Dragon Will Fly 2019 REWRITE
by Smoe05
Summary: The gang are focusing their efforts in fighting back Viggo, Ryker and the Dragon Hunters. The consequent conflict have left both sides low on supplies and desperate for any edge against their foes. Toothless' saddle is wrecked; the gang are spread islands apart and the archipelago awaits in anticipation as Viggo prepares to launch his final assault on Dragons Edge.
1. RETALIATION

**||Originally published on Jan 1st 2017 – based up to the events of RTTE S4||  
**

**||2019 REWRITE||**

**[RTTE S4 ALTERNATE CONCLUSION]**

**The gang are focusing their efforts in fighting back Viggo, Ryker and the Dragon Hunters. The consequent conflict have left both sides low on supplies and desperate for any edge against their foes. Toothless' saddle is wrecked; the gang are spread islands apart and the archipelago awaits in anticipation**** as ****Viggo prepares to launch his**** final assault on Dragons Edge. **

**Still contains action, fluff and traces of nuts. :D**

**RETALIATION**

* * *

Heat poured out in blazing sparks with each stroke of the hammer; the heated Gronckle iron submitted to its new form on each point of contact. The strand of metal elegantly took form with its curved concave neck leading into a joining hinge, much like a crank handle. Yet the properties of this device much like its sister piece served a more elegant purpose. Steam hissed off the rod as it was dipped into the icy waters, cooling the metal for further configuration.

'What do you say bud? Matching set,' the young man spoke out to his best friend.

In response, the mass of black, glossy scales shifted revealing two luminous green eyes. They narrowed in on the rod examining it with curiosity, prodding it with his muzzle before looking back at his loyal rider and companion. He produced a warming warble of approval.

**_Dragons Edge Clubhouse, A Few Days Ago… _**

The winds screamed against the wooden walls of the clubhouse, but inside remained a cosy atmosphere with the added benefit of the central hearth. It was just the two of them leaning upon one another gazing over a large square of parchment strewn across the benchtop. The paper was filled with intricate sketches of topography and landforms fused together to form Dragon's Edge.

Hiccup traced his finger along the cliff side of the northern coast. 'The north tower has coverage along that sea line down to about here,' he moved his finger to the eastern forest corner. 'But the mountain side going west is a bit of a problem, there's blind spot from a spur in the slope, it blocks all view from that point, to the North West corner of the forest.'

The weight against his shoulder shifted and an elegant but strong hand emerged to the point upon the map drawing a line with one slender figure down the western slope. 'I noticed that too, but we have Night Terror sentries all across that coastline,' Astrid replied.

Hiccup nodded in agreement. 'That helps, but there is a chance the Hunters could spot them before they land and if that happens, they'll shoot them down,'

Astrid quirked an eyebrow, the beginnings of a smile teasing the edge of her lips. She attempted to calm her amusements but the stressing look on Hiccup's face sent her into fits of laughter.

'What are you laughing at? Astrid, this is about protecting the edge from Viggo and Ryker on all fronts. If they attack from behind, we need to know so we can…' he was cut off.

'Hiccup, you need to relax. They don't the island like we do, ok? You're wearing yourself down over a small blind spot they couldn't possibly know about,' Hiccup turned to face her and rest his hand on her shoulder.

Her face was calm, expressing subtle traces of concern. He followed the faint line of her freckles illuminated by the firelight. Outside the wind tore at the clubhouse creating a deafening storm, but inside the sound was muffled with the crackling of the fire left to sooth the atmosphere.

Hiccup breathed deeply before he spoke out his concerns. 'The longer we fight against Viggo. The higher the chance that one of us may not come back,' he said with the tone she knew was complete seriousness.

'Hiccup, we know the risks, that's why we follow…' Astrid tried to confide being cut short in return.

Hiccup raised his other hand gesturing her to stop, his face hard with uneasiness. 'And he learns. Viggo always learns.'

She closed her mouth seeing the grief written plainly across his expression; she hadn't seen him look this stressed, this worried since he lost the Dragon Eye to Viggo. 'The fact of the matter is, I can't stop us from taking the risks we need to in order to stop him from hunting dragons. I can however do what's necessary to stop them from sneaking in and taking us.'

Astrid placed her hands to Hiccup's cheeks, they were warm from the fire. She knew where he was leading this conversation, she could see why he was so worried about the Edge's security; he had been captured once and no one knew, except for an overly protective Zippleback.

'Hiccup, no one is going to capture us like that again, not if I can help it,' with that, she brought herself forward resting her lips upon his, linking her arms around his neck.

He followed wrapping his arms behind her back pulling her into a tight embrace. Together in each other's arms, the passion lasted as if time had paused to let the moment linger onwards. Not long enough; however, when the clubhouse shield door flung up with the assistance of a large Viking. The resulting winds blasted inside spoiling the tender moment between the couple.

'Hiccup! Astrid!' the intruder called, seemingly out of breath.

The two reluctantly broke apart at the exhausted pitch of Fishlegs' voice. His face red by combination of the winds raking at his face and having to run against it to reach them. For someone of his generous girth to dare such a task on foot, was both a physical feat to witness and a clear signal there was a problem.

'What is it Fishlegs?' Hiccup asked, his facial features returning to a state of concern.

He relinquished the embrace with both rising up to meet him. Fishlegs stammered momentarily before quickly comprehending what he had just walked in upon. As if they could burn any brighter, his plump cheeks flooded with fiery warmth enough to glow.

'I um… we, there are ships off the coast, ah, the northern coast, um, cliffs, sentry warning signal came in,' his chunky feet shifted in weight as the awkward silence lingered between the three of them; the intense winds being the only noise audible as it roared through the entrance.

Hiccup was in a void of thought as Fishlegs stared at his feet in guilt. _A_ _ship on the northern cliff side, oh for Thor's sake, its timing is as appropriate as yours._ The interjection of the obvious suggestion broke him from the trance.

'Right, get everyone to their dragons, we can use the winds to our advantage, glide in on approach,' Hiccup instructed.

Fishlegs nodded quickly exiting to the raging storm outside. Hiccup began rolling up the map and stored it away for safe keeping. His head hung low, the frustration unmistakeable on his features.

Astrid took his hand in hers offering her support. 'Hey, I'm sure it's nothing. The sooner we go, the sooner we're back,' a mischievous smile danced across her lips with the shine of the fire twinkling in her eyes. He knew that look, perhaps today wasn't going to be so irritating after all.

**_Hangar Runway… _**

'There we go bud, that's the best we do,' Hiccup said as he tightened the straps to Toothless saddle.

He ran his fingers across the weather beaten leather; there were small cracks riddled along the entire length of the contraption. Even with the wax, this saddle was beginning to wear thin in its durability. Hiccup looked around to the other riders adjusting their harnesses before they launched to investigate the approaching ships in the north. Snotlout was loading Nightmare gel bombs into his pack, a new addition to their arsenal courtesy of the twins. Speaking of which, the destructive duo whilst on a fast of creating unnecessary havoc were strapped and holding steady against the blaring winds. Behind him, Fishlegs had Meatlug were equipped for managing the brewing storm which now had dark clouds on the horizon. She may have been the best for stability among the dragons, but even in this weather it was going to take some caution.

A hand lay on Hiccup's shoulder averting his attention from the stiffened pulley lines on Toothless' tail. He turned to find both Astrid and Heather set for flight and the possibility of combat.

'You ready,' she asked him as Heather mounted Windshear, the Razorwhip flourishing her gleaming, metallic scales.  
Hiccup replied with a quick peck on Astrid's cheek before mounting Toothless, testing the driver pedals. The right pedal eased with function drawing the tail fin roll movements. His prosthetic attachment on the other hand gripped against the joints, squeaking with age. There was no time to fix the problem now, he would just have to make do until they returned. All this time he was worried about maintaining a tight security system on the Edge and ensuring his friends were healthy in both body and mind, he had completely neglected maintenance on his own saddle. He fastened the straps for the dragonfly two wingsuit and hoisted the harness restraints on to the wearing saddle, he noticed even they looked worse for wear. Another thing to add to the list once they got back, fix the saddle, fix his flight harness and then the promise of a seductive surprise.

He faced Astrid again who was tightening the last strap for Stormfly's saddle. 'Alright gang, remember this is a reconnaissance mission. We need to find out whose ship it is first before we go in for an attack. Otherwise you know the drill by now, if there are dragons freeing them is the priority, let's go,'

The line up of dragons spread their wings in a colourful composition before launching into the air off the wooden landing strip. The winds rocked their stability with Hookfang drifting significantly before correcting himself, much to the shock of his boastful rider. The others followed in quick succession, Stormfly, Meatlug, Windshear, Barf and Belch and holding the tail end, Hiccup and Toothless.

The Night Fury took a running leap into the harsh air wavering against the force, Hiccup struggling to better correct his fin. 'Come on, just open up!' The fin snapped open stabilizing Toothless flight allowing him to power through the tight pack from underneath and lead.

**_The Northern Coastline… _**

The winds were definitely strengthening as the dragon riders touched down on the northern lookout. The snow layer on the mountainside induced the air with a nasty bite much to the riders' dismay. Even with adjusting to the cold temperatures on Berk during the winter months, the weather was beginning to warm again resulting in more discomfort from the icy air on an already miserable day.

Hiccup pulled his spyglass from his rucksack to peer at the small shapes brewing on the horizon. 'Yep, there are definitely ships out there. Oh no,' He recognised the distinct ship design and the red fist emblazoned on the sails.

'What is it?' Astrid asked.

Hiccup tossed her the spyglass. 'Dragon Hunters.'

It was just as he feared, Hunter ships on the northern shores right in the blind spot from the watchtowers. With high winds and a faulty tail fin, this was going to be a difficult assault but it had to be done and he didn't need the others worrying about Toothless and himself. He would just have to hold out as long as possible and hope the rods would hold. Astrid threw back the spyglass and he deposited it into the carry pack.

There were three ships on the waters armed with the standard arsenal from what he could make out. 'Ok gang, we're going to perform a lightning manoeuvre. We can use the sea stack to our advantage if we stick to the cover for as long as possible and use the up draft on the furthest stack, we should gain enough velocity to shoot out across the surface below their line of sight. I'll go in first and cause enough of a distraction for you guys to catch up. Ruff, Tuff, you and Fishlegs work on locating any captured dragons, get them out as fast as you can. Snotlout, have Hookfang aim for the sails and masts, use your gel bombs. Astrid and Heather, you use your dragons spines to cut the ropes and burn a hole in their rudder, we don't want them to get away. Stay safe and use the winds to your advantage,' Hiccup instructed.

It was the most efficient plan they had up their sleeve and against the standard ships, it worked a charm. He just hoped that Viggo or Ryker weren't aboard, then things would become complicated. Ryker they could handle well enough, he wasn't a dull brute like their commanders but he didn't inherit the vast strategic intellect of his brother either. He knew enough to deal swift damage and make a successful exit. Viggo on the other hand was a cunning nemesis. His brilliance matched his malevolence had time and time again thwarted the riders' retaliations suffering only minor losses compared to his major profits. Collateral and emotion meant nothing to him, it was after all only business. Nonetheless it was a business that was taking its toll on Hiccup and his friends. With every defeat they suffered, their courageous leader would bear it the hardest, working himself down with a way to up hand his rival; all the while he was trying to do so without the guidance of the Dragon Eye. On the surface, he seemed fine with his spirits mostly intact but only those closest could tell something was burning him away from within.

The sound of gears and pulleys clicked before a blur of black scales leaped from the mountain side. Hiccup and Toothless were beginning their run; the other riders followed suit diving down the cliff side breaking the air currents and flying through the outlying stacks of rock. With every weave, the Night Fury accelerated further opening the gap between himself and the other riders. Hiccup crouched low against the saddle minimising resistance as they left the last of the sea stacks and powered along the surface of the thundering waves. The salty mist from the breaks wafted into his face as a streamline wake was left disrupting the waters by their phenomenal speed.

'Ok Toothless, multiple blast at the bow, if we blow a hole large enough to let water in slowly, it'll give the others enough time to get any dragons out before it sinks,' Hiccup devised.

The Hunter vessels were approaching fast ahead leaving a small window of opportunity to get the best shot. The signature screech whistled through air catching the attention of the Hunters before three lightning blasts of plasma impacted against the bows, rupturing the integrity of the ships in spectacular fashion. The duo shot between the ships before circling high into looming cloud bank that thickened with the growing storm.

'Night Fury! Get down!' The Hunters cried falling behind crates of arrows and nets.

Others brought themselves to arm peering over the rails attempting to find where the streak of black had vanished. 'Where'd they go?' one asked, arrow in hand. Another came up from behind furious over their fail plan.

'Never mind that, how did they find us? Ryker said there was a blind spot in their watch towers,' He fumed.

Unbeknownst to the hunters, the other riders made swift use of Hiccup's distraction flying in undetected. Thus, the lightning manoeuvre commenced in smooth motion; Toothless emerged from the clouds and plummeted towards the central ship. The velocity of the winds were intensifying, rocking the dragon's dive.

'Hold it steady bud, aim for the mast,' he said feeling the weight shift uneasily to the left.

Another streak of purple destruction exploded at the mast base unbalancing it under the weight. 'Yeah, that a boy Toothless,' he cheered as they levelled out above the water taking another wide circle for a better angle.

He looked back along the saddle checking the ropes; everything was holding steady for now and on the pass he spotted the other riders beginning their assault. Snotlout was the first in to wreak havoc; The red Monstrous Nightmare emerged through the smoke with a mighty entrance.

'Alright Hookfang, let's hit em' hard,' he blared reaching into his pack for the pots of gel.

With a muscle fuelled arm, he threw a pot against the mast with Hookfang spewing flames to ignite the gel soaked masts in a great explosion. They took to the air again riding the wind currents by the other ships. The first ship glowed in awesome destruction as it dipped forward beneath the waves

'Get in there Fishlegs, before it goes down!' Snotlout yelled to the burly Viking.

Meatlug touched down aboard the wrecked ship. The remaining crew cowering for their lives as they abandoned their posts overboard. Stormfly and Windshear soared overhead breaking pace for the middle and far left ships. Fishlegs waved them off as he attempted to open the deck hatch; it was battened down before the firefight.

'Meatlug, use your tail,' he called for his dragon.

She waddled over aligning her rear and bring down her bludgeon like tail with tremendous force, enough to spilt rocks. The deck hatch splintered under the force, falling into the depths of the ship. Fishlegs slid down the ladder inside the hull with Meatlug close by his side and began working on cages. There were two Deadly Nadders and another Gronckle trapped inside; the water flooding into the lower deck was already up to his knees by the time all the cages were loose.

Fishlegs hastily mounted up onto Meatlug. 'Get us out of here girl,' he instructed.

With that, the Gronkle blasted a larger hole through the main deck for the other dragons to escape. The flames licking the air as they rose into the air. Hiccup watched as the wild dragons made soared out to sea for a safe island.

'Alright, that's one ship down, two to go!' he observed, aiming with Toothless for a direct course on the furthest ship. They rocked in the air unbalanced as the winds reached their peak yet still covering ground to where they were focusing their efforts. In the meantime, Astrid and Stormfly where on the deck of the ship trailing lines of magnesium flame. Astrid dismounted herself from the saddle, surfing the Nadder before wielding her favourite battle axe in full force.

'Launch me Stormfly!' She directed.

The dragon executed the instruction without flaw, bucking her hips high and extending her tail to flick several golden spines that cleared a landing zone for her rider. Astrid was shot into the air looping with a summersault drawing down her axe on several ropes connected to the main sail. The Hunters circled back to back to face the Nadder and the young women; of course, whatever hope was left vanished with each precise flourish of the sharpened axe head. She brandished her axe with grace weaving elegantly between the brutish Hunters and her feet skipped from side to side like a dance. Toothless blazed overhead; a flash of explosive light scorched the Hunter suddenly at the mercy of her axe. She peered up at Hiccup where a smirk was drawn across his face inspecting the carnage.

'Hey, he was right where I wanted!' She yelled at him, trying to play an annoyed tone.

'And now he's right where I wanted,' he remarked.

She couldn't help but smile back; his mood in spite of a decent scrap seemed to have improved. Stormfly scuttled over for Astrid to climb on and in one flowing movement she used the Nadder's momentum to swing onto her back. There were sounds of large explosions erupting behind her; only one thing that could be, or four when counting heads.

'Hit it again, hit it again!' Ruffnut egged her brother on.

'I couldn't agree more my dear sister,' Tuffnut replied.

A line up of hunters were engulfed in Zipppleback gas attempting to flee when the green flavoured air ignited into flame lighting up their lives some more. 'And now for our final trick, we shall pull dragons from our helmets,' Tuffnut declared standing up on his stirrups.

Barf and Belch broke down through the charred deck releasing dragons from the containment. Through the smoke, the Hunters on deck attempted to regain their sense of direction after the concussive blast of Zippleback fire. One Hunter crawled towards the edge of the blacked hole only to come face to face with an up turned helmet extending from the smoke.

'What the?' the hunter gasped in utter confusion.

Arising from the smoke, a purple Monstrous Nightmare roared out at his captors. The last thought to be verbalised was fortunately drowned out by the searing expulsion of flame and whistling winds. The Nightmare content with his revenge, elevated steeply into the sky. From out of the smouldering darkness, four heads appeared basking in the glorious sight that lay before them.

'That was easily our best show yet. One day Ruffnut, one day people will finally appreciate the practise of wizardry,' Tuffnut gloated with content.

'But we didn't actually pull dragons from helmet, did we?' Ruffnut replied unconvinced with the glory her brother was bestowing upon himself.

'Perhaps, perhaps not. You see, it's all about the illusion, so long as the audience thinks we did, then we might as well have,' he concluded.

Ruffnut pondered before examining the empty boat. 'Wait, what audience?' she gesturing to the smouldering deck.

'Eh, good point,' he shrugged.

With only the central ship left and stranded from Toothless' initial barrage, the dragon riders executed the final touches needed to bring the ship down. Upon Windshear's back, Heather extended her double-bladed battle axe holding it steady as windshear swerved between the ropes supporting the damaged mast. With each pass, she swiped at the ropes cutting them clean; the mast crumbled under the pressure crashing onto the deck and sprayed wood and metal overboard. The remaining crew, lost and panicking began to cower and run. Their captain on the other hand stood firm despite the undeniable loss.

'We may have lost this fight men, but we can still take them on our way down. Aim for the Night Fury!' He commanded.

The few loyal hunters gathered in arms with bows and arrows; they lined up together across the starboard side aiming with the wind. 'Use the wind to your advantage men,' the captain ordered drawing back an arrow aiming it ahead of the Night Fury.

Astrid caught a glimpse of the men taking aim at Hiccup and Toothless as they entered their next run. She tried to call out to them, but the wind carried away her warning. Toothless swooped low for a barrage along the hull focusing on his accuracy when Hiccup looked up at the critical moment to see the last of the hunters aiming for them. Time seemed to slow down in those few lingering seconds as explosive blasts rained down upon the men, but not before a volley was released. Hiccup pulled up on the saddle grips directing Toothless to rise. Feeling the resistance, Toothless made a last second adjustment twisting his body into a corkscrew roll creating a driving momentum that pushed them into a steep climb. The climb fluctuated dangerously as several loud metallic fractures echoed above the raging screams of the wind. Hiccup felt is left leg get tugged out from underneath him as the pedal snapped from under the strain of the manoeuvre further claiming his metal foot with it. The sudden jolt of pressure in turn shredded the threads on Hiccup's harness where he tumbled out of the saddle.

'Toothless!' He cried with an attempt to secure a grip on anything. The Night Fury pivoted in mid air flailing his wings for stability as his artificial tail fin was ripped from its connecting rods.

In a final, last ditch effort, Hiccup latched onto a dorsal fin and managed to secure himself on the end of Toothless' tail. But with no fin, the sea was fast approaching; it must have been madness that gave Hiccup his grand escape plan because even as a he hooked the fastening clip and tugged at the strap, he knew there was a great chance they would become fish bait with a side of drift wood. Hiccup closed his eyes and spread his right arm deploying half the dragonfly wingsuit praying to the Gods this crazy half reconciled plan might work to save both their lives. Hanging onto dear life with one foot and half his left leg, the rapid decent eased into a rocky glide as Toothless pulled through, barely break the waters' surface. Slowly hiccup eased his lids open to the currents of air bustling in full force around them; the water fell away beneath and he sigh in relief that disaster had once again been stayed from inflicting mortal injury. Hiccup, tentatively lifted his gaze to see the last hunter ship sink beneath the waves. The mission was a success, the first victory in a good long while but with that, the air flow suddenly changed blast of wind buffeted them violently.

'ARGH! Toothless, we gotta get to land,' he wheezed, arms straining against the currents.

Astrid was flying hard on his wake in the inevitability of disaster; in time too as the elements proved too strong ripping away Hiccup's iron grip. 'Toothless!' he grunted as the Night Fury cried out in shock.

'Hiccup!' Astrid gasped, diving in to catch him.

With strived efficiency he managed to deploy the other wing and glide off; Toothless on the other hand continued to flail towards the crashing waves earning the right of priority. 'Stormfly!' she pointed after the Night Fury.

Hiccup rocked and curled with the storm raging around him; rain had reached the shore glazing the world with a haze. He tried tilting his body to adjust his path but the winds ended up catching the new angle redirecting his flight again. The air was becoming colder again, a sign he was approaching some sort of land mass. He looked up to see an immense land form taking shape in front of him, the Edge. The first of the sea stacks appeared beneath him and at a rate that would exceed his current descent by the time he reached them.

'Toothless. Toothless! TOOTHLESS!' He screamed pulling at the wings to guide his path away. 'Oh no. Nonononono NO!' he squinted his eyes against the tearing winds and rain driving his path beyond any control.

The stack grew in its ominous form ever sealing the impending doom. 'ARRRGH!'

The wind bleared in his ears up until the fateful change of force to which signalled his impact. Yet, the wind was still whistling in his ears where the forces against him shifted into a steep rise, moving in even strides against his chest.

'Gotcha!' a very familiar, confident voice echoed in his ear.

He slowly opened his eyes to a shimmering sea of silver scales; the distinct sound of metal being stroked by a wet stone filling his ears. With extreme caution as to not upset the dragon's rhythm, Hiccup glanced upwards to a waterfall of black glossy hair. He bolted upright being hit with the hard truth that it was Windshear that caught him. He was still alive.

'Heather? Heather! Oh thank Thor,' he stuttered in disbelief.

'Thor? If anything he was trying to kill you, again,' Heather exclaimed.

Hiccup cycled the comment through his shock ridden brain settling on the logic behind it. 'He does that from time to time,' he laughed, remembering how many times the god of thunder was the cause of many daring events.

He looked down at his right leg to find it intact, wiggling his toes inside the boot for good measure. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief before his mind caught up with his body, the last overwhelming thoughts fresh in his memory.

'Toothless! Where are the others?' he peered back through the storm to empty skies.

'On their way back,' Heather relayed. 'It's alright Hiccup, Astrid got him.'

His shoulders fell in relief; mind spiralling into a stupor of mixed emotions in the aftermath of despair. 'What would I do without them Heather?'

* * *

**To be Continued in RECUPERATION **


	2. RECUPERATION

**_RECUPERATION_**

* * *

The forest lands passed by as a blur of green moulding the landscape in its beauty. The air held an ominous chill reminiscent of the mountain to the north. With each passing stroke of her wings, Windshear ploughed through the air soaring over the last of the forest hills to greet the structures of their fortified base. The dark clouds were swimming overhead with fierce intensity; the more superstitious of people would definitely see the storm as an omen of ill fate come to serve as punishment for their actions.

Hiccup of course didn't burden himself with the workings of mystical developments. If the Gods were really angry at him, then he would know. But this was just another storm on the winds and it would come to pass soon enough. Windshear swooped in gliding her path with the slippery surface of the landing strip. She skimmed the wood planting her four legs firmly to maintain stability as they slid to a halt. Heather slid down from the saddle placing a hand along the glistening scales. She stroked the dragon's shimmering neck slowly reaching her head, the acidic green of her eyes embedded with comfort.

'There we go girl, you did really good today,' she cooed, the Razorwhip releasing a little warble of content.

Heather had certainly proved her ability to train dragons out in the wild; the strong independence of her character was still remarkably present, but it had proven only the more useful for bonding with the rare and protective dragon. Together they were a formidable team, but as she had learned recently, having companions by her side meant a stronger force and a sense of insurance should something go wrong. Speaking of insurance, Heather may have been caught in boiling water with the Hunters in the past, but the debt she carried was well paid off now. She returned to Windshear's flank reaching up for Hiccup. He cautiously slid from the dragon's back with an arm around her shoulders for support.

'Thanks,' he said, hopping along towards the stable storm doors.

'Windshear, help me open these,' Heather instructed; the metal was freezing with the rain but soon enough the cover brought welcoming relief.

Hiccup left her support hopping over to a nearby pillar where Heather returned to Windshear and began loosening the leather on the saddle; the material slid off with ease. The loops of his wingsuit gripped at his wrists and upon closer inspection he found a major tear up the right wing. Another item added to growing list of broken equipment, he really was out of touch with his gear. A shrill squawk across the bay caught their attention as the other riders cascaded towards them

'Here they come. I got this,' Heather said, striding back into the harsh environment.

Hookfang led the pack with Stormfly at the rear; in her claws was a mound of black scales. The winds tore a rift through the formation and all around her the flags and fabric banners batted violently. Hookfang scraped along the strip with Heather aggressively directing them towards.

'Get them into the stables, we need to lock this place down now!' she yelled through the howling winds.

'You don't say!' Snotlout remarked holding his arm up for cover. 'Heather, is he alright?' he stole a quick glance behind her to see Hiccup bracing himself by the door.

'He'll be fine. Take Fishlegs and the twins, batten the hatches then wait at the clubhouse until we arrive,' the message was clear and direct enough that.

'Since when do you start giving orders?' Snotlout barked stripping away the straps on Hookfang's saddle.

'Now Snotlout!' she commanded before pushing through the rain.

Snotlout was slightly taken aback at the command; he knew Heather was stronger than him although he'd never admit it, but not above him in the chain of command. Yet something in her voice seemed off as if a warning or a threat laced the words. Just not directed at him. He called out to Fishlegs and the twins who poised an equally confused expression as they too saw Hiccup's worn attire. All of a sudden, Toothless landed with a stumble; his eyes immediately seeking out his companion at the far end of the runway. He didn't spare a moment rushing towards him with the clattering steel of his broken rig jingling against the wood. Hiccup hopped out to meet him part way embracing him with an arm around his neck.

'That was a close one huh bud… Toothless hey,' the Night Fury began his assault with long licks to his face. 'Oh come on, I'm already soaked.'

'Better than dead,' Astrid's voice echoed nearby.

She ducked her head around Toothless before enveloping Hiccup in a complete embrace. 'Couldn't have picked a worse day could they?'

'Dragon Hunter's Astrid, whenever they're around it's never a good day,' he remarked in return.

'Well it's over now. Thank Thor you're ok.' She cupped his check.

'What is it with you people and thanking Thor, this is his doing!' Heather exclaimed leading them into the safety of the stables.

'Well, technically it's a convergence of different pressure zones and the cycle of water reaching it's precipitation phase. Shouldn't be too long until there's a substantial static build up and then bam, you got lightning,' Tuffnut interjected leaving Belch's saddle to dry with Barf's.

They all raised an eyebrow to the ridiculous notion before Heather cracked down on duty. 'Who cares, you yapping about it isn't gonna stop it from striking the Edge,'

'Ehhh if past events are any indication, neither will fastening things down…,' Tuffnut quipped casting an eye to Astrid who glowered in return. 'I call shots on dome!' he announced throwing his finger into the air.

'Hey, last time you did the dome you broke the lever!' Snotlout shouted indignantly before scrambling after him.

'Who cares, it's my turn anyway,' Ruff countered, tripping Snotlout and launching herself on her brother's back.

Fishlegs idled by casting a sympathetic look to each of them. 'I'll keep an eye on them.'

Heather returned with a nod of appreciation. 'Thanks Fishlegs.'

'We'll clean up here and meet you in the clubhouse,' Hiccup directed before offering a grateful expression to Heather. 'Go help them out, we'll be alright,' he grinned.

Heather acknowledged them both with a grin of her own before charging out into the storm. 'Don't wait around.'

They shared an amused chuckled before Hiccup hobbled back along Toothless' hide where the carcass of his saddle hung waywardly off his back. 'Agh, what a mess. Sorry bud, there's nothing we can do about this.'

Toothless crooned with a downcast expression though a moment of hope did indeed spark. 'At least this thing survived,' Hiccup remarked extracting his spare leg from the saddlebag. 'And it's the pincher, great. Come on, let's get this thing off you.'

'Here, let me give you a hand,' Astrid was fast on the other side working away at the straps before they carefully pulled the rig away.

It remained nothing but a crumpled heap of torn metal and leather, a stark reminder of the ongoing conflict. At least they could take solace in another victory with the future battles long on the horizon; Astrid rested a hand to his shoulder as he dwelt on those thoughts.

'Are you alright?' she asked.

'All things considering,' he spread his arms displaying his battered wingsuit. 'Can't say much for this, and until I get it fixed; let's hope Viggo doesn't retaliate.'

'He'll be back, that much is certain,' she idly began loosening the sodden wingsuit to his surprise. 'Otherwise, there's your blind spot to amend.'

Hiccup chuckled at the irony of her remark. 'I think that's enough irony for one day.'

She raised an eyebrow tugging the wingsuit off at last. 'If you say so.'

A large crackle of thunder rumbled across the sky bring them all to a halt. Their eyes locked as their breathing accelerated; shadows of the recent past crept out of their conscious memoires with an ominous edge. The hangar vibrated from the sonic wave with dust floating down from the rafters and in that their minds were made.

'Time to go,' Astrid said quietly.

'Definitely,' Hiccup concurred eyeing the entrance with a sense of unease before helping Astrid undo the straps around Stormfly's saddle. 'Toothless? We could use some cover Bud,'

With Stormfly free to her pen, they ducked in under Toothless' wing and braved the torrential falls.

**_The Clubhouse…_**

Rain was thrown with the wind in harsh waves against the clubhouse walls as the riders tasked with locking down the base finally arrived. 'Hurry up or I'm leaving you out here!' Snotlout yelled at Fishlegs who struggled with the last ladder flight. 'Where's Heather?'

'Working on the last pulley line that you were suppose to do!' he wheezed passed shoving a chunky finger into Snotlout's shoulder.

'Ahh tomayto, tomato,' he grunted pulling into the dry confines of the clubhouse at last.

The fire in the hearth blazed with heat warming the interior of the club house in a cosy atmosphere. The riders quickly congregated around the fire leaving vest, boots and leathers to dry as around the room. Their restless attitudes none the more helped by the sudden commands they received at the hand of Heather; Snotlout took it with an unpleasant manner cussing about roles and leadership.

'Besides, who is she to think we, veteran riders, who are in an already established command chain, have to take orders from her? Am I right people?' he promptly took to the pantry retrieving some succulent culinary treats.

Ruffnut was squeezing the water out of Tuffnut's dreadlocks but broke away when her brother returned with a comment in his usual inattentive yet challenging way. 'I know right, and you know what will come next. The people of the island will start picking at the weakness in the chain. Then one day when no is looking, it'll break resulting in complete anarchy!' he mused out loud.

Ruffnut caught onto the line of thought her brother was focusing on. 'Anarchy? That sounds like our kind of department. Imagine that, Anarchy on the Edge, it'll be like a dream come true,' She elaborated.

'Indeed it will be Sis, but until that day, we can only dream,' Tuffnut returned.

Snotlout groaned out of frustration over the complete disregard for order. His physical mind trying to piece together some sliver of sense into the previous actions. Heather never gave out orders unless in the heat of battle, it was always Hiccup or Astrid who coordinated domestic troubles. Speaking of which, where were they?

'Arrgh, you're not getting the point!' Snotlout exclaimed; his aggravation was visually comprehendible through the flailing of arms.

Fishlegs who was hanging up his boots decided to input some more sound logic. 'She was probably relaying an order from Hiccup,' he deadpanned not raising his gaze from the compelling literature.

Snotlout turned towards him with a look belittlement. 'That's what Astrid does, and besides Hiccup was right there leaning against the door.'

Tuffnut was quick to interlude on the thought. 'Slacking off on the job again, and to think he will be Chief.'

Snotlout pointed to the male twin bridging the comments together to better compliment his argument. 'See, what was stopping him from walking out and telling us himself?' He stated.

Fishlegs, unamused by the oblivious nature that was Snotlout, dropped a boot in turn facing the mutton guzzling twit, 'It's a bit hard to walk with one leg Snotlout.'

'But he has a metal one,' he returned.

'No he didn't, if you'd bother to look more carefully,' Fishlegs cut him off. 'Didn't you see what happened out there?'

Ruffnut jumped into the argument practically bouncing on her seat. 'Oh, oh, I did, I did! It was awesome, Hiccup was riding on Toothless's tail acting as his tail fin. Tuff, why didn't we think of that first?'

Snotlout pressed forth his struggling comprehension of what was happening; he raised his hand in protest, the other massaging his forehead. 'Whoa, hold up, he did what now?'

Fishlegs released a groan of irritation at Snotlout's second bout of ignorance; he would notice as soon as someone else made mistake but he never failed to completely miss the details. 'Hiccup urged Toothless into a tight manoeuvre to avoid Hunter arrows. They dodged the arrows but it looked as though the saddle snapped under the stress, taking away his leg in the process. So Hiccup fell back onto Toothless's tail and deployed half his wingsuit to act as a substitute. It got them airborne again, until the winds became too strong and blew him off. Then Astrid and Stormfly caught Toothless while Heather followed Hiccup.'

Snotlout stood still processing the information, his brain acting like an automata machine ticking away until it ran out coil. His reaction finally arrived completely missing the point and focusing on the supporting details of the story. 'You said the saddle broke under the stress. Hiccup never lets his equipment go into disrepair. Ha, see what I mean, he's getting slack!'

'Or he's busy too busy with other stuff,' Fishlegs shot back in defence.

'Like what?' Snotlout snapped, his line of questioning triggering Fishleg's memory to earlier that day.

Fishlegs stammered his cheeks burning a shade of pink and not from the fire, 'I, um, you know… important leader stuff, charts and the like,' he tried keep from bursting out and at the same time a bit surprised Snotlout didn't know yet, it wasn't exactly new news anymore.

Snotlout narrowed in on Fishlegs's sudden nervous tic; his gaze scanned the room to find the Twins raising a mischievous grin. Behind him the club house door slid up revealing a lone armour clad woman of jet black hair. His expression suddenly widened in astonishment, coming to some sort of conclusion in his own unique way. He reeled around to face Heather then back to Fishlegs, his suspicions confirmed.

'No,' he gasped in an incredulous tone. 'You mean Hiccup,' he looked at Fishlegs. 'And Astrid,' then back to Heather. 'They're,' Snotlout began rolling his shoulders with his palms close together but not touching.

Fishlegs looked back sceptically at his physical insinuations raising an eyebrow to the twins and Heather who all returned an equally clueless shrug. 'You know,' Snotlout exclaimed in trying to bridge the gap without saying what he was thinking; one half because he didn't know how to be appropriate in his delivery and the other half still coping with believing it himself.

Heather finally caught onto what Snotlout was implying, her eyes widened at the thought. 'Oh, ahh together?' she jumped in quickly, hoping to Thor it would suffice.

Snotlout compiled it in place of his original term comparing the differences before settling on an answer. 'I guess you can call it that.'

Heather released the breath which caught in her chest; her face burning under the suspense and illicit thoughts about her best friends. She took a seat on the bench to watch the rest of the conversation unfold. How did Snotlout not know before? They were subtle about it but not secretive as if it were taboo. Snotlout was still standing watching as everyone slowly fell into a calm reservation drinking in the heat of the fire. It was too much for him to handle, first Heather giving orders and now the revelation Hiccup and Astrid were a couple.

His lip trembled trying to find the right words only to settle back into his disbelief. 'You mean, you all knew and none of you thought to tell me!'

Tuffnut was the first to respond. 'We all thought you knew.'

Fishlegs was just as quick to rebut Tuff's point. 'Well we couldn't exactly confirm it, because if he did know, he probably wouldn't have shut up about it.'

Then Heather concluded on Fishlegs premise. 'And besides, we aren't at any liberty to discuss their relationship.'

Snotlout turned back on Heather remembering why he was angry in the first place. 'Is that so? And since when do you have the liberatarty to order us around.'

Heather was taken aback at his comment. 'What? Wait, you mean before? It's standard storm procedure, we've run it a hundred times…'

'Nah nah nah, Astrid is storm warden, pretty sure that vote was settled.

'Snotlout,' Heather deadpanned. 'It's passed, you live,' she stepped past him and patted his shoulder.

'Yeah well, you say that now but… but when the masses start demanding; it'll be an uprising against the hierarchy, a revolution of the common folk!'

The door lifted again with the last of their company to join them. 'Who's starting a revolution?' Hiccup pitched in.

'Add it to the list, we already have the hunters,' Astrid remarked striding in with Toothless behind them.

The rest of the gang gasped tumbling around to pick up their belongings as the sodden Night Fury jovially crammed his way through the space into his own corner. 'Toothless!'

'For the sake of our boots, why would you do this?' Tuffnut exclaimed.

'Well well well, look who's finally decided to join us, stop for something along the way hmm?' Snotlout stuck his hands to his hips, eyeing them off smugly.

Astrid cast an eye off to Heather for confirmation. 'Don't ask,' she said quietly as they passed.

'When it comes to Snotlout, I try not,' she quipped before taking her place by Hiccup; the map once again returning for review.

Hiccup drew his finger up towards the northern edge marking the point of the recent skirmish. 'They were on a direct course; just east of the blind spot,' he concluded with a sigh. 'It's too close, they must have been aiming for it.'

'How did they know?' Astrid frowned with Heather leaning over her shoulder.

'I can think of one, particular solution,' Snotlout leant against the table looking directly at Heather.

She rolled her eyes, long since moved on from the previous squabble. 'Any ideas Fishlegs?'

He shook his and the Twins were in equal uncertainty, though Ruff did raise a suggestion. 'When was the last scout seen?'

'At the bottom of the ocean, that's where,' Snotlout pulled away returning to his plate. 'Hookfang and I blasted him off the East coast three days ago.'

'And before that?' she motioned towards the others.

'North East cove, a week ago; just before you arrived,' Fishlegs noted to Heather.

'Which puts us on the North West side a full week before that and two days after the last battle,' Ruff calculated holding everyone at odds. 'Come on, I can't be the only one who sees the pattern?'

'They've been marking off the perimeter,' Astrid indicated to the three coastal zones. 'There should have been a sighting between their patrols…'

'On the Northern coast, right in the blind spot,' Hiccup confirmed running a hand across his face.

'Exactly, it's a simple exploit on the Hunter's end. We got lucky today,' Astrid said.

'Yeah, I wouldn't trust our chances a second time. We need that tower,' Hiccup stressed, marking the point overlooking the blind spot.

'Well, the storm'll probably last all night; as soon as it passes, Stormfly and I'll get to work,' Astrid replied.

'Heather, Snotlout, can you lend a hand? With three dragons, you'll be done within a few hours,' Hiccup suggested as he finished up with the map.

'Of course,' Heather replied eagerly before their focus all turned to Snotlout.

'Hey, I didn't say no,' he held both hands up. 'Just, wait until the sun's risen at least.'

The girls cast each other a mischievous grin before knocking wrists. 'What about you?'

Hiccup shared a short glance with Toothless. 'We're grounded for now but, I'll see what supplies I have lying around. In the meantime, Ruff, Tuff; can I borrow your twintuition for a while?'

The Twins were filled with an eager sense of pride; they clashed their helmets together with the promise of great wisdom to be imparted. 'Viggo's catalogued some interesting hunting parties in the past; he's planning something new, that we know. Least we can do is be prepared.'

**_Hiccup's Hut, later That Night…_**

The sun had since surpassed the horizon when Astrid braved the precarious gangways to Hiccup's hut; a leather skin shielded her from the torrential rain as she carried two plates of steaming food and fish basket on her back. Soft fire light flickering through the gaps in his doorway and she could hear his metal foot as clopping about inside. Reserving no pretence for her current circumstances, she kicked at the door alerting Hiccup inside. It rose seconds later to a surprised expression as she took cover in the cosiness of his abode.

'A…Astrid?' He was slightly stunned barely remembering to close the door to the frigid air outside.

'Hi,' she said setting the plates down on a nearby bench before shedding the leathers in the corner. 'You hungry?'

'What?' he spied the plates of roast mutton chops and beans. 'You didn't have to,'

'That's what they said, but I wasn't sure if you were coming up. Benefit of the doubt,' she cast him a winning smile.

'Benefit of the doubt, so you braved the storm… Gods, what did I do to deserve this,' Hiccup shook his head fondly before retrieving the plates.

'There's a short but very descriptive list; I remember something about defeating a giant dragon?' she teased, sliding down the basket by Toothless. 'And for you, the fine delicacy of the finest fish this side of Luk Tuk,' she teased.

'And if I remember, it was Toothless who did most of the work,' Hiccup passed off her plate as they cosied against the Night Fury's hide.

The bitter sweet smell had his nostrils and flared and eyes dilated before he gleefully snapped a fish in one fluid motion. He warbled with content and gratitude before continuing his attack into the basket. Astrid reached up and scratch at his neck; his satisfied purr warming to the heart as at last their own taste buds could enjoy the succulents of their meal. Hiccup was already chewing on his mutton chop, the juices seeping out with eat bite. He turned his gaze to smile that lopsided, gap toothed smile, a string of meat stuck between it.

Astrid frowned, slightly deterred from the display but before she could react, Hiccup leaned closer and stole a quick kiss on her lips. 'Thank you. This is… this is really something special,' he graced.

She could taste the fresh savoury flavour on her lips. 'I'll pass your compliments onto the chef,' she quipped.

'Please, let me. You've troubled yourself enough already,' he chuckled.

She considered the gesture in hindsight. 'Perhaps, but it's usually worth it in the end,' she nudged his shoulder.

The comforts drawn from peace and solidarity were one of the many interesting dynamics to their life. Recent months offered an interesting and conscious intervention on their thoughts and realisations, yet they couldn't necessarily say it was new. They'd danced around the subject ever since that first flight all those years ago, at chances, enveloped by passion though never sure as to where they truly stood. It had come together now, a richer price in light of danger but never strained in commitment; they were still the same old team with a few new tricks.

'Heather asked me so many times; it was kind of like a mini obsession with her,' Astrid emphasised with her chop bone. 'And always at the worse time too, I nearly took out a Night Terror once.'

'I'm not surprised, she's always been sharp,' Hiccup shook his head in amusement.

'Sharp's a word. More like psychic, I mean it was one smile, one smile! Have you ever had to explain four years' worth of awkward, hopeful, messy…' Astrid screwed up her face as the words failed to appropriate themselves.

'I had a conversation with Dad once…' Hiccup said holding a straight face.

How she brought upon the multitude of shock and applause through just her eyes widening. He was holding his composure as if it were a normal convention in his life despite the inner sense of wit; he knew exactly what it conferred. With a balled fist, Astrid slugged at his shoulder through chortles of her own amusement.

'That's not fair,' she said.

'Hey hey, careful,' he caught his plate as it threatened to over balance off his knee.

'Conversation with your Dad,' she mused fondly. 'One of these days, I swear.'

'Colour me envious, you two get on swimmingly; an axe in one hand, bone shattering strength in the other,' he explained.

'And neither a mind to compete with yours. One of these days I'll have to show you just how brilliant you are,' Astrid rocked his shoulder with a gentle smile.

'Soon as I find some time away from all this,' Hiccup gestured towards the maps and various trinkets.

'It'll come,' Astrid assured him before feasting on her last bean. 'Anyway, so apparently Snotlout only just found out about, us, and now he keeps giving me these strange looks like he's looking for something.'

'Oh gods,' he pinched the bridge of his nose. 'And I've put him on tower duty with you tomorrow.'

'Don't worry about, really. We'll keep him busy,' she handed him her plate. 'But you know it does take into question what we discussed.'

'About the others acting differently?' He confirmed setting them down on a nearby bench.

'Yes and no. The same goes for us; like that's ever really changed; I'm more thinking about where your head's at?' she was idly stroking Toothless' neck.

'My head?' he met her eyes.

They were infallible, reaching out with concern. 'Just this afternoon, you laid down a lot of concern and now with your gear… how exactly are you feeling?'

He pursed his brow taking into account the multi-faceted array of interconnected issues and qualms. 'That's no easy answer, yet I don't think it's really changed in the last year.'

'How so?' she asked.

'Viggo's left his mark on us all; he won't walk away from this and I know so long as he's out there hunting dragons, neither can we. But at what cost?' Hiccup slowly returned casting his gaze out along Toothless' tail. 'He still has his fleet, his hunters and the Dragon Eye.'

'And we've pushed them back from the brink several times over; consider the possibility that maybe, he's just as desperate as we are; we've stained his image, affected his trades. I'd be willing to say he's struggling to fund his wares,' Astrid offered the hopeful idea.

'And yet his ships still arrive on our shores,' he regarded the reality of their conquest.

'Ship's less equipped for combat; I know you've noticed. The ones today didn't even have catapults, only men with bows. Viggo's strained for recourses just like us,' Astrid rose to meet his downcast eyes sliding a hand over his heart.

'Strained or he's deliberately holding back for something,' he nodded towards the charred project designs.

'Project Sunspear?' she confirmed.

He nodded, slowly running his eyes over the various compartmentalised designs and hand written notes. Where it told tale of a grand assemblage, the manner of what remained obscured as if only part of the complete project. It may have explained the allocation of resources keeping them on edge but to what scale was hidden; a craft, a new design of ship or a weapon of sorts, the true scope of Viggo's endeavours slunk beneath the shadows of his world.

'Months of searching and nothing to show but these plans the Tuff stole,' Astrid drifted towards the benchtop hosting the elaborate schematics. 'When Heather arrived last week, I thought she had news; safer to come in person than risk a terror mail being intercepted?'

'Nothing more than a territory scout,' Hiccup mused absently.

'And a social call,' Astrid earnt a small grin.

'Welcome as she always is, we're still in the dark,' he brushed a hand feeling the rough texture of the frayed parchment. 'Whatever he's planning, this is it; this is Viggo's endgame.'

* * *

**To be Continued in REMNANTS **


	3. REMNANTS

**_REMNANTS_**

* * *

The first rays of sunlight filtered along the horizon casting a fresh glimpse of the new day on Dragon's Edge. The sky was clear of any clouds leaving the air calm with the winter chill; the fortified base had withstood Thor's rage remaining strong against the winds. All hatches and doors were restrained securely as per Heather's instruction on behalf of the two outstanding leaders who lay comfortable in each other's arms upon a coat of midnight scales. Astrid felt the rays of morning impede against her eye lids. Slowly she pried them open to the harsh intensity of brightness against the soothing darkness her sleep had provided. She squinted hard bringing her hands up to rub away the sleep in her lashes. The warmth of the dragon behind her providing a lingering comfort she did not want to move from; she must have nodded off sometime during the storm. It wasn't her intent by any means but it beat a second battle against the raging elements. At first, her mind was still trudging through the early morning daze further eluding her to the fact someone was missing. There was no weight on her side, only the residual warmth cooled upon by the morning air.

'Hiccup?' she hummed quietly.

He was sure to be close by as Toothless still dozed in serenity behind her; his large breaths billowing out with a calm intensity. With careful movements, Astrid sat forward stiff from their camp on the floor. She searched across the floor and found her boots and shoulder guards. To her surprise Hiccup's aged bronze mail vest, shoulder guards and gauntlets where piled up next to hers. She rarely saw him without them only in the wake of certain injuries or in the lull of action. Astrid edged away from Toothless, picking up her guards and gathered last night's plates with an empty bucket; Stormfly was still down in her pen and they had a job to take care this morning. Astrid pushed rose Hiccup's door to the early morning sun and chilly air, but what she saw surprised her. Silhouetted against the first light was the lean figure of a young man standing like a sentry, calm but strong. His tousled hair bristled gently in the slight breeze. He wore only his red long sleeve tunic, leather pants and boot. She tentatively approached him not wanting to disturb his peace.

'Morning Milady,' he said turning back towards her, his face more vibrant and a genuine smile plastered across his face.

Astrid stood by his side, setting down the bucket and wrapped an arm around him with a small peck to his cheek. 'You're looking better morning,' she said.

He gave a reassuring chuckle; the light reflecting off his hair tinging it with red much like his father and the emerald green of his eyes glowing ever so slightly. 'I feel much better thanks to you,' he replied making Astrid blush.

Astrid slid away picking up the bucket. 'Likewise.'

Hiccup smiled, ducking his head. 'Are you off to rouse the others?' he asked.

Astrid pivoted in her steps to look at him. 'This tower won't build itself.'

Hiccup held his gaze, his features relaxed. 'Ok, be safe and if you spot anything you know, unusual, give us a shout.'

Astrid couldn't help but chuckle at his choice of words. 'If there's anything unusual, I'm sure Snotlout won't be far behind. I'll see you later babe,' she teased before resuming her cheery stride down the gangway.

Hiccup simply stared back in awe. The day was calm with an empty sky, the slight breeze bringing in a fresh scent of sea salt. His blank stare was broken by a rumbling yawn inside his hut; Toothless had woken from his slumber and now it was time to work. Like most of his inventions, Hiccup had spares for not just tail fins but saddle rigs too; he could remember a time his walls were arrayed with a vast collection of fins coloured with various patterns and materials. Those days seemed lost and littered with the adventure that they first sought upon arriving in these islands. One by one his arsenal waned, beaten by the trials of combat and exploration. Those that remained were struck with the tides of age, flayed along their edges and left to hang with a scarred memory.

Hiccup dug in through an old chest containing the spare saddle equipment. It was ripe with dust and like everything else, the elements had not been kind; he recognised it as Gobber's handiwork from after the Red Death, an older and slightly clunky design but still fit for a few maintenance runs. The leather stitching was a little strained for wear between each length of the brown material. Further down the lines, the ropes and pulleys were in a condition no better than the last saddle, rusted, splaying and old. Hiccup leant confused over the mess before him; he looked at the red material of the fin. It was faded and fairing worse for wear than he remembered, but how long ago was that? He could name the time somewhere after the Berserkers were defeated, before the Edge, before Viggo and his hunters.

Hiccup cast an eye back to his friend with a sigh. 'I'm sorry bud, this is my fault. And to think it was Dagur who helped me realise. I've let my obsession over Viggo neglected the things that are more important.

He reached up around the dragon's neck and held him close. He could feel the muscles retorting with each long breath beneath the sea of black scales; Toothless released a soft coo as his reply his eyes dilated fully. 'I'm going to make it up to you bud; this saddle is no better than your last, but it may be enough for one last flight. I'll just need time to do some repairs and then what do you say we go for long ride at sunset?' Hiccup suggested.

Toothless' gummy smile was more than enough indication to his rider. He nudged Hiccup causing him to unbalance to the ground before resting his large midnight head on top of him, the great luminescence of his eyes glowing before a little forked pink tongue extruded flicking a small lick on Hiccup's bristly chin.

'Wait Toothless, No!' Hiccup tried to protest as the length of the strokes increased in full, showering him sticky dragon saliva.

He shimmied out from the under the weight of the Night Fury wiping off the oozing liquid. 'That's real mature bud, way to compromise the respect of my peers,' Hiccup sassed, the smile impossible to wipe from either of their faces.

He placed a gentle hand on Toothless's muzzle. 'Ahh, you know I could never be mad at you bud, no matter what. Come on, let's try and fix this thing.'

Hiccup rolled up the bundles of leather, metal and rope then carried them out to his small workshop by his hut. He laid the saddle across the bench to inspect where the worst of the damage was. He found a charcoal pencil and began drawing circles over the stitching and torn leather straps. He was methodical and blessed with a perfectionist's accuracy, further lining the unstable pulley system back to the geared fin housing. He took a moment to examine the faded red material, running a thumb as if recalling its history. The saddle may have been in slightly better condition than the mess in the stables, but as he traced the white horned skull, the fears scratching his subconscious were seeping through.

Hiccup sighed at the sight of it. 'I know bud, it doesn't look great.'

Footsteps approached from behind, but they lacked a certain bounce; instead, they shuffled and were more weighted. He twisted around to see a wide figure with blonde shaggy hair, the slight golden whiskers on his chin glinting against the light.

'Morning Fishlegs,' he said with some optimism.

Fishlegs shuffled forward to better inspect his handiwork. 'Morning Hiccup, how go the repairs,' he asked with similar vigour.

'If by repair you mean desperate patchwork, then positively swell,' he remarked in good humour.

Fishlegs leaned over for a glance at the discoloured leather. 'Is Astrid working on the tower?'

'Yep, she checked out this morning, made sure Snotlout didn't back out on the commitment.' he replied crouching down for another length of leather to be marked out. 'But with both girls up there, I imagine he'll still come home more sore than usual.'

'Provided Hookfang doesn't do all the work,' Fishlegs joined him down on the planks as Meatlug waddled up behind him.

'Good point,' he acknowledged the likely factor. 'Aghh, look as long as it gets done I'm happy. There's enough right in front of me to handle for now,' An eerie smile wavered on his face as dawning prospects became clear.

'You know what, seeing as you're here do you think you could give me hand,' Hiccup inquired.

Fishlegs' face lit up at the suggestion. 'Yeah sure, what do you need,' he said enthusiastically.

Hiccup returned to the contraption before them; he brushed his hands over the main seat pointing at the scarring and torn stitching. 'Ok, well I'm going to start with re-working the leather and stitching and for that I'm going to need to replace the existing strips. I have all my spare materials inside in the boxes,' he instructed going back to marking the necessary cuts.

Toothless lowered himself down and rested his head against the wooden planks watching with curious eyes as his companion worked on the mechanical apparatus before him. There were various scraping and muffled sounds as Fishlegs sorted through his racks and boxes for the leather strips. Hiccup reached into his tool tray reaching a large scalpel and was about to start slicing away when Fishlegs called out.

'Um, Hiccup? There's no leather here or anywhere,' He called stilling Hiccup in confusion; he was sure he had extra strips.

Fishlegs appeared in the doorway of his hut, his expression puzzled and a bit worried 'Actually, I didn't find much of any material in there; your stores are practically empty.'

Hiccup placed down the scalpel and followed Fishlegs back into his hut. He jumbled through the draws and chests turning out clothes and old inventions confirming Fishlegs' lack of discovery. In the chaos of churning out his storage holds, he accidently knocked over a small cylindrical canister.

'Uh oh,' he gasped as the canister split releasing a green misty gas into the hut.

Hiccup froze as the canister depleted itself, spraying the gas outside over the gangplanks. 'Don't move!'

Fishlegs waited calmly as the gas slowly dissipated from the air. 'What is that thing?' he asked, carefully retrieving it with wide eyes. 'Incredible!' he mused turning the metallic device in his chunky fingers.

'Compressed Hideous Zippleback gas, figured we could use it to make a quick getaway distraction, that and help us train any particularly stubborn dragons,' Hiccup explained. 'Don't ask how I convinced Barf to let me extract it from him. But I don't think they'll be in any rush to pay back any life debts, should one arise,' he quipped.

He continued searching under draws and finally scavenging through his main equipment chest to find next to nothing. Just old inventions, spare legs, books and his sword. Hiccup reached in and pulled out the blade inspecting its edge.

'I ahh, originally planned to combine it with this thing,' he explained setting the sword back its in place.

This day whilst it started promising was slowly falling back into an array of problems. His saddles were broken and unreliable, his supply stores were deplted and he still had the threat of Viggo looming over the horizon. As far as Hiccup could tell, both Toothless and himself were grounded from any scouting or combat mission and he had no immediate solution for either issue. There was only one risky alternative that would put both Dragons Edge and his friends at risk. He trusted his companions to hold down the base; it was their last defendable post between Viggo and Berk and an assault on their home was unconscionable. Though, they'd survived through some of the toughest battles against overwhelming odds together. In the past, he was ready to answer the call to arms in a flash, now those prospects turned a bleak card; he had no choice but to return to Berk. The supplies and equipment he needed where there in abundance, if not just for restoration but reinvention too. Fishlegs stood idly by as Hiccup formulated a decision to counter the unexpected problems. He pulled at the top of his hair in frustration pulling it down to the sides of his face.

'New plan Fishlegs, I'm returning to Berk, I need to sort this out before Viggo sends his next wave of ships,' He said with a sigh of defeat.

Hiccup glanced across his hut at the blaring emptiness it had finally settling on the torn dragonfly wings. He paced with intent over to the suit taking it off its rack then retrieved his sword and the empty gas canister.

'And I think I'll be gone for more than a few days,' He concluded piling it up with some empty saddle bags.

Fishlegs watched his friend scurry around his hut packing various equipment and tools in preparation for his impromptu trip to Berk.

Hiccup piled the bags outside the hut near the saddle catching Toothless' attention as he looked up at the sudden commotion. 'Looks like we're taking flight after all bud,' Hiccup announced to the Night Fury.

Toothless expressed a face of concern peering back to the derelict saddle still fresh with charcoal marks; Hiccup saw the anxious reaction feeling the same fears as his best friend. 'I know bud, I don't like the prospects either, but we have to go.'

Toothless returned with a cautionary warble as Fishlegs joined them again. 'Fishlegs, do you think you can round up the others? We need to discuss this immediately,' Hiccup asked.

'Sure thing Hiccup, We'll be back soon' he replied mounting Meatlug before they floated off to the North.

**_Northern Coast…_**

Frosted winds bore nasty bite on the coasts edge but it didn't lay waste to the progress of the riders. The tower comprised of wood and stone was erected in minimal time with the effort shared amongst them. Heather and Astrid maintained a steady eye on the third member of their party waylaying any slackening thoughts he may have conjured. A watchtower was no house nor did it need the elegance that mirrored one with a simple spiral stairway up to the hovel.

'Three dragons and a pair of hands for each. It's amazing what you can accomplish,' Astrid smiled resting her hands on her hips.

'Even unmanned, at least it's some form of deterrence,' Heather noted, gazing over their handiwork.

'Yeah, a real work of art and all before lunch. Go us,' Snotlout lazily threw his fists in the air.

The girls smirked in his direction. 'It didn't kill you Snotlout, come on; even you can appreciate a job well done.'

'I can, and I will as soon as Hooky and I have caught up on our lost sleep,' He peeked out from underneath his helmet as he lay against Hookfang's hide.

Astrid tugged at her top before setting a path up the tower to overlook the sea. The waves fared a clam wash against he surrounding stacks and with last night's storm having passed over, the skies hung fair with the lingering patches of cloud. She closed her eyes to feel the peaceful sensation roll through her; in her mind, the echoes of yesterday's skirmish floated through her mind as she saw them fighting from afar. The feeling was always grafted with familiar senses; the longing for an end to the fighting, a strange notion in light of her combative strengths. The battering of wings followed a with heavy thud pulling Astrid from her thoughts to find Fishlegs and Meatlug arriving. She pursed her brow sensing the prospects of something unexpected much like his very arrival.

'Fishlegs? Is everything ok?' Heather inquired first.

Astrid vaulted from the tower catching the loop. 'Nothing major, Hiccup's calling a meeting; he's encountered an issue that may throw out our schedule for the next… week or so?' Fishlegs winced.

'A whole week!' Snotlout exclaimed thrusting back his helmet. 'What's _Princess Outpost_ done now.'

'The Twins better not be involved,' Astrid commented, crossing her arms.

'It'd be easier if they were,' Fishlegs remarked to little reception. 'Hiccup intends on flying back to Berk, today. His stores are empty and his spare saddle is worse than he thought.'

Heather and Astrid interpreted the tacit information reflective of the Dragon Hunters. 'Do we know if Viggo has spies in the South?' Heather proposed.

'Let's assume he does; it'll make things easier, Stormfly!' she called to her dragon as she rested in the sun. 'The sooner we settle routines, the sooner we can fortify the edge.'

She left little room for question before they were skyborne and soaring towards base. Barf and Belch were creeping along the gang way with the Twins having arrived and Hiccup waved in spotting their approach.

Stormfly touched down for Astrid to leap fluently from the saddle. 'How'd it go?' Hiccup asked.

'Smoother than you apparently,' she replied with a solemn smile.

'Yeah, I'm not keen on the idea but I don't have much choice otherwise,' he grimaced at the thought.

'Well, you're not going alone if the thought had crossed your mind,' Astrid eye him sternly.

'I figured you say that,' Hiccup ducked his head guiltily.

She quirked a short grin before her gaze caught his hut. 'Are you really out of supplies?

'Every last box,' he replied.

She shook her head in a manner of incredulousness. 'Really? You sure the twins didn't just ransack your hut?'

'And leave it still intact? I think they'd be offended to her you say that,' Hiccup remarked.

'In matters of interpersonal privacy, we are indeed offended,' Tuffnut balled his fist to his chest. 'Though you're right about the lack of destruction; _given permission_, we would happily send it to the heavens.'

'You know where to find us,' Ruff tagged on a wink.

The others were circling around prompting them to move the conversation inside. 'No, Viggo's had my attention for too long now. It's left little time to keep tabs on everything in a… domestic sense.'

Astrid rested a hand on his shoulder laying jokes aside. 'I know, that's why _we're_ here,' she stepped back to sit by Heather.

Hiccup felt the warmth reach his heart as he met the expectant eyes of his friends. 'Looks like I'm indebted once again to all of you. We've had several difficult months and until now I feel as though everything we've faced is just a warm up by comparison. Viggo and his Hunters are going to keep coming, that we know for sure only I feel as though he's betting on higher stakes now. I just wish it were under better circumstances.'

'How bad is the tail exactly?' Heather inquired.

'Nowhere close to battle worthy; it's an old model, Toothless and I might get one lengthy run, after that, it's not worth the risk,' he explained gritting his teeth before confirming the overarching suspicions. 'My stores are empty. So we have no choice but to return to Berk.'

'For how long?' Snotlout narrowed his eyes.

'I don't know,' he stated to an eerie response.

'Once called, Viggo could have his fleet assembled in three days,' Tuffnut flicked off his fingers. 'And then there's project Sunspear?'

'_Sunspear_,' Hiccup sighed under his breath. 'Look, given any other way you know I'd take it but Viggo's been preparing for months; we've all seen the shipyards. He's been launching scouts from his island to the straights of Baulder and now with this project Sunspear… my hands are tied.'

Hiccup noted the shadows of concern that befell the gang, even Heather. 'There's still several leagues of ocean between us and the straights let alone Berk and as you mentioned, scout ships,' she reinforced.

Hiccup acknowledged the set of trials before glancing an eye to Astrid. 'He won't be travelling alone,' she announced. 'I'll ride on his wing as support. If we're lucky, we'll slip through undetected.'

'If not you'll have four, maybe five days to resupply _and_ return,' Fishlegs enforced.

'Not to mention the scouts themselves,' Ruffnut highlighted. 'You know, arrows and fireballs… just saying.'

'Then we leave at dusk,' Hiccup offered his simple solution.

'And if by chance you reach Berk, how do we know you won't get distracted?' Snotlout raised his brow pointing between them suspiciously.

'Really Snotlout?' Heather reprimanded him.

'The South woodlands on Berk are in flower this time of year. Perfect for a little escapade enchanté.'

'Esca- what?' Ruff scrunched her nose.

'How do you know about the flowers,' Tuff glared with question.

Hiccup pinch the bridge of his nose with an apologetic glance to Astrid. 'This is why we didn't want to tell anyone?' his tone dripped with irony.

'…More so, the layers of the soft grass beds trap a natural warmth so it's kind of like a blanket made of plants,' Snotlout continued with his rant before Astrid shot to her feet.

'Hey! Not the time,' she warned with an icy glare before posing Hiccup with a new line of thinking. 'What if we use the scouts to our advantage?

The idea brought the room to silence as each tried to mull the possibilities. 'Please, do enlighten us?' Snotlout groaned with a flourish of his hand.

'We force Viggo's hand,' Astrid scrounged a piece of parchment and charcoal from the nearby barrels. 'His scouts patrol the straights; if we cripple one enough that can still deliver our heading, we not only secure a time frame but it should be enough to draw Viggo's fleet in for the assault. Hiccup and I come in from behind with a surprise attack,' Astrid drew a rough layout for the others to see.

Snotlout blinked once before his blank features met Astrid directly. 'You should leave the plans to Hiccup,' he deadpanned.

'No,' Hiccup interjected clearly running the details through his meticulous mind. 'No that may just work. We can sneak aboard the scout ship before they have a chance to signal aid. The saddle may be worse for wear but Toothless isn't.'

'In and out, minimal wear, maximum effect' Heather turned a smile at thought. 'What about the rest of us?'

Their traction on thought had Hiccup churning out ideas on the spot and as such his grin spread almost to devilish to be considered safe, at least in Snotlout's defence. 'Snotlout, you're always looking for ways to prove yourself. I am trusting you to oversee the defence of Dragon's Edge. This place needs to be battle ready when Viggo arrives,' Hiccup explained, his voice stern with authority.

'Me? You two are crazy, you know that right?' he blanched at the promise of authority.

'It's been mentioned,' he shared an amused glance with Astrid.

'The question is on you Snotlout; Trust our friends, listen to them and you'll see how capable you are,' Astrid supported his point.

'I… I, are you sure about this. Ok in complete seriousness I think you're making a mistake. We're talking about war, actual war and you want me in charge… Heather has seen it all, she's survived in the wilds on her own; Thor she infiltrated the Dragon Hunters!' Snotlout protested, his evidence fair in his defence.

'But you know Dragon's Edge, its weak points and defences,' Hiccup reinstated firmly. 'Heather's experience in the wilds makes her perfect for hunting and tracking; that's why I want to ask her to head North to keep tabs on Viggo's operation.'

A cold rush tingled down her spine but remained resolute affirming her strengths. 'I can do that.'

'Send a terror mail if anything changes, that ship needs to reach port or we lose the advantage,' Hiccup instructed receiving confirmative nods.

'Then we have our assignments,' he addressed the gang in full before passing an eye to Astrid. 'We better start packing.'

'Wait, what about the rest of us?' Fishlegs piped as they duo set to leave.

Hiccup offered a curt nod to towards their newly instated leader. 'Snotlout?'

He sat there with a blank expression as the others anxiously awaited their first instruction.' Ahhh, the Dragon Hunters are inbound so we should check the Night Terror postings, make sure they're creating a strong perimeter. Ruff, Tuff you take the East side while I go West,' Snotlout slowly picked up momentum, his confidence rising. 'Fishlegs…'

'Yes?' he arced his brow.

'How are you with rocks?' he smirked, whether intentionally or not was uncertain.

'I ride a Gronkle,' Fishlegs stated bluntly.

'Good, good. We'll need ammunition for the catapult,' he instructed labelling it off mentally.

'We don't have a catapult,' Fishlegs frowned.

'Trebuchet then, they're superior anyway,' Snotlout remarked.

'No trebuchet, only Astrid's ballista,' he pointed through the opened doors where the siege weapon sat dormant upon Astrid's hut.

Snotlout squinted in thought. 'Hmmm. Ok, new plan…'

With the dismissal of the meeting, Hiccup and Astrid gathered together their gear and assembled on the landing strip outside the stables. Daylight was in its fading cycle as the sun glazed the horizon's edge painting the seas with an amber hue. The last of the straps were tightened with deliberate caution to reduce any more strain than necessary on the aged leather. Hiccup made one final check on both pedal stirrups checking for any damage to the joints; he followed the lines down to the faded tail fin and ran his hands over the gear sprockets in place. It should last them the trip back to Berk, beyond that was irrelevant. Hiccup met his best friends in his luminous green eyes, the pupils dilating with confidence.

'Ready to go bud?' He asked and was returned with the signature wide gummy smile.

The sound of heavy footsteps approached as Astrid and Stormfly and the gang met them outside the stables. Her pack was hoisted securely behind her saddle including her beloved axe. Stormfly cocked her head sideways at Toothless offering a small chirp of enthusiasm. Toothless responded in equal content with a deep warble. Hiccup walked around to Toothless's right mounting onto the saddle, the metal clinking together as his prosthetic foot locked into place. He worked both pedals opening and adjusting the tilt of the tail fin; it fanned out revealing the white horned skull painted on its face.

At last he met the gang as they awaited their departure. 'Come next week, we'll be in fighting form, the Dragon Hunters will be on their last legs and the Grimborns will either be under lock and key or sinking with their ships to the bottom of the ocean. Good luck gang.'

Astrid offered a warming smile as he settled into the saddle. 'Ready?'

'After you Milady,' he quipped before they launched in the air to begin the long journey home.

It had been months since they last visited Berk, since they'd seen their parents. There was still the safety of the Edge and the others to keep in consideration; even with four dragons the chances of successfully defending the Edge was unnervingly slim. Astrid was right all the same; Hiccup needed someone to have his back. If the Edge were to fall, Berk's only defence against the hunters would be lost, the riders would retreat and they could live to fight another day. It was a loss they could cope with, but not Hiccup; he was the key to the future, the pride of Berk, the next in line to be Chief.

**_The Straights of Baulder…_**

Fog settled in a thick bank across the sea as night consumed the world. Away from the major settlements and the peaks that raised the Earth, two dragons coasted high amongst the wispy clouds leaving a thin trail in their wake as they peered into the darkness for any sign of life. Hours had long since passed from their departure and midnight was soon to draw the turn of the new day. Toothless crooned softly as his eyes broke the darkness, gliding along in a gentle arc. Stormfly sailed alongside him with their riders leaning over for a glimpse at the seas below. The endless range of stony cliffs that formed the Straights of Baulder loomed as a torrential shadow on the horizon.

'There's the straights,' Astrid indicated pulling Hiccup's attention. 'How's the tail?'

'It's holding,' he gently tugged at the main pulley line. 'Let's hang round by the cliffs; the fog's thick enough it should provide for some cover.'

'Cover on both parties,' Astrid noted as they urged in for a shallow dive.

The dragons let the gentle breeze float them over the ridge before coming in for a solid landing. Hiccup dismounted and ran a hand over Toothless' scales before scanning the bay for any hint of a ship mounted lantern. His fingers idly fidgeted with the straps on his shoulder pads testing their durability.

'Hey, how are you feeling?' Astrid inquired joining him by the cliff's edge.

'Right now? A little cold, anxious, why?' he cast a grin.

'No, it was just a thought I had on the way here. That was pretty risky leaving Snotlout in charge. And all this, for the Edge,' Astrid commended, casting her gaze out to sea.

'You're not having doubts are you?' he quipped, though understanding the gravity of her queries.

'No, no or course not,' she shook her head earnestly. 'It'll be good for him to stretch his wings, metaphorically speaking. He'll come to it.'

'Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself more than anything,' Hiccup noted meeting her distant expression.

She narrowed her gaze before gently slugging his arm. 'You're probably right. Still, I feel as though this entire plan is hinging on finer odds than we're used to.'

Hiccup seemingly paused in consideration. 'Desperate times?'

'Desperate measures,' Astrid concluded before eyes caught onto something in the distance. 'Wait.'

'Dragon Hunters,' Hiccup followed her gazed locking on the glint of torch light glowing within the fog. 'Toothless.'

Hiccup tightened his pads once more as Astrid adjusted her top before they mounted their dragons and dove over the cliff's edge. The icy air bit ferociously at their skin before the mist consumed them along the water's surface. Hiccup indicated for Astrid to curl along the port side while he slipped along the starboard for an entry at the stern. She acknowledged his directions before drawing her axe with nimble fingers; Hiccup mirrored her movements unsheathing his sword with his thumb ready on the igniter. The luminous glow of the light before them grew as did the sound of the sea sloshing against the ship's hull. The deck was sheened with moisture that reflected the moon and firelight in glistening waves.

Two Dragon Hunters sat around a makeshift table comprised wooden barrels with a Maces's and Talons set; their game was reaching the climax with seven gold pieces for the victor. 'Longship two, forward to mark. Tell you what Morgon, I don't bloody mind the fog; it's kind of like a fluffy blanket you know. It's cozy.'

'Whatever you say mate, doesn't change the fact I'm freezing my backside over here. Longship one to longship two, match aggression,' Morgan replied pushing his piece forward up the board.

'I've got you covered there mate. Slacktrunks' got these new woollies; he gets them from fresh sheep clippings, weaves them up, calls them thermals he does,' Istvan quickly eyed the board with a frown. 'What's this? Think you caught me napping? Nah nah, bruiser intercept, four man quarry on six; two bruiser lead and your chief is now my prisoner and or trophy,' he swiftly swiped the gold into his pouch as Morgan struggled to comprehend the devastating loss he'd suffered.

'What the… cheap git! You got some dirty hands you know that?' he exclaimed with a pout.

'And sharp mind don't you forget,' Istvan quipped prodding his friend in the shoulder. 'Aye, you'll get it one of these days; once I've won your weight in gold most likely haha.'

A tremor rumbled the hull clattering the idle pieces on the board. 'Freya's grace, what was that?' Istvan clasped his helmet whilst Morgan snatch the nearby lamp.

Several hunters emerged from the hold with spears and swords at the ready; they swivelled around shining their lamps into the darkness but it offered no greater help. The ship rocked again with an explosive blast as flume of fire illuminated the bow.

'Dragon Riders!' The captain cried stumbling from his quarters. 'Send the alert!' A solid thump collided with his face as an elbow struck him clean in the face.

'It's the boy,' Istvan gasped reaching for his mace.

A secondary thump pulled their attention from behind revealing a lean, axe wielding warrior flanked by a Deadly Nadder. 'Heya boys,' Astrid quipped before driving her axe handle up through Morgan's chin.

He was knocked stone cold as Astrid followed through with a horizontal strike claiming the lamp. The sticky flame spilled onto the deck hosting them in a dull ambience. 'Stormfly, spine shot!' She crouched down allowing her dragon to shoot a volley of spines over head.

Istvan flipped the game board for cover before tumbling out of the way as spine split the wood. 'Bring it down!' He ordered before sending his spear at the dragon. Stormfly skipped out of the way as Astrid skipped through the gathering hunters, flourishing her axe with violent precision.

Another blast spilled frayed wood from the captains quarters for Toothless emerged with a threatening cry. Hiccup was fast on the follow through with his blade blazing with fire. He vaulted off the loft into a tumble before swiping at the ropes holding the sails down tight. The ship creaked under the strain as the main sail swung round colliding with three unfortunate hunters.

'Take it out Toothless!' He pointed towards the mast before a flash of searing light cracked the wood in two. 'Nice shot, whoa!'

A hunter appeared on his right brandishing his sword with fury; the advance caught Hiccup by surprise as he narrowly parried the strike driving his aggressors' blade into the deck. His elbow followed through cracking the hunters nose.

A sudden crack of light illuminated in the sky with a trail of smoke. 'HEY! DRAGON RIDER RAID! DRAGON RIDERS!' The bellowing call of a hunter from aloft the helm waved his lanterns into the depth of the mist.

'That's new,' Hiccup remarked on the airborne signal as Astrid caught a glimpse of the Hunter's parade before settling their advance. 'I've got this guy,' Astrid relayed before charging up the steps.

As Hiccup and the dragons rounded up the remaining hunters, Astrid powered onto the helm; her footsteps pulled the hunter's attention but all before the flat of her axe left him seeing stars. She followed out to where he was signalling; the fog bank was thick but the faint glow of a nearby ship soon appeared.

'Uh oh. Hiccup, there's a second ship on its…' she trailed off as another light to the North breached the fog. 'Two hunter ships incoming!'

Hiccup caught the message with a shiver down his spine; he cast a quick glance to Toothless' tail fin and the scattered hunters all laying unconscious bar Istvan who was now restrained to the deck. Between the dying flames and the aerial signal, he was caught on a laden barrel seeping heavy powder from within.

'Hey. What's in the barrels?' He questioned Istvan.

Toothless crept closer baring his teeth for emphasis. 'Ahhh, it, it's an explosive; we use it in the signal!' He cowered back with shear terror in his eyes.

'Explosive?' Hiccup's mind whirred away in line with the approaching hunter vessels before striking a brilliant idea. 'Hold that thought,' he darted towards the hold and peered in to find a complete stock hold of barrels.

'Astrid! Bring the ship around, I have an idea,' Hiccup called out to her.

'Aye Aye Captain!' she teased, swinging the wheel until it locked with the gears.

She peered across the deck to find him rolling the barrel towards the trap doors. The barrel split on impact leaving a mound of the powder to shower over the others. 'Haha, perfect. When I give the word Bud, send it to Valhalla.'

'You're crazy!' Istvan exclaimed.

Hiccup smirked at the thought. 'I'd have to be or this probably wouldn't work,' he remarked before they joined Astrid at the helm.

'Where are we at?' he asked as their heading slowly brought them in line with the converging ships.

'They're lining up on both sides, I think they're trying to flank us,' she relayed.

'Perfect. I've set a payload in the hold, remain on course and let's return to sender,' he leant against the forward railings.

From aboard the opposing the ships, the captains exchanged a word of warning as their targets eerily sailed to towards them. 'Keep your eyes sharp, crew. These are no bandits or wild creatures for hunting; these are dragon riders, expert warriors. Do not underestimate them!'

'And keep your fire low for Thor's sake, that ship's stocked with explosives,' the second captain ordered.

'They're coming right at us!' the bowman alerted.

'Hold fast lads, helmsman bring us starboard now!' The captain commanded.

'Brace yourself!' Astrid called as Hiccup wrapped himself around the railings.

'Prepare for impact, ARRGH!' The Hunter Captain bellowed as the ships collided in a shower of wood and rope.

All parties collapsed to the deck as the force thundered across the bay. 'Top marks sailor,' Hiccup quipped as they scrambled to their feet, earning a wry smile. 'Let's get out of here.'

Hiccup mounted Toothless only to catch a glimpse of the second ship veering towards them with her crew assembled at the helm. 'Hiccup, watch out!' Astrid cried before the second shock wave knocked them down.

The impact jutted their vessel from where it was lodged with the first ship. Stormfly squawked, sporadically hopping into the air as Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid tumbled across the helm. The hunters from both ships readily jumped the gap with their weapons drawn as the riders collected themselves. The oncoming barrage bore little enthusiasm as they raised their arms ready to fend of their escape. Toothless and Stormfly lined up the stairway blasting streams of plasma and magnesium at the first wave of aggressors.

'On your left!' Astrid darted around Hiccup as a hunter jumped the gap from the opposing helm.

Their weapons clashed with the striking of steel before Hiccup followed through with a left hook to the cheek. More hunters continued to pull the advantage clawing and leaping onto any outcropping or foothold available. The deck was flooded and the riders were losing the breathing room to escape.

'The dragon's are running low, we need a window!' Astrid circled with a series of quick jabs before finishing a hunter with her axe.

'Toothle… ARGH!' A lumbering force reefed Hiccup by his shoulder and slammed him against the wheel; his shoulder guard was ripped from its straps.

The bruiser tossed the frayed material before drawing back for a slug. 'I'm gonna mince you into paste!'

Hiccup used his nimble form to the advantage by ducking underneath with a quick slice to the bruiser's knee. He clutched his leg collapsing in perfect line of the wheel grips for Hiccup to pull down and batter him with a series of uppercuts. Astrid in the meantime found herself duelling with the first captain, his beefy frame strong but at a disadvantage to her reflexes. Regardless of the outcome, the hunters were too numerous and Stormfly was reaching her limits.

'Pull back, jump!' Hiccup called turning for a hasty retreat.

Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly all broke off their assaults with one final barrage before high tailing it over the edge. In one final effort, Hiccup twisted on his foot and pelted his flaming sword over the helm towards the deck hoping to Thor it would make its mark.

Now unbound thanks to his fellow hunters, Istvan caught the crackling light of the sword as it spiralled towards the open hold. 'Take cover!' he yelled before charging overboard.

The steel clattered against the edge before bouncing into the well of explosive powder. The lingering flames dripped and like a display worthy of the gods, the ship erupted in a spectacular ball of fire and shrapnel quaking, wood, steel, ocean and earth. The dragons felt the shockwave push them as their riders clung onto their grips in hollowed awe of the destruction that would make even the Twins jealous.

'When you said you wanted to cripple the ships, that's not quite what I had in mind,' Astrid simply stared as the fire rained over the convoy.

'At least it'll look convincing,' Hiccup remarked as they arced into the clouds.

'Yeah well let's hope your dramatic flair hasn't ripped our chances or this'll all be for nothing,' Astrid reminded him of the stakes.

Amongst the smouldering debris, the second hunter captain begrudgingly pushed herself up through the pain. Her crew were cowering with burns and impalement and as for the other captain, his body lay motionless against the helm. The few that found some semblance of cover slowly crawled to assembly; even Istvan managed to haul his sodden self into the wake of devastation.

'Blasted dragon riders!' the captain yelled kicking a patch of timber in frustration. 'Where's Olan? The captain of this ship where is he?'

'Olan's dead captain Helen,' Istvan trudged onto the deck dripping from head to toe. 'You're the ranking commander.'

Helen grit her teeth in frustration before throwing down her sword. 'Gather the survivors, see what you can about getting one of these things to float. We sail for Thunderclaw bay; Viggo will want to hear this.'

* * *

**To Be Continued in RECOLLECTIONS.**


	4. RECOLLECTIONS

**_RECOLLECTIONS_**

The chilly air lapped against their faces staining their cheeks with pink colouration. Extended beyond the four of them, a blue matte blended without a line to separate sky from sea. The coming of dawn was clear with only the sun breaching the horizon from the East shooting rays across the lapping waves some many hundred feet below them. Since the straights, the flight was calm and without disruption; a reassuring notion to the riders steeped in slumber upon the aged and beaten saddle. Toothless maintained a steady line but for now, they could rest assured they would reach Berk unchallenged.

Awoken with the unfiltered light, Hiccup slid his chest down against the battered saddle reaching out to the stirrup mechanics. He stroked the lines leading from the pedals around the fastening rings; the ropes were brittle against his skin with small tears in the fibres prominent along the entire length. He peered down at the bolts fastened against the metal framework circling around the Toothless's front leg. There was rust around the edges and it creaked against the resistance of the stiffened leather; cracks ran with abundance along the surface layer. A shift in the air pressure caused the Night Fury to sway without warning. Hiccup felt the sudden movement whipping his hands back to the grips with force.

'Easy Toothless, we're almost there,' he calmed, a hint of worry embedded in his tone.

Toothless rumbled in agreement angling his glide on a calmer current. Hiccup pushed himself back up into a sitting position feeling the gentle sway between his legs. Noticing the adjustment in height, Astrid directed Stormfly into a glide beside Toothless being careful not to disrupt the gentle flow of the Night Fury. Astrid looked across to the flowing locks of auburn hair fluttering in the wind; his eyebrows were softened, brimmed with ease. Cast in the morning light with the wake of destruction to reminisce, battered, torn and ever at peace during this chaotic time. Even with the probability of a mechanical failure, Hiccup looked untroubled from anything; he looked as if he were in sense, free. She caught his emerald green eyes as they scanned the blurred horizon looking for any form. Toothless retained his vision forward, a calm expression upon his scaly face as his eye lids slowly slid together drifting into a mid-flight snooze, captured serenity.

'How are you holding up?' she asked breaking the stillness in the sky.

Hiccup arched his back stretching his vertebrae, taut from riding. 'The saddle should hold out until we reach Berk so that's going for us,' he said letting out a relieving sigh.

Astrid returned a smile shaking her head at his simple miscomprehension. 'I meant you Hiccup, are you feeling alright?'

He stared at her for a moment considering his response. He took into account all that had happened in the last day and a half relishing in the fact that while it was a necessary trip home, he had also found a relative escape from the chaos and destruction. The lingering pressure of their time frame remained a constant, but he still felt at ease nonetheless.

'Nothing half a nights' sleep couldn't fix I'm sure,' he remarked.

Astrid felt her heart warm; this was the Hiccup she knew was at his best, fearless and in control. 'Sure, but at first glance you don't look like the epicentre of tranquillity; how bad were you clipped?'

He mulled on the thought for a moment too long. 'Shoulder's definitely bruised, multiple frays… yeah. Add it to the pile I suppose?'

'And your sword?' she inquired.

He shook his head subconsciously subduing the rising trepidation. 'I'll figure it out. Look, with a busted ship it'll take more than a day for the Hunters to reach Viggo, add that to his mobilisation time; I'd say we have five days at best,' Hiccup ran the numbers allowed. 'Either way, Heather'll keep us posted.'

Astrid acknowledged the logic at hand; the time frame was still tight but they could make it work. 'Speaking of which and I know I already asked but, why Snotlout? I'm happy to stand by that choice but there's more to it isn't there?'

Hiccup chuckled, a grin spreading across his face. 'Not really, it's a chance to prove himself a leader not only to us but himself. You saw how he immediately withdraw; under dire circumstances he opted in defence for those with experience. The truth is he is perfectly capable at doing, it's listening that I hope he learns.'

'You believe he'll appeal to the ideas of the others,' Astrid landed on the conclusive idea.

'If it means defending the Edge, absolutely,' Hiccup replied with confidence. 'That way, the only thing that _can _stop us is Viggo. But… not to discount the possibility of cutting us some slack once he sees how hard it can be,' he added content with his justification.

It was Astrid's turn to laugh. 'Nothing more to it, right,' she quirked an eyebrow.

The familiar peaks of the Meridian of misery glistened against the rising sunlight at last; their journey was near an end and there they could finally renew what was broken. 'So I hear the Southern Woodlands are nice this time of year,' Astrid quipped earning a hearty laugh.

He ducking his head in regards to her tacit implications. 'You could take any Island along the South Eastern province and I'm sure they'll all surprise.'

'And beyond that?' Astrid cast her gaze towards the South.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, his knowledge not yet versed. 'I dunno, we've never gone farther than Eel Island.'

'One day,' she smiled with surety. 'One day you'll get there.'

**_Berk…_**

A wintery haze breathed across the sky as the waves lapped against the higher cliffs on Berk's Northern coast. The dragons passed over forest hills and plateaus to finally feast upon the beauty of their home. This was Berk, the centrepiece of stubbornness and bad breath. Its newly built structures may be vibrant with colour but within the welcoming village was home to something far more sinister; a winter that clung worse that foul air. Sure, it made leaving the cosiness of one's home a battle of a less violent kind, but thankfully there was always someone close by to lend a hand. In turn, the small village they once knew had since transformed into a colourful paradise on the verge of completion.

'Dad's kept busy that's for sure,' he turned in his saddle to see Astrid and Stormfly gliding with grace in the calm circulating air. 'Care to look around?'

'After you,' she replied angling Stormfly along his wing.

Hiccup leaned forward resting a hand on Toothless's head. 'Take it away Bud,' he received an agreeable bark.

The new additions to accommodating the dragons were finally completed and decorated with an array of exciting flavours. The stands rising from the sea just off the cliffs stood with stability and strength, elevated rows lined the stadium and a large wooden throne stood at its apex; the new spectator gallery for the dragon racing no doubt. They passed directly over it climbing with the steep slope of the isle. The windmill sat to their left collecting the winds in its blades and behind it, the first lines of homes drawing around the winding slopes and footbridges. Toothless and Stormfly dipped towards the water tower. They lowered their claws and skimmed the water startling some other dragons and a few Vikings below. As they looked up to see the silhouetted shapes streak across the sky dawning sky they called out with a cheer to the others informing them that the pride of Berk was home.

'Hey look, Hiccup's back!' They cheered.

The riders heard the faint cheers of their fellow Vikings as they passed around the towering weather vane in a wide arc. Hiccup peered down to see Gobber making his way from his bustling workshop to the main plaza. Toothless continued on his banked path diving down over the cliff's edge by the hangar; the sea lapped at the rocks spraying both riders with salted water. Hiccup eased the pedals adjusting the fin's pitch as to rise in a high arc back over Berk, the resistance increased with applied pressure as Toothless soared back into the sky. Together they reached the climax of the arc feeling the pull of two forces suspend them in a weightless void.

Hiccup leaned forward against the saddle compressing his form to minimise the drag. 'Easy does it bud,' he advised.

Stormfly twirled around in his wake with Astrid freely flaying her arms out to feel her fingers plow through the winds. Together, they glided in another wide arc by the Great Hall to see the immensely large doors swing open and a powerful figure emerged; his mighty, flame red beard unmistakable to anyone who knew the name.

'Hiccup! Boomed the jolly voice of Stoick the Vast; Hiccup shifted the pedals in for a tight manoeuvre to greet his father. Instead a loud snap echoed in his ears and the world suddenly flipped as Toothless cried out in alarm.

'Hiccup!' Astrid instinctually reached out.

Toothless' tail slipped awkwardly sending them both on an undignified collision course with a nearby hay wagon. The gathering crowds all winced at the impact as Toothless emerged from under the piles of straw with a sneeze. He began to prod amongst the wagon for his fallen rider as both Stoick and Astrid ran to join him.

'Ow,' Hiccup groaned from within the hay.

'Are you alright son?' Stoick's voice echoed across the plaza.

'Oh gods. Yeah, yeah just, need a moment to hide away from the public shame,' he groaned before Toothless gummed his arm and hauled a straw riddle Hiccup to his feet. 'Well that went well.'

The ropes were finally at their end as they dangled idly in the grass; at journey's end no less as if there wasn't some poetic irony amongst it all. Hiccup stretched out his back feeling the vertebrae pop from the strain.

Astrid appeared and immediately began wiping him down only to feel the various areas of abuse his riding armour has suffered. 'Gods, a couple of clips? Looks like you've been mauled by a Gronkle.'

He considered the circumstances with an ironic expression despite her concerns. 'Kind of feels that way too.'

'Well I'll be honest. Today was looking dull until just now,' Stoick finally towered over them with a smug grin.

'Oh, good morning to you too,' Hiccup replied with as best a smile he could manage despite the various straw pieces still sticking out from every nook they could wedge themselves in.

Stoick rested a meaty hand on his son's shoulder. 'Are you alright son?' He asked, his voice half trying to sound concerned but at the same time humoured all the same.

Hiccup stretched out his right leg for good measure. 'Should be… yep, still there.'

At last, Stoick drew the duo in for a bone crushing hug. 'Ha, it's wonderful to see you two again, what brings you back to Berk all of a sudden? Viggo hasn't pushed you off the Edge has he?' Hiccup and Astrid were released from the embrace as he knelt down beside Toothless to stroke his head; Toothless crooned gleefully at the touch, leaning in for more contact.

'No… well, not yet at least,' Hiccup admitted retrieving his satchel. 'But he'll be ready to strike by weeks' end,' he watched as his father's brow furrowed at the thought.

'And you're in no condition to fight. Right. Well, first thing's first. Breakfast!' Stoick vibrantly announced. 'They're cooking up a feast in the Great Hall. Let's get you fed and then we can see about knocking Viggo into your volcano,' he wrapped both hands on the riders' shoulders, catching Hiccup's bruise but nonetheless leading them up to the Great Hall with their dragons in tow.

**_The Great Hall…_**

Stoick drew a great whiff of the flavoursome scents drifting throughout the hall. 'I'm smelling a feast worthy of the Gods Hoark. I'll take three. Now how about you?' Stoick chuckled heartily as the riders shook their heads in amusement. 'Fill her up eh?'

With their stew in hand they settled around one of the outer tables away from the main consortium. 'So the other riders are prepping the Edge for an assault. Now you're sure he's coming?'

Both riders affirmed with a firm nod. 'After we escaped Thunderclaw bay, Viggo's sent non-stop waves of ships to attack the edge; he's been prodding at our defences looking for any weaknesses but we've managed to build them up. It's taken its toll both sides,' Astrid explained setting her bowl down.

Hiccup retrieved the schematics fragment from his satchel and lay it flat against the table. 'He's amassed his fleet for something called Project Sunspear. Given the stain we've put on his operation he's reached desperate measures; whatever this thing is, it's meant to wipe us out for good. So we've lain a trap,' Hiccup flattened his personal map of the surrounding archipelago over the top. 'Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Twins are working on preparing the base itself, anything to wear down his ships when they arrive. We've sent Heather North to spy on Viggo's position, she'll keep us posted if anything changes; given our dragons are faster, we still have the advantage. In the meantime, Astrid and I attacked a scout convey this this morning; with any luck they'll report back to Viggo sometime in the next day. That'll give us a three days to restock and if we time things just right, we should return right as Viggo reaches the Edge; we attack from behind, catch him by surprise.'

Stoick stroked at his beared as he followed Hiccup's layout. 'Viggo's no fool, he'll suspect something.'

'Only one way to know,' Hiccup returned to the bench where he found Astrid idly beaming in his direction. 'What?'

'Hmm? Nothing,' her cheeks flushed as she settled back to her stew.

He was prepared to investigate further when a loud clatter from the main doors caught their attention. Two Terrible Terrors yapped as they soared into the rafters amongst a few of the other friendly denizens camping in the warmth.

'Oh, bloody cretans! Stoick, we got a pack of Terrors loose; tell the old bat if she can't keep em' under control I'll put dragon nip in her next bowl of noodle soup!' Gobber exclaimed as he hobbled through the busy hall. 'You know I say it every time you're back but without you riders to herd the pack its worse than bedlam. Next thing you know they'll be nibblin' at me undies, I only got so many spares.'

'I'm sure Gothi won't mind sewing you a new pair in return,' Hiccup remarked.

'Ehh, her handiwork isn't near what it was, not with those fingers,' Gobber grimaced.

A third party joined in from the fray passing out a spare bowl and tankard for Gobber. 'Among other things there Gobber you could say that three times over. Some of the stuff she's been scribbling is bit on the nose if you don't mind me saying.'

'Dad?' Astrid exclaimed before leaping from the bench.

Walther furrowed his brow at the familiar voice before his own smile boomed. 'I thought that was you I saw flying over earlier, what are you doing on Berk Astrid?' He caught his daughter leaping against his broad shoulders before they knocked wrists in greeting.

'Supply run. Hiccup's run into a bit of technical trouble again.'

'More crazy inventions? I thought you said you were keeping an eye on that.'

'You know Hiccup, there's no Viking more stubborn.,' she remarked.

'Except his father,' Gobber quipped circling around by their chief. 'Meaning no offense there Stoick.'

Stoick rolled his eyes. 'You're the one who taught him how to smith.'

'Aye, that be true,' Gobber chuckled heartily as the Hoffersons joined them.

'Still making village gossip I see, even if it's just my tinkering,' Hiccup remarked apathetically.

'That what you're calling it now,' Gober jabbed as Astrid rocked his good shoulder.

'Don't worry, you'll be seeing a lot more him this week Gobber. Hiccup's got what? Toothless' saddle, sword, armour?' Astrid tried detailing the growing list of refinements.

'I've run my stores out on the Edge; both saddle rigs are wrecked, my armour is…' he pulled at the tattered remains, 'And I lost my sword during the raid.' Hiccup explained, before carefully folding his maps back into his satchel.

'Well the forge is hot and the waterwheel's flowing, come down and I'll get you sorted,' Gobber offered.

'Soon,' Hiccup reassured him but the look in his eye suggested a second coming. 'Given the fight we're going into, we'll need more than just repairs.'

'Upgrades?' Astrid suggested.

'A complete remodel,' Hiccup affirmed placing his hand flat on the table. 'I've brought my journals, months' worth of ideas that never made the anvil. Give me time to sort them out and I'll be ready.'

Astrid considered the proposition against her utility and turned to her father. 'In the meantime, we should assemble the Auxiliary riders; if we lose the Edge…' she didn't miss the idea close a cold chill around them. 'We can rally our defences to the Straights of Baulder, cut Viggo off before he reaches Berk.'

'What about our allies?' Walther inquired.

'It's not in Viggo's nature to antagonise needlessly; he'll sail straight for Berk, vanquish his foes at the roots,' Hiccup enforced taking note of their past encounters. 'We can send word but it's unlikely they'll reach us in time.'

'Then we hold our own,' Stoick settled the matter. 'Ready every available rider and mount a defence the likes of which Viggo and his hunters will never expect.'

'Aye, we got your back laddie,' Gobber offered confident grin.

The strange reflection his home created was all too much like the Edge; all around him was pride, faith and the support to see his plans through. 'Alright then. Gang, let's get to work.'

Together they rose with a new direction and the means to see their aspirations rise. Astrid cast Hiccup a cheeky grin taking note of his synonymous word choice; with a hand over his heart she left a soft peck on his cheek.

'Let me know if you need hand,' she said before adjusting her top and leading a path towards the main doors with her astounded father in tow.

He could feel the mark burn on his skin before hoisting his satchel. 'Let's go Toothless, big day ahead,' he called to his dragon as he pawed away with a nearby Gronkle.

The riders were gone before their seniors could splice a word. 'I feel like we've forgotten something,' Gobber said, scrunching his nose.

'Walther included,' Stoick noted as the ginger topped man sent them mixed expressions. 'They're living their own lives on the Edge.'

'How many years is that now?' Gobber considered the accompanying details.

'Hiccup and Astrid?' Stoick confirmed. 'Unclear, depends who you ask.'

'Ohhh, I guess that's what happens when different people try to tell story. Oh well, I'll be at the Forge if you need anything,' Gobber patted his old friend on the shoulder.

'Aye, See you soon,' Stoick placed his hands firm to his hips before an obscure sight caught his eye. 'Gustav! Put that down before you take someone's head off!'

**_Dragons Edge…_**

Wood creaked upon its hinges the higher it was raised; the supports were stable as the last of the supporting nails were hammered in. The designs were moderately experimental, an extension on traditional ballista technology with the riders' personal flare. With Fishlegs aiding his knowledge on the hardpoints and bottlenecks of the base, Tuffnut and Snotlout a rigorous construction on several launchers modified for his Nightmare gel bombs.

Tuffnut wound the crank, feeling the tension build on the bow. 'Not to question your aptitude for nautical domination but how do we know the bombs won't fly off course.'

'Hey Fishmaster, care to share some wisdom?' Snotlout said loading a test rock into the firing mechanism. 'Fishlegs?'

'Yeah one sec,' he said, standing at the edge of the gangway staring out across the bay.

He was running the previous siege tactics used by the hunters in his mind; the width of the outcropping islands always forced them to converge in the bay. Adding that detail to the single-entry point, they could reduce the hunters' ability to effectively mount their assault. He'd need Gronkles, lots and lots of Gronkles.

'What's up?' he finally returned to the others.

'We're wondering about accuracy with these things; how do we know the bombs won't just fly into the ocean?' Snotlout inquired as he wound the last crank on the bow.

Fishlegs arced an eyebwow before loading a small rock into the mechanism and releasing the firing winch. The rock was instantly flung across the bay in a long arc before crashing into the still waters below. Snotlout and Tuff merely stood in silence, pleasantly surprised by the seemingly successful test fire.

'You test it, simple,' Fishlegs patted his shoulder. 'Weren't you the official weapons tester on Berk?'

'Eh, it depends who you ask,' Snotlout replied as he loaded another rock into the launcher.

Tuffnut released the winch and cheered as another volley cascaded through the air, further catching their momentary attention. 'This my main man, this right here is now my new favourite thing. I think I'll call them, flingshots!'

Fishlegs rolled his eyes. 'Anywho, I just thought of an idea to limit the hunter movement in the bay,' he pointed between the outlying spurs of land. 'We can run a low sitting wall of rock just beneath the water's surface; the hunters sail in and their ships are torn from the bottom out.'

'Not only that, you'll create a bottleneck in the bay,' Snotlout's grin grew at the awesome sight that would ensue. 'So if we line the… flingshots along the coast, we can rain fire on them before they even have a chance to land.'

'Better yet,' a flash of brilliance struck Tuff's mind. 'Hidden rock spires, really draw them in. Line up these bad boys and Fenris is not just my uncle but yours too.'

'Who's Fenris?' Fishlegs inquired, drowned out by Snotlout and Tuff's collective intuition.

'You know what would be great, if Hiccup were here to see this. Rub it in his face!' Snotlout exclaimed rubbing his hands together.

'That's real mature Snotlout, really showing your leadership potential,' Fishlegs tried to counter object.

'Shut up Fishface, this plan is awesome and you know it,' Snotlout rejected throwing finger down in emphasis. 'Tuff, go get your sister, these Nightmares aren't going to milk themselves.'

'Have fun with that guys,' Fishlegs parted ways through the clubhouse to where Meatlug was resting. 'I'm gonna going round up some Gronkles.'

Meatlug popped her eyes open with a warming grunt before they departed over the forests; Tuffnut idled up beside Snotlout who was basking in the theoretical brilliance their plan beheld. 'Oh man, when the Dragon Hunters arrive, they won't know what hit them.'

Tuff rested his elbow on Snotlout's shoulder. 'Well they'll assume it's…'

'Tuffnut!' Snotlout balled his fists with a dominant tone. 'Don't ruin the moment.'

With the sun falling into the later heights of the day, the seas were masked with a deeper hue that mirrored the shadowed horizons. Where the waves rocked below the air remained remarkably calm; it was quiet amongst the clouds and Heather couldn't help but feel unnerved by breathless currents. Her path had ranged further into the East where the ice massed in amongst snow peaks biomes and scattered shelves. Windshear cut along the cloud canopy with an eye to the sea below; their route trailed the common lanes used by the hunters serving to their advantage. She pointed towards a misty outcropping that overlooked a narrow pass that fed a direct channel to Thunderclaw bay. Her time with the hunter paid many rewards, most Viggo had used against the riders but there were still a pocket of secrets she'd learnt unawares to his critical eye.

Just as Hiccup and Astrid proposed, a ship laden with battle scars and a skeleton crew crossed the line Viggo once marked separating the Northern isles from the allied tribes of the Archipelago. Heather and Windshear held their line as it charted a precarious path into the frozen wastes; against the mist, they were nothing but a shadow, a trick to the eye that only chilled their superstition. Windshear tucked low against the rocky ledge as Heather reached into her pack for parchment and a charcoal stick.

'We'll hold here until the ship passes through the veil girl,' Heather brushed her hand along the dragon's shimmering scales. 'Viggo's likely to have increased the guard since the raid.'

Windshear hummed a soft tune contently resting her head against the stone. 'And now we wait,' Heather mused before scribbling down her report.

**_Thunderclaw Bay…_**

Maps and charts lay strewn across the desk. Scrolls of half opened parchment were scattered on the floor and left to the small breeze whistling into the tent. The glow of the fire lit the room casting the shadow of a man fretting around the pages searching with ravenous hunger for his prize. To his right, a luminous aura of golden light projected images and runes upon the wall. The man picked out another scroll and searched down the scribbles of writing and drawings, his cold eyes were sharp and calculating as they found nothing valuable in prolonging his campaign.

Anger was building below the surface; a sign warning to others not to cross his fury. His fist slammed down against the table at yet another false lead. The man closed his eyes and allowed for the air to fill his lungs and calm the raging frustrations. It had to be here somewhere, the answer to this mystery that had plagued him for many infuriating months now. The tides of this conquest were drawn into rough seas and he couldn't deny the desperate urgency in his decisions. The most recent attack on his scouting fleet had ended in no more than splinters as the ships lay to rest at the bottom of the ocean; the loss was conclusive on his rival's defensive aptitude, but it was aggravating, nonetheless.

As for this young nemesis, he couldn't help but notice a great change in his attitude, ever since the liberation of the Eruptadon. His bout of deception was countered; the dragon riders' allies grew still and even the bounty failed to draw a profitable return. In hindsight, an actual reward would have proven more potent; the bounty hunter Krogan despite his formidable reputation remained true to his wares. Of course, the same decision was not mistaken; in the end, his services proved useful for project Sunspear. Regardless, Hiccup Haddock the third proved he was more ruthless than even he realised; Viggo Grimborn suffered the from grievous losses, some light though roughened in their long term expense. As he scavenged desperately through his information about the young man and his dragon, he was met by yet another dead end. For hundreds of years, the Dragon Hunters sailed the seas hunting for the greatest prize, bested by no one; even those who sought greater conquest ignored their operations for the most part. But in the span of a single year, he had been challenged and suffered from the dealings of this Berkian and his competent friends.

The flap entrance into his tent was pulled aside capturing Viggo's attention. A muscular man stepped through; his scaled armour was laden with the history of battle and fire. His face was hard and fierce, the workings of a loyal soldier and his beared was trimmed leaving only a moustache and a finger goatee.

'Evening brother. How was your expedition?' Viggo asked.

Ryker approach his younger brother clasping his hand and holding an embrace of unity. 'Aye, we found them, right where _he_ said,' he replied, the cloaked bounty hunter Krogan filing in silently behind him.

Viggo clasped his brother on the back. 'Excellent, at last the tides may turn. Did you have any resistance?'

Krogan stepped out of the shadows, undressing his indigo hood to a trim head of black hair. 'The locals were very welcoming, no threats and no dragon riders,' he remarked with a sly grin.

He couldn't help but notice the small twitch in Viggo's eye as he mentioned the riders; he began stroking his beard pondering over their lack of interference. 'This is an interesting development. I was sure Hiccup and his company would've intercepted your party. Then let it be to our fortune they didn't,' he concluded, the thought still lingered in his mind as to why.

Ryker stepped forth, his face holding another thought in relations to the topic. 'I suspect they were occupied with our scouts scoping the perimeter of their island. The latest convoy failed to report in.'

'Once again, your men make peace at the bottom of the ocean; I could suggest a formal intervention?' Krogan idly picked at his nails with his hunting knife.

'You're paid to hunt dragons, not talk,' Ryker chipped him with a glare.

'Precisely the point; the art is easily taught and I can simply pass on my knowledge provided the necessary accounts are settled?' Krogan pointed his knife between the brothers.

'Arrogant thief!' Ryker snarled clenching his fist.

'Enough, both of you,' Viggo cast them an icy glare. 'Your differences were settled in full Krogan and your ego is a crass means for the inflation of your price. Project Sunspear will eliminate the riders and then there will be no consequent need for your services.'

'Give them an edge and they will take it. Beware your oversights…' Krogan was cut short.

'Thank you Krogan,' Viggo reprimanded him to silence. 'Your services are appreciated, you may retire.'

Krogan subtly gritted his teeth with an eye of malcontent before submitting to his employer's request. He flourished his cloak upon exiting the tent at last leaving the brothers to their private quandaries.

'That cutthroat'll sink us of our gold before this is over,' Ryker grunted at last releasing his fists.

'It's the price of quality, even with his unpleasantries,' Viggo mused reluctantly acknowledging the irritating truth before returning to his chair. 'So our ships are spent yet again; the dragon bait no doubt freed and the blind spot in their scouting defence now secured… I admit, this complicates things direly.'

'I wouldn't discount our chances yet; there may be an opportunity to exploit the Dragon Rider's defences if we move fast enough,' Ryker countered before turning to the entrance. 'Helen, Istvan!'

Viggo eyed the two rugged and injured hunters as they limped inside with a tall satchel. 'We intercepted them on the return East of Melody Isle, the surviving crew of a surprise attack by the dragon riders,' Ryker explained

'Where were you stationed?' Viggo inquired noting the layer of soot that covered their torn tunics.

Helen stepped forth. 'The Straights of Baulder, my crew and I were part of the convoy sweeping through from the Eastern depository.'

'The shipment of flare powder we ordered last month; Krogan's idea,' Ryker elaborated.

Viggo wrapped his hands together and pursed his brow. 'How many riders?'

Helen gestured for Istvan to approach with the satchel before he unsheathed a mangled blade rich with elemental scarring and place it upon the desk. 'Just two, the leader and his first command. He used it to ignite the flare powder in their escape, took out most our crew including Captain Olan and Ramsis,' Helen explained massaging her side.

Viggo's smirk was maliciously subtle as he gently raised the aged weapon. 'Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson. Now that is interesting,' he analysed the fine artistry involved even in the blade's decaying state.

'Those of us left scrounged together what we could to get back and found it amongst the debris,' Istvan input.

'I see,' Viggo spared a brief glance from the blade. 'It's masterful craftsmanship; like many things, Hiccup emotes a great deal of care. As I'm sure I've told you before brother, his empathy can be exploited but at the risk of underestimating his ruthlessness. Regardless, the question remains, why?'

'We don't know,' Helen shook her head. 'They didn't question any of us; I'm not sure they even had a plan beyond destruction.'

Viggo's eyes widened in realisation. 'Because it didn't matter so long as you returned,' he rose from his chair and cleared away a map of the outer archipelago. 'To deliver their location…'

He traced his finger along the scouting routes of his ships down to the line along the Straights of Baulder. He then calculated the various times and routes against their aerial advantage to known allied islands. The convoy was no accident; regardless of the cargo, their consequent target was in perfect tactical position with Berk. Viggo's features were tense as his mind formulated the intentions in such a manoeuvre; Dragons Edge lay in the centre of their conflict each with the means to reinforce either side. He cast an eye to the mangled blade before the shine of a carven playing piece captured him completely. The Maces and Talon's board lay open upon a table stacked with old journals. Between Hiccup and himself, the nature of the game and its history was interwoven to the very core of their morals. As it began, it would also end with them one way or another.

'…And leave their base open for assault,' he concluded before turning a menacing grin. 'Hiccup intends to bait us.'

'Then it's a trap; we should hold off until they return,' Helen stated firmly.

'Against a larger and prepared force?' Ryker frowned with eye of discontent. 'Haddock'll have the Berkian fleet at his back.'

'What about the new dreadnaught?' Istvan suggested.

'It's designed for a landing assault; the open seas limit its offensive bounds,' Ryker explained before turning to Viggo. 'We haven't the gold to sustain us for long, let alone strengthen the fleet.'

'It's irrelevant,' Viggo paced out from behind his desk. 'Neither of us will risk open warfare, not on a large scale; we have to be precise, quell them with a single blow.'

'What are you suggesting brother?' Ryker could see the inner machinations from behind his cold eyes.

'I believe we should honour their engagement. Captain Helen, Istvan, alert Krogan, it's time to launch project Sunspear,' Viggo declared, precuring the chief totem from the game board. 'Ryker, a word if you will?'

As the captain and her new officer filed away, Ryker held his feet with a slow nod before joining Viggo by the game board. 'I feel strange asking this of you. If mother or father were here to see this, would you say they'd be proud?' his brow was pursed, plagued with a rare sentiment.

'It's never concerned you before, what's changed?' Ryker narrowed his eyes.

Viggo's expression twitched ever so subtly. 'I'm not sure. Maybe when I look at our legacy I can't help but think of those before us; lest they died hunting dragons, they chose nonetheless when to pass on the mantle. The cycle continues on, generation after generation and here we stand at the cusp of annihilation, forged only to follow in their footsteps wondering if it was worth it?'

Ryker folded his arms with an air of concern. 'I know Dad wouldn't like hearing that,'

'And you were always his favourite for it,' Viggo pointed at him, pushing away from the board. 'Age old resentment from our childhood as if any of that matters now. Grandfather always favoured me and I supposed I could say the same for our mother; we were meant to be the same, I realised it long ago but the world is without its perfections.'

A scoff to settle his brother's incentives and heavy footsteps that followed, Ryker set his sights firmly. 'Don't get sentimental on me Viggo. As you say, it's only business.'

'As if it were only so true; perhaps we've been playing this game too long,' Viggo relinquished his gaze to the maps. 'And what do we have to show for it? The line ends with us. Krogan will be paid and return North to his master, our hunters disperse and later collapse under individualist ideas. Business as it were, emotion and ethics were never useful for a critical decision, a cold notion but it's the truth,' he continued to vent.

'Get to the point,' Ryker's patience as ever was wearing its worth.

'Emotion is precisely the point, resentment, frustration, the catalyst of error. Hiccup Haddock, a name we knew not until a year ago has completely overturned us. We could have cut our losses and disappeared, but I made it personal; that, is my fault,' he set the Chief totem in the middle of the map.

'So you let your game get out of hand and for what?' Ryker said in a low voice.

'I don't know,' Viggo whispered. 'To make it last?'

'You've grown fond of the boy's intellect. Destroying him rids us of challenge, a challenge you enjoy too much. I think you're afraid of victory.'

'It's not that simple,' Viggo stated.

'Maybe it is, with the riders gone there's no meaning for you beyond the trade,' Ryker exclaimed throwing his arms out in emphasis. 'But It'll be our heads if we lose,' Ryker slid the piece until it rest over Dragons Edge. 'Destroy them once and for all, no games, no clever tricks. If not for the hunters, then for family.'

Viggo's expression twitched with wry grin. 'Even if the irony isn't just a little poetic, at least we can still agree on something,' his features slowly morphed in a state of realisation

'Aye and it's what we've exploited them for time and time again,' Ryker bluntly stated.

'Precisely, empathy holds them together more firmly than trust; fracture it and their scaly mesh deteriorates. I believe we can still do more, bend Hiccup's will per say.'

'Capture the dragon?' Ryker barely raise an eyebrow with uncontested dryness in his gruff voice. 'Ever the original plan Viggo…'

'No, not Toothless; they'll never expose themselves long enough. There is however, another,' Viggo noted the blank reaction his brother portrayed. 'I don't blame your eye for missing certain subtleties, but if there's anything I knew about our parents, they did love one another. It's an expression you seldom forget, a constant wherever you go,' he carefully placed the totem on Berk.

Ryker followed the line of movement between the riders and themselves. 'Hofferson.'

Viggo's grin grew ever more menacing. 'And on younger minds riddled by impulse; they'll be stripped of their will. There's only so much one can balance before the weight simply crushes them. Dragons or not we have that to our advantage.'

'But without eyes in the South, Berk has the means to send forth their forces unscathed, they could arrive at the island and crush us; we can't fight them all,' Ryker pushed the totem through the Straights of Baulder.

'We may not have to. Open war is not in our interest, and even with all their might, they cannot withstand the power of Sunspear; it'll cut a path right to Berk and even their allies will be too late to stop us.' Viggo retrieved the piece from the maps and carefully followed the carved channels of its design. 'Hiccup and his band of riders stand on the eve of destruction; our game has reached its finality; Dragons Edge will be razed and when the dear couple return, they will find only ash and pain. From the shadows of their ruined fort, we will take them down. The price of the Night Fury will buy us all we need to rebuild; a new world shaped by our mutual ally as it were.'

'And the riders?' Ryker inquired.

'We make Hiccup watch as their future is destroyed. Then and only then may he die,' he released his grip upon the totem and watched as it fell to the stone shattering into tiny fragments.

**To be continued in _RECONSTRUCTION_**


	5. RECONSTRUCTION

**_RECONSTRUCTION_**

* * *

**_The Forge, Day 0…_**

Parchment wrapped up in several different journals clattered against the benchtop with the light breeze free to rustle them at the corners. Hiccup was quick to weigh them down as he spread the various items of interest he'd once explored. These were older designs, their purpose meant for a time that was seemingly lost as they reached the farther expanses of their world. A part of him never lost the itch, the drive to search the world above unburdened by conflict and simply fly. Toothless pushed through to muzzle away at the old drawings earning a light chuckle from Hiccup.

'You remember these don't you bud. The long lost inventions Gobber was sure he'd incinerate the first chance he got,' he turned with a teasing grin as Gobber waddled through with a rag to clean his face.

'Aye and I'm still holding you to that,' he remarked before scratching Grump behind the ear. 'Alright Grump, have away.'

The Hotburple groaned aloud as he scraped at the dirt; a short stream of lava poured into the furnace. 'I see Grump's found a good home,' Hiccup noted he pinned a particularly interesting design to the post.

'Hah! Give him a moment,' it was quite the clairvoyant perception as Grump immediately slumped back to the ground with a trail of magma drool.

'Oh, ahh' Hiccup winced as several pieces of material ignited.

'He does this all the time; I never minded his laziness, part of his charm really but this is overdoing it,' Gobber proceeded to pull the emergency fire prevention release. 'Still, bloody glad you finished these things before you left,' A small shower of water extinguished the outbreak before Gobber pushed the pipe back into place.

'Had to be done lest the whole Village burned down you know; it's just a little taste of the future,' Hiccup said as he heaved an old box of materials on the bench.

'For example, you can't regrow a severed limb…' he handed off his journal.

Gobber peered down at the various notes revolving around spring loaded mechanisms. 'What's this?'

'I might have mentioned making a few tweaks to my leg way back… whenever and seeing as everything else is getting done over, well I wouldn't mind some extra support,' he stamped his current prosthetic in emphasis. 'There's two of us up there, a backup plan never hurt.'

'Backup plan eh? Knowing you there's never just one,' Gobber returned to the grind stone with a tray of copper teeth when he caught Hiccup shoving gear into his satchel. 'Ah, where are you off to now?'

Hiccup and Toothless fell into step by one another. 'Someplace quiet, I can't think while you're grinding… and don't touch my plans; I'll need them later,' he pointed at the reference material left on display.

'Heh, no guarantees laddy,' he quipped subconsciously, only to earn a concerned expression. 'Yeah yeah, I'll keep Grump out of the way. Happy trails, watch the ice.'

He rolled his eyes ever to the consistency of his old mentor's sharp tongue; he missed many things about Berk and Gobber's wit was high on that list. One of these days he'd re-experience the novelties the villiage away from the solace and hardships of the Edge, one day when the fighting was over.

Where the waves crashed freely against the rock and sunlight glanced upon the frosted edges of warn and scarred stone, the Academy had never seen so much traffic since the days the dragons were still prey. The Berk guard had their ranks attending various drills to hone their skills alongside their dragons; their attacks were interwoven into technical combinations and strategies to both deny and inflict harm onto their opponent. Astrid, Walther and Stormfly trekked through to the centre of the arena where the scattered eyes of the guard followed their arrival. Their audience of interest stood ready at the furthest depths with their dragons basking in attention. All of them were trained initiates that comprised the Auxiliary riders, Berk's elite force reserved in place of the dragon riders during a crisis. Some had since retired while others rose with leadership potential; regardless of their prowess, Astrid has the mind to test their every limit. Thor only knew they'd need every advantage they had to be waylay Viggo's army; though despite the odds, she hoped that future remained trapped in speculation.

'Auxiliary dragon riders, warriors of the guard. If you could listen, I bring news; the dragon hunters are coming for Dragon's Edge,' Astrid informed them with a stern and powerful tone. 'In three days time, the siege will be over, we'll either emerge victorious or have no choice but to retreat. No matter the tide, Viggo will continue to sail South until he reaches our shores. It is then up to you to defend our home, you are the best Berk has to offer; I will believe this as you will prove yourself to me. The session has begun, so every, last, one of you, drop and give me twenty!' Astrid's voice rang clear through the arena and like a wave turning over, forty Vikings all dropped their hands.

Walther felt a warming sensation burn through his viens as the men and women, many whom had fought at his side did not hesitate to abide his daughter's firm law. Their momentum was steady and consistent rising only once their chins brushed with the cold stone. The respect they beheld was hard earned and rich with trust; he would hold his hopes high as he could see Astrid would one day make a great General. For Astrid, she knew the riders were strong enough to face the burning embers on the horizon yet the element of fear was taxing. Viggo's certain desperation yielded an indeterminable threat that even in their state of fortification seemed damning; they would meet their fate with Sunspear before the week was over.

'Astrid?' Walther gently rest his hand on her shoulder.

She was pulled from the plains of introspection to the colourful array of Vikings and Dragons blending their artful dance of steel and fire. 'Yes Dad?'

His features were cast with a shadow; there was concern stirring behind his blue eyes. 'Viggo's plan, if he's coming for Berk, why not launch the fleet and meet him at Dragon's Edge?'

'Because if the Edge falls, who's left to defend Berk?' Astrid met his eyes with a grave tone. 'The others'll be building up our defences and Viggo'll have to attack from the bay. The island forces them into a bottleneck, it'll be tight and we have the high ground, rain fire upon them.'

'Provided Viggo goes for a direct assault,' Walther considered.

'He'll have to. He doesn't have the strength to lead separate assaults; Viggo will rely on project Sunspear to force his siege, whatever it is,' her voice could not disguise the uncertainty that surrounded the coming storm.

Walther could feel it too, a natural doubt. 'Are you sure about this?'

Astrid adjusted her top and pursed her brow. 'I don't know. There are always a million different ways things could go wrong but we have to try, if not for the good of the dragons then for us, our allies. Hiccup believes it'll work; I trust him.'

A smile tweaked at the edge of Walther's lips. 'Peace in our time. We owe it to him,' he collected his axe and fell in line with the other Auxilary riders. 'Ok then, Captain Hofferson, how do you want to kick Viggo's ass?'

**_The cliffside overlooking Berk…_**

The later months of the main winter season on Berk meant the sun lingered in a wide arc across the horizon and the snow cover was less thick. Although he had lived in that village for nearly twenty years, Hiccup always marvelled at the stunning beauty of his home island between the opposing seasons. The weather may have subdued in its ultimate harshness but it didn't stop the winds from carrying a nasty bite. The layer of white stretched as far as he could see lining the houses and pathways around the village right to the lowest plateau. Today at least, the frozen air remained still and empty, occasionally acting host to infrequent flakes of snow.

His eyes slowly shut to the world focusing his senses on everything around him. He could hear the soft hum of the Vikings share their stories and the clang of steel and wood being worked. Dragons yapped and cried effortlessly as they glided across the skyline in elegant arcs. He could smell the salt off the ocean as the waves crashed far below leaving this little outcropping a haven from the excitement around him. Hiccup opened his eyes to the vibrant colours of the sky settling into the afternoon; Toothless was snuffling around poking his muzzle into patches of grass layered with snow. He trailed along the rocky edge before curling up around Hiccup with a warming coo, his eyes wide and gleaming with the reflection of the sky.

'Find anything bud?' Hiccup scratched at his scales before sitting down at the edge with his journal on his lap.

Toothless flopped onto his belly landing his head right over the top. 'Hehe, easy Toothless. Gotta… get this thing agh!' Hiccup tugged the journal out from underneath and began flicking through his various notes.

The restless Night Fury continued to squirm, his yearning for attention leaving Hiccup to hold up the book lest the thick strings of saliva slipped between the pages. 'Toothless, this… this isn't helping haha, hey I got work to doooo!'

Toothless pushed up on his chest with wide eyes and a happy grin that Hiccup met with a common internal conflict. 'Toothless… I know bud, I know but we don't have time. I'm sorry.'

Those luminous orbs dealt powerful terms of persuasion alone but the time to play lay beyond the battle ahead; they needed their wings again, the sky as their domain. He felt around the ground for anything to draw his dragon's attention settling on nothing more than soft moss and dirt. A solution then presented itself in such a form that given the circumstances, he could endure the discomfort; he reached down and untied the rope holding his metal leg firm against his stump. The spring creaked as he held it up and rattled it in front on Toothless' now eagre expression.

'Huh? Look Bud, look what I got. You want it don't you hehe, you want it? Go fetch!' he flung his back towards the hill and felt the weight against his chest disappear in a wave of wind.

Hiccup sat himself back up and returned to the journal with his charcoal ready to reappropriate his gear. All of a sudden his leg bounced his lap as the joyful pants of his dragon wafted against his hair.

'This isn't going to work out,' he remarked before flinging the leg once more.

Toothless didn't mind so much as he bounded gleefully towards the appendage; he pounced down upon it and began rolling around to his own contentment. 'Ok,' Hiccup sighed finally left with a moment of peace.

The various pages all detailed his exploits into gliding and tailfin technology; he needn't exercise his mind into that field which had proven it values over the years of experimentation. The saddle functions were key, sustainability and durability his focus; he'd often played with the idea in his mind but forever met with hesitations based upon past events. The dragonfly suit despite the various air of concern it beheld proved its worth over; the issue remained with Toothless where he could fly beside him using the dragonfly suit, the events during Snoggletog five years ago revealed Toothless' thoughts on a self-sustaining tail. It was a wish he dared not to oppose since but perhaps the times called for certain compromise. If they were to soar, it was together whether on or off the saddle, that was the point of his wings. He began pencilling together a few sketches of different hooking latches and gear drivers developing the idea to a useable solution.

Toothless in the meantime was content in tossing the prosthetic through the air, his tail and wings flailing about as he rolled around in the dirt. Hiccup could feel the soft drafts off his frivolity brush against his hair until the leg clattered across the rocks before teetering on the edge. Toothless charged for it, thumping along with his tongue free to the winds; the leg jutted with each bound and Hiccup could only gasp as the leg slid off the side of the cliff.

'Nononoooohh! Great,' he slumped his shoulders and ran his hand through his hair before a dark blur surged over the edge in pursuit.

Hiccup scrambled to peer down the cliffside to find Toothless awkwardly gliding against the updraft. 'Guess I'm taking the long way back,' he remarked as the dragon stumbled against the sloping terrain.

Hiccup slumped back against the stone with the open journal settled upon the tail designs. Given the updraft against the cliffs, Toothless could easily ride it back provided his tail fins were open if not already; he'd suffer from the instability of his missing fin but in theory, the elemental force was his driving power. With his charcoal in hand and a sense of realisation on the verge of expanding at an exponential rate, Hiccup marked that first stroke on a design that spoke volumes in innovation. He spared several glances at the original design, settling between the linkage implements, his pedal stirrups and the hand holds. The quaint aspects of his early experimenting proved viable for the time but as the times had shown, it fell short of sufficiency; they could do more, perform beyond what they knew.

Heavy footsteps behind him pulled his attention to find Stoick striding towards the cliff's edge. 'Huh, been a while since you came here, everything alright?' Hiccup remarked.

Stoick chuckled idly before seating himself by his son. 'Ahh, every chief needs a break at some point. Gobber said you needed some quiet, figured you come here.'

'Well no one else does,' Hiccup gazed out across the village.

Stoick nodded to the fact and joined him in watching the dragons coast along the sky. 'Are you feeling alright son?'

'Yeah, busy days, a lot to do,' Hiccup returned with a smile and held up the open journal. 'Though, I'm a foot short of travelling anywhere soon,' Hiccup extended his leg.

'What happened?' Stoick frowned in confusion.

'I let Toothless play with it and it fell off the cliff; he's probably still looking for it…' a great gush wind blasted up the cliffside along with a black dragon riding precariously on the current.

Toothless touched down with a stagger before shaking his head; he cast a glance to Hiccup and Stoick before gleefully plonking the saliva coated leg in Hiccup's lap. 'Ohhhhh, okay. Yeah thanks Toothless,' he grimaced, shaking off the spit.

'You'll be hard pressed to clean that out,' Stoick commented adjusting his posture.

'I'm not gonna try,' Hiccup exclaimed as he wiped it on his vest. 'There's a thought for the future though,' he jotted down a note.

'Cleansing scrub and… fluid,' Stoick peered over at his journal. 'The ideas never stop.'

'It's all about improving our lifestyle, a little construction here, a little alchemy there I mean look at the water system,' Hiccup pointed to the aqueduct channels routed through the village.

'Haha, take a hint from your old man, you can rest for once,' Stoick shuffled closer.

'I… I know but not while Viggo's out there,' he shook his head in his determined state.

'I know son. Some things are inevitable but… don't forget to look back every once in a while. Just see how far we've come,' Stoick reached around Hiccup's shoulders drawing him into his side. 'Berk has benefitted so much from what you and the riders have done, our way of life is for the better. But sometimes it's important to remember the things that haven't changed, small gifts and services like loading fish barrels or even helping a neighbour with their laundry. A leader can negotiate peace or need be, call his people into battle but a chief can give them a home to rest in, food to eat and blankets for warmth.'

'Don't forget stories to tell, old tales and marina's myths?' Hiccup added as he closed his journal. 'Legends, hidden worlds.'

'Aye, that too,' Stoick sighed in contentment.

Hiccup leaned in with an eye of mischief. 'Legends tell of a great waterfall at the edge of the world, the home to all dragons,' He mimicked his father's tone. 'I dunno, the riders and I, we've seen some pretty strange things over the years; we've expanded the map but there's still so much out there that maybe, myths are just myths.'

'And there's nothing wrong with that. There was once a time I dreamt of searching for it but…' Stoick inhaled the air of his village. 'I found all I needed was right here.'

His gaze was cast over that which he was charged with, a silent contentment in reflection of his duty to his people but also the love that he bore for them. A tough day may bare darker tides and his mood would dip but a night's sleep tendered better judgment and perspective. Hiccup closed his eyes to contemplate along similar lines; the present situation though rare was enough to centre his thoughts on the reliable future. As he had always known, Berk would one day be his to nurture, when and however their situation may be, just not today.

'Dad?' Hiccup hummed quietly.

'Yes Hiccup?' he replied with a sense of concern as he felt a tremor run through his son's body.

'I… I don't know, I…' Hiccup clenched his eyes in frustration, the weight of his torments realising their true power. 'Where does it end?' he moved out from under Stoick's embrace.

'What do you mean?' he eyed him carefully.

'This! All the fighting and hunting an… and death,' he brought his hands over his eyes as his fears finally betrayed him. 'I.. I'm sorry, I just feel like I'm stuck and it doesn't matter what choice I make, Viggo's always waiting for me.'

Toothless reacted to his friend's distress nudging in closer with wide eyes. 'Toothless! Thanks bud,' he smiled grimly still plagued by his thoughts. 'I mean what are we? Six, seven dragon riding Viking teens against an army lead by a ruthless and seasoned dragon hunter?'

'You're not helping yourself placing the odds that way,' Stoick noted.

'I know,' Hiccup replied feeling defeated. 'Just feels that way far too often. And then there's you I mean, how many battles have you fought; the Outcasts, the Berserkers not to mention the countless raids from the Red Death.'

'Too many to count and not ended soon enough either. Nor could have I done it without you and the riders,' Stoick reminded him.

'What about Oswald?' Hiccup noted.

Stoick opened his mouth to speak when he realised the very valid point being made. 'Dagur.'

It took a moment for him to realise what Stoick was implying on his behalf; fighting the dragons had always proved a trial by any means but a war on two fronts brought no haven for the raising of children. Lest their way of life hardened them to the pains of life, death was tragic by all accounts, heirs were valuable for treaties and bargains but even something as simple as a father's love for his son was not to be underestimated.

'Right. Fighting with loved ones on the line,' Hiccup stroked Toothless' scales and cast a fleeting glance to the academy. 'I know the feeling.'

'Does he know? Despite the vagueness of his suggestion, Hiccup knew exactly who he was referring to.

He continued avoiding eye contact and merely gaze across the serene pleasantness Berk beheld. 'I don't know but knowing him… he prides himself on reading people rather than fighting, he has spies everywhere. Not necessarily on Berk, but any edge he can grasp he'll use,' he slowly pieced together the logic in his argument.

'He's at his breaking point; sheer desperation, in the end he'd be willing to risk everything he's gained just to get at me. I know this, Astrid knows, Thor we all know it!' he floated his hands around in the air emphasising his next point. 'And we've talked nights away about it too. We… we knew it would be like this.'

Stoick's features lowered as he tentatively raised his hand to Hiccup's shoulder. 'I understand Hiccup. You know I do.'

'Better than most,' he attempted a wry quip.

'Well, within reason, life here is still in some ways an…' Stoick was cut short.

'Don't say it, I… yeah, hypocritical of me but isn't that why we fight? To… just get rid of those things, maintain peace?' Hiccup stumbled his point across.

'Come here,' Stoick gently pulled Hiccup back into his embrace. 'You know you can't protect everyone from harm by yourself. Viggo will get what's coming to him but only as a team,' Stoick continued.

Hiccup laughed dryly at the obvious comment. 'My point is not to be afraid of what Viggo is in here,' Stoick tapped the side of his head. 'Only here,' he flexed his mountainous bicep demonstrating his physical strength.

'I just said Viggo fights with his mind, that's why I can't beat him; he's too smart,' he gave into his frustrations.

Stoick rose his brow. 'And I'm saying not to.'

Hiccup returned with an incredulous glare, his hands fidgeting with the tatter edge of his tunic. This conversation had travelled into lands completely unplanned and now he felt worse about the impending situation on Dragon's Edge. It was so quiet on Berk, as if their fight was just a distant echo, a tale to be told by another. There the enemy who hid in the shadows of the archipelago plotted his devious plan to end their little game of Maces and Talons. But what his father was trying to explain helped in no way to ease the stress. He pushed himself away, reattached his leg began pacing along the cliff's edge.

Stoick followed his lead with Toothless to sit by his side. 'You're trying to fight Viggo his way, by thinking up complex plans and strategies. If you do that, you'll lose every time,' this earnt a groan of frustration from Hiccup. 'You said this morning you were pushing his forces back. Winning battles, what changed?' Stoick prompted.

Hiccup paused with his back turned and fists clenching in frustration. The weight of defeat seemed to push aside the victories they had gained over Viggo from his mind. Now that he thought about it, the solution became annoyingly clear; they stopped trying to outthink him and simply attacked with speed and accuracy to cause as much damage before the hunters could effectively react. They used the environment to their advantage, the winds and sea stacks to avoid enemy fire and flying away if the heat became too much to handle. They fought him on their terms, it was simple and efficient.

'We stopped trying to outthink and adapt to Viggo's strategies. We stuck to our own and hit them were it hurt most. We fought with our fists and fire to cause physical damage, not just to their moral. We fought like Vikings,' Hiccup answered as his eyes finally reconnected in realisation.

Stoick beamed back at his son, the pride once again radiating like light from the sun. 'A man can use deception and lies to trick his opponent into believing he is invincible. He can make one man feel like a hundred men. But if you look past that,' Stoick began to explain.

Hiccup caught onto the metaphor. 'He is still only one man.'

Stoick stepped forth and rested both hands on his shoulders. 'And that Hiccup, is why you _can_ beat him.'

For what is worth, there seemed to manifest a sense of clarity or at lease direction to be taken. From the journal that amassed his ideas of little fruition to where Toothless awaited patiently by their side with soft croons to ease his friend's distress; the journey ahead, tough as it would certainly prove was simple. The terms were his own as was the time frame they had engineered; his enemy was just a man.

**_The Forge…_**

Sparks rained from the steel as it was pressed against the stone wheel. The flecks of orange light bounced harmlessly to the ground as the steel edge was sharpened with fine accuracy. Lifting the blade from the grinding wheel with his trusty pair of iron tongs, Gobber transferred the blade onto a rack of recently sharpened weapons. He lifted the face shield on his helmet wiping the sweat from his brow only to spot Hiccup, Toothless and Stoick striding from the North.

'What have we an intervention?' he commented under his breath. 'You took your sweet time,' he said wiping ash off his face with a rag.

The trio strolled into the blazing heat of the forge leaving the winter's air and snow behind. Toothless lumbered in slowly, a look of pain and queasiness riddled with those wide eyes.

'What it's only..?' Hiccup glanced at the sun skirting the horizon as it had been all day. 'What did you get lonely or something?' he quipped in place of the brief hesitation before spotting Astrid in the back admiring some of his old invention schematics.

Gobber hobbled back in behind the service counter throwing the rag into a shelf. 'Without you? Good one,' he chuckled away.

Walther appeared from the cliffside of the Forge where the other dragons settled down for a rest. 'Hiccup's tinkering eh? Makes you wonder where he thinks of this stuff?'

'It's best not to ask,' Astrid caught Hiccup's glance with a smile before joining him by his working bench.

With the small band assembled, Hiccup set his journal down to the pages detailing his new and resolved designs. It was a compliment to his craft where the surrounding sketches over the wooden pillars expressed his process leading into the fine-tuned mechanics of the tail fin.

'Given the right materials, this should work,' Hiccup reached up and unpinned an associated design. 'Match it with this and the respective conditions, a cohesive system of fluid motion and transitioning.'

'When translated?' Astrid noted.

'Right, sorry,' Hiccup adjusted the parchment in line with the information on display. 'I've streamlined the entire saddle to match its utility with comfort. It's longer along Toothless' back with leather reinforcements to hold things in place. In the past, we've always had to manage with certain restrictions to our mobility, take it as you might expect, the benefits of a metal leg are not always practical.'

Gobber smirked at the proposition. 'You don't say?'

Hiccup moved around the table collecting two more notes respective to his upgrades. 'The last skirmish proved this a little too well, so I moved things around,' he circled his finger around the saddle head. 'Reactive hand grips, they're narrower and better equipped for aerial combat; I'll be seated better for one and it opens up more versatile functions.'

He flipped through the pages regarding the grip model designs and the inner mechanics pertaining to a modified storage compartment at the head of the saddle. His thumb filed in the page opening the new stirrup rig for view.

Astrid furrowed her brow in response. 'Um, where's your foot going?'

'Right there,' Hiccup pointed to an extruded blot resting within a crescent shaped rail. 'I'll explain. This idea extends way back to the early iterations of the dragonfly wings. The bolt slides along the rail and extends the fin and with this lever, I can lock the bolt and consequently the fin in place. Toothless should be able to glide on his own.'

'Meanwhile you're solo gliding,' Astrid confirmed, crossing her arms as the pieces came together.

'Exactly,' Hiccup nodded with satisfaction looking over the charcoal plans.

'So where do we start?' she inquired, prompting him cast Gobber a glance.

'Materials. Gobber, have you got Gronkle Iron to spare,' he asked.

Gobber turned a grin. 'As a matter of fact, I've got something better.'

His excavations through the piles of old weapons, new dragon utilities and the various hanging pans brought about a considerable racket. Clattering steel and muffled curses wringed through the air as he finally retrieved the materials. he clambered back with a few formidable sheets and chunk of impurified metal

'What is that?' Hiccup's frowned, followed in turn by the others.

'Metal obviously,' he said clamping a sheet tightly into a vice of Hiccup's design.

Stoick, Walther and Astrid circled around for better look when Gobber raised his arm ushering them away. Hiccup observed carefully as he compressed it tightly between the clamps; the surface wasn't clean or polished like refined gronkle iron but its edge seemed remarkably smooth. Gobber then slipped a pair of moss balls into his ears from a pouch Hiccup donated months ago.

With his mallet in hand he reared back for a strike hesitating only to offer some courteous advice. 'I'd cover your ears if I were you.'

He swung with tremendous force and pelted the steel. Hiccup had just enough time to cover his ears and lock his eyes shut before the awesome power behind the swing clashed with a spectacular crack that reverberated across the entire village. A few startled Terrible Terrors attempted to flap away in a very inelegant manner ultimately falling out of the sky, completely disoriented by the sudden blast of sound. The cries of disgruntled dragons wailed in response and several villagers cast shocked looks towards the gruff man rubbing their ears now rather sore. The gang opened their eyes as the masses of people began flooding from their houses to investigate the sudden boom of sound.

'What in Thor's name is that Gobber!' Stoick exclaimed.

Gobber cast a cheeky look to Hiccup. 'Come, see for yourself,' he said lifting the sheet from the vice.

Stoick narrowed his expression looking at the point where it was recently struck. 'What the, it's unmarked,' he exclaimed completely bewildered by the absence of any dent or chip.

The others joined him scanning the metallic surface for any trace of damage; it was completely flawless. 'Refined Hotburple iron. Discovered it by accident when I gave Grump the Gronkle Iron formula. Figured since they're both Boulder class, the result would be similar,' Gobber explained. 'Doubly as strong and even lighter. Though it sounds like lightning every time you smack it, no idea why,' he continued.

'Give it to the Twins, they'd probably figure it out,' Hiccup remarked to Astrid.

'No, they'd just use it on the Thunder Ear to wake us up, save yelling,' she countered earning short snigger.

'So why haven't you been using it?' Walther asked rubbing the sheet between his fingers.

Gobber's proud expression gave way. 'Well that's just the problem you see, it's not the easiest thing to refine or mould. Grump regurgitated quite a large vat of the stuff in molten form but as it cooled, most of the edges disintegrated or were just too brittle to be of use, so this all I got for now. And besides, I can't seem to cook it right,' Gobber explained placing the sheet back onto the stack.

'The metal was tearing when you tried to work it,' Hiccup clarified, testing the surface for himself.

'Aye, I've tried the furnaces and the coal pits. Heck, I even got a Nadder to blast it. But I can't get the stuff hot enough. I was kind of hoping you could figure it out,' he expressed his trials.

A small stack of swords suddenly tipped into the dirt with a surprised yelp from Toothless; his eyes were laden with conscious guilt as he tried to make himself smaller. 'Gah, what have I said about dragons inside the Forge,' Gobber grumbled unknowingly igniting the catalyst for a solution.

'Actually,' Hiccup edged past his smithing mentor. 'I think I may have an idea.'

**_Dragon's Edge…_**

Intense plumes of steam billowed as the molten rock impacted with the water's edge; the bay in turn was amassing a thin wispy fog. Gronkles strafed along in a small swarm belting the sea with their shots, the air buzzing from their wings like a swarm of bees. Fishlegs and Meatlug coasted around them herding the dragons in formation as they lay the foundations for stalagmite traps. From a distance, the constant firing reverberated through the curve of the bay like a battle being fought. Snotlout and the Twins in the meantime had gathered several Monstrous Nightmares with buckets and pots on hand to collect as much gel as they could.

'Had I known it would make that much noise I'd have left this till later,' Snotlout commented as the Nightmares hissed at the irritating noise.

'You're telling us,' Ruffnut said as she tentatively scraped away at the gel. 'I mean it was pretty cool at first.'

'But now… ,' Tuffnut sighed disgruntled at his dragon's constant shifting.

Even as the afternoon pushed through to the later hours of dusk, the rumbling in the bay never ceased. There were periods of inaction as Fishlegs and Meatlug cycled through different waves of Gronkles; the Twins had since began their patrols on the Night Terror postings leaving Snotlout to scrape as much gel as they could. The coming days would culminate more of the same with defensive and structural supports to be added against the hunter's projectiles. For all their work, the odds still felt hinged upon singular variables; the initial siege was what they were prepared for in delivering a decisive blow. Beyond that, stripping away the last of the hunter ranks would come as it always had, persistence and precision.

A cold dinner and aching muscles didn't bode well either especially with the arrival of a letter bearing Terrible Terror. 'Oh Gods what is… mail. Who has mail? What is… oh, it's from Heather,' Snotlout stammered as the dragon landed on his shoulder.

The others circled around him as he unravelled the parchment. 'Right um, ok. Dragon Riders, I've just passed into hunter territory and it seems as though the plan has worked. A single hunter vessel crossed by Melody Isle a few hours back, it was scorched and barely held together by rope and rushed patched work. Whatever Hiccup and Astrid did, it certainly paid off. Once it arrives at Thunderclaw Bay, I'll see if I can't catch a glimpse of Viggo and his crew; it doesn't fill me with any excitement but it might give us an extra edge. I've sent a letter to Berk, hopefully they've made some headway too. Good luck, Heather.'

Snotlout mumbled over a few lines again to check his own understanding. 'So, do we write back or something?' he asked.

Fishlegs raised his hand against the idea. 'No, we don't want to give away her position. The best thing we can do is keep working on our defences, she'll come through, always has,' his gaze was drawing away from the letter.

The sense of solemness laced within his words weren't unnoticed. Old flames yet lingered though with a reminiscent quality; their paths led in different directions but it wasn't void of what they found together. Letting go was a lesson in of itself, one they learned to respect even in the tides of desperation.

The other's seemed to grasp an essence by his distant expression. 'Are, you ok?' Ruffnut asked tentatively, seemingly confused in her tone.

Fishlegs pulled himself back into focus with a short nod. 'Yeah, always just a little worried you know.'

Ruffnut pursed her lips and hesitantly raised her hand; she reached out and patted his shoulder with such a mechanical awkwardness. 'Mmm, yeah. I'm going to bed.'

'And that's my que,' Tuffnut quipped joining her stride.

With the Twins gone it left Fishlegs and Snotlout to contemplate the imposing quiet of the base. 'Nope, I'm out. This just feels weird,' Snotlout temporarily broke the weight of introspection. 'Oh and hold off on the rock things until later, it's freaking loud.'

Fishlegs cracked a smirk. 'Try it from my end.'

'I'll pass,' he said passing off the letter. 'Later Fishface.'

**_Back on Berk…_**

Hiccup reached into his satchel pulling out Deathsong amber layered wielding goggles. 'You might want to cover your eyes,' he advised the others. 'Alright Toothless, you're up.'

The Night Fury joined him as he positioned a smelting pot underneath the slab with tongs. 'Right on the corner, melt it down.'

Toothless crooned his inclination lowering himself down to the metal. Hiccup knelt down to eye level with the slab. White light blazed down upon the surface illuminating the forge. Astrid raised her arm to shield her eyes from the penetrating glare as the plasma increased in intensity. With cautious venturing, Hiccup raised the pot as the blazing metal finally subdued to a workable temperature. It seeped away in a white hot stream curling around in the pot until it peaked at the brim.

'Hold there Toothless,' Hiccup instructed.

The blinding light from the plasma flickered to a halt as he calmly pulled away with the molten metal ready to pour into the various moulds. 'Easy does it,' he whispered to himself.

Gobber joined them lifting up his face shield to inspect the molten iron cooling away in the moulds. Hiccup propped his goggles to his forehead and offered a hand to Toothless scratching him under the chin; Astrid, Walther and Stoick all huddle around impressed by the handywork of the team.

Hiccup broke the silence hovering his hand near the curl feeling the heat as it resonated from the metal. 'Concentration, thought so,' he said casting a look of glee.

Gobber clapped his hand against the side of his leg chuckling with the revelation. 'How about that,' his tone excited to having his estimation confirmed. 'Figured you'd make something of it.'

Hiccup crouched down level with the moulds searching for any impurities or imbalances with the iron. There was a shuffle of movement before a pair of small and soft lips pressed against his cheek. He turned to find Astrid beaming upon him with pride; he couldn't help but smile back. Toothless of course was fast to join them in the moment with quick tongue to nip at their chins. Astrid recoiled grimacing at the sticky saliva whilst Hiccup simply chuckled away.

'Toothless,' he wiped away at his chin as they rose to continue their work. 'Come on, we're not done yet.'

Donning the goggles once again, Hiccup and Toothless patiently smelted away the slab with Astrid close by happily watching him work away with the searing materials. 'So how were the recruits Milady?' he suddenly asked, the lopsided smile materialising upon his face.

'Well funny you should ask,' she said as he expertly poured into one of the gear moulds, the iron hissing on contact. 'As a unit they've improved quite substantially, their bond is strong and they're working cohesively as a team, but um…' she hesitated with a furrowed brow.

'They're not ready?' Hiccup drew his own conclusion with slight exhale as he readied the smelting pot once more.

'Oh, umm, a little polishing definitely but not quite what I meant,' she shifted her stance adjusting her top in turn. 'Spitelout, his dragon Kingstail was… shot down.'

Hiccup held his hand out halting Toothless from blasting the iron. 'Dragon Hunters?'

'It was a few weeks back, they were on a routine patrol and the hunters ambushed them, Spitelout got caught in the crossfire; they had no choice but retreat,' Astrid explained.

Hiccup ran a hand over his face. 'Ok, ok. Was Spitelout at the academy?'

'He was but without a dragon,' she detailed earning a nod.

Hiccup retrieved his tongs with the pot before turning to Stoick. 'Hey Dad, have you spoken with Spitelout recently?'

Stoick caught the glance between the riders queuing into the topic of discussion. 'Aye, we spoke. Best I can suggest is to give him time, the promise of fighting dragon hunters might spur some excitement.'

'Or revenge?' Hiccup noted with a slight expression. 'I haven't forgotten.'

Stoick offered a short grin. 'We can only hope.'

He soon departed with his own duties to attend especially with the looming battle ahead. Despite the shortfalls that continuously grew, the repercussions of Hiccup's aforementioned mechanical ideas respectively saw the forge littered with pieces of failed devices and materials once tucked away from sight. For every project of his past there were elements, constructions and layouts that transcribed into polished or appropriated devices.

Gobber waved a thick finger over an elusively complex gearing system. 'How's this supposed to work eh?' His monobrow perked on one side.

Hiccup stretched back on his stool leaving his carving tools to rest with a wooden carapace piece. 'A little switch on the side sets the locking mechanism. I flick it down, the cuff is free to rotate these,' he gestured towards the accompanying designs.

Gobber followed his direction. 'So you're wanting to make a leg with multiple, sort of feet?' Gobber asked with a questionable look.

Hiccup smirked tapping his mentor's shoulder. 'Exactly, I simply switch according to the condition. Standard leg for walking, a peg specifically for the saddle bolt and the third being barbed for ice,' he explained. 'Thor knows how many times I've slipped over.'

Gobber considered the problematic design detail with an inquisitive expression. 'Right, might wanna consider height adjustments too.'

'I'll add it to the list,' he remarked.

The hours passed on as Hiccup worked away at the various parts in its assembly, rectifying them and reconfiguring the plan once more as Astrid helped hold stubborn components in place. Gobber shuffled around the forge attending to the odd customer as Hiccup continued tinkering away where at last with a metallic rattle, he locked the foot piece in place and set his new prosthetic upon his work bench.

Astrid, Walther and Gobber all looked up as Hiccup and Toothless circled around the workbench inspecting the finer details in preparation for the ensuing modifications. 'That's it,' he mused. 'With a linkage to lock it in place, double pad the layers and restraints.'

'What you mumbling about,' Gobber hobbled over.

'Solutions Gobber, I finally have solutions,' he scurried around pulling in a few of the scattered designs laying them in a pile by the strips of leather they'd been working on for the saddle.

'I'll be up late,' Hiccup called back as he disappeared into his workroom only to appear with a box of scrap. 'Don't wait up for me,' he pecked Astrid's cheek in passing.

So it was that as sun fell behind the horizon, closing its light on the archipelago for another day past. Still as the sun wished it a final farewell, Hiccup and Toothless did not rest in the cosy confines of the forge; straps of leather lay strewn across Hiccup's workbench as he layered the tanned material across one another punching holes along the edge of each length for the thick lines of thread to conjoin the pieces.

Among the mess of tools and edges, his sketched designs had multiplied where detail and finesse were necessary. There was no room for imperfection as each tiny detail was followed to the mark slowly taking the architected form. Fresh loops of rope lines were coiled neatly against his work bench their ends melted with wax heads to prevent unravelling. Hiccup inserted the thread through the needle eye tying the end and began weaving through the base fastening the straps of leather. He continued the process until the layers were flushed neatly against the rim.

It was almost funny remembering the first time he built the saddle. He worked almost always in the cover of darkness away from prying eyes. The days were blurred together but he knew it was a couple of weeks of constructing and fine tuning the mechanics of the tail fin to the pedal stirrups. It made him wonder how those fateful events may have passed had he not partook in the old ways of dragon training. He would have spent longer with Toothless in the woods most likely, and the saddle construction may have taken half the time but then would he have learnt about the other dragon's unique gifts too? Would he have found another way to convince the headstrong view of his father? Would Berk still be ravaged by Dragon raids? These were all questions that he had asked himself numerous times in the past and may well do so in the years to come. In reminiscing how his life had changed with the new world and the good of those who wished to live in it, the price he paid was worth it in the end.

Hiccup set the saddle base down on his workbench and stretched his arms and back. He looked outside the forge to the cliff side and the shimmering light on the open sea reflecting off the moon. The seas were as calm as the winter's night rocking low waves with the tide. A pair of luminescent green eyes appeared from the back entrance and poked through the gap in the wooden pillars. Life on Berk really was amazing. But at the same time the serenity of his island home was something he never thought he would miss. Dragons Edge had breaks in the action but there was always something that needed fixing or reinforcing, perks of having the Thorston twins in residence if one could call it that. Toothless's eyes bulged with wonder staring up into the emerald green of his rider, loyal companion.

His best friend. 'Long way to go yet Toothless, why don't you get some rest,' Hiccup suggested resting his hand in between Toothless's eyes.

He could feel the sleek texture of the scales slip between his fingers as he glided his hand further along his head, his shoulder slumped a little. Sure there were times where Toothless was grounded for days on various occasions, but it always hurt to see him constrained to land when other dragons could simply fly away. It was a debt he knew he could never fully repay, but Hiccup would rather face Ragnarok then recoil his resolve. There the shadows of night swept the Village with mist and a coating of snow; Viggo would have sent the order by now, the sands were pouring and the battle loomed ever sooner.

* * *

**To be Continued in _REMEMBRANCE_**


	6. REMEMBRANCE

**_REMEMBERANCE_**

**_Thunderclaw Bay, Day 1, Midnight…_**

Heather could hear the echoes of her enemies drifting across the craggy cliffsides; the soft burning of their lamps stood out against the misty night and their swords shone along their sharpened edges. Lying prone upon an outcropping and concealed in the darkness, she watched as the Hunters trudged along paying little mind to the surrounding depths of night as they chattered away in their own contentment.

'Korski was trying to tell us riddles this morning,' the larger of the two said.

'Were they any good?' his friend asked.

'Nah, he, kept running over himself, couldn't figure out was he was trying to say,' the large hunter sniffed releasing a disgruntled sigh.

'Do you know any riddles?' he was asked.

'Oh, not really,' the hunter flicked at string of meat still stuck in his teeth. 'Know a few jokes though.'

'Yeah, what you got?' his friend leant on his scabbard.

'Um, ok. So I was in bed with my wife the other night and she was talking about reincarnation. As in when you die, instead of Valhalla, you get reincarnated and come back as something else. Anyway, she goes, if I'm reincarnated, I hope I come back as a pig to which I say, you're supposed to come back as something else,' the hunter cracked a large grin to modest amusement.

The small hunter then cocked his head. 'Wait, but you don't have a wife.'

'Not the point, it's just a joke, intended to make you laugh, eh?' he replied.

'Aye, true,' the small hunter acknowledged the intent. 'Got any others?'

The larger hunter scratched his chin before swinging his mace over his shoulder. 'Ohh, ok. What's blue but smells like red dye?'

'Blue dye, that's a stupid joke everyone knows that,' his friend immediately shot back. 'Do another.'

'Hey I don't know that many,' he retorted in defence.

The small hunter threw his arms out. 'Just one more then, come on what's the best joke you know?'

'Ah fine. Ummmm, oh, negative gearing,' he said.

'Negative What? The small hunter swivelled coming to lean against a nearby rock.

'Negative gearing.' He affirmed his statement.

'I don't get it,' the small hunter pushed off the rock to continue their patrol.

His friend stammered slightly to find the right explanation. 'Right so basically, as best I understand is you borrow gold from the ah, village gold keeper and use it to invest on a hut, but you don't actually live in it.

'What's the point of that?' the small hunter asked.

'Just wait,' the large hunter held his hand. 'And so, you rent it out to other Viking's yeah, but the rent doesn't actually cover the um, running, living costs.'

'Running costs? What costs? We just build…' he was cut short.

'And so the idea is to buy when the ahh, housing prices are low but on the rise as per the ahh market pricings to which you sell the hut for a capital gain meaning you have more gold in assets than you had before,' the large hunter place his hands on his hips.

'Hold up, so you're saying that due to capital inflation of the value of houses, you'll not only break even with the expenses of owning the home but make a profit too?' his friend clarified.

'Yeah, that sounds about right,' they continued on the journey off towards the thicker terraces of rock.

The smaller hunter suddenly burst out in waves of laughter. 'Not bad, not bad at all. That's gotta be one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard.'

'That's exactly what I told Bobby H,' the echoes of their voices faded further up the rocky pass opening the path for Heather make her entry.

The path ahead was writhe with narrow crooks and treachery, no place for a dragon that sparkled with the moonlight. 'I'm sorry Windshear, you'll have to stay here,' Heather placed her forehead against her dragons' before donning her hood and scarf. 'I won't be long.'

Creeping our from under the hovel, Heather zipped along the edge before vaulting over a thick set of dead roots masking nightmarish trees. Her boots crunched with the stony decline and her tumble forwarded her momentum into an efficient dash for the shadows once again. She brushed up the craggy rocks with an eye for the Hunters scouting further up the ridge, neither paid any mind, the usual low rate enforcement of Viggo's cannon fodder. Her path would lead past several increasingly difficult zones each bound with greater and more competent Hunters. Windshear may have had the firepower to ease off the aggressive bruiser or even Viggo's more competent archer but the element of stealth was an advantage easily broken. The Dragon Rider's initial assault according to Hiccup came with the impromptu cost of spontaneity that nearly had them caught if not for a valiant rampage from Tuffnut. As such a map or layout of Thunderclaw Bay was purely by what the gang could impart and daring a scouting mission to map the topography proved too great risk with Viggo's infantry doubling down in defence.

Heather dug her axe head into the roots that wove along the rocky walls designed to foil invaders; the Hunters' route may have allowed a simpler entry into the base but given their pace, daylight would turn before she uncovered anything of value. She eventually tracked across a narrow path through the rocks that scaled precariously into the depths of the eerie stronghold. Her time spent under Viggo's was a merit in light of this task but since her extraction from the hunter's grips there lay a fevered strain whenever in their presence. The freedom she earnt with the Riders was a permanent mark unrivalled; Heather could admit to her inner demons alone, or at least the ones she carried with her into this dark and dangerous place, fear. The soft sound of dull voices echoed with the glimmer of torchlight shining ahead. She'd reached the outer encampments that were once stocked with munitions and defendable machines of war now seemingly abandoned or moved given the trails and empty crates. A small team of archers followed by a bruiser marched with intent caring not for their surroundings; Heather slid behind one of the crates with a sheet to conceal herself as the Hunters stormed by.

'You two, pass along the Northern ridge, keep a watch out for any ships marked with our banners, the rest you're with me,' the lead archer marked with red drapes ordered. 'Viggo needs as many hands on sight to load his flagship.'

Heather felt the shiver course through her arms as she now had a lead on Viggo's whereabouts. The Hunters quickly departed on different paths where her quarry journeyed deeper into the base; The fortifications were certainly up to condition with metal reinforcements and pockets of anti-air weaponry stationed atop the ridges. Unlike Viggo's original encampment, this base was a forgery of war and destruction. It was alive with the prospects of conflict and if Hiccup's hypothesis dared any consequence, the entire dragon hunter armada would soon be mobilised in one place. The scales and spines that complimented her armour would soon betray her, as Heather, she was beginning to dread the shadows would not be enough.

Despite the dire challenge in contest with her goal, Heather retained the high ground eventually navigating the threatening ridges surrounding the shipyard. Her path partook a steep slide before combing a naturally overhanging outlook that treated her to a glimpse of the future. A great shipyard surrounded by numerous levels of gangplanks and forgeries arced around the bay. Ballista platforms and catapults lined the outer ranks proving a frontal assault to be nigh impossible; Viggo clearly spared little expense in fortifying the stronghold since the Rider last foray. Life that churned through it, hundreds of lamp and torch wielding Hunters scurried along the decks carrying crates and armaments and built into the cliff face was a giant steel door locked down tight with dragon proof iron. Overwhelmed was a word that fell short in its appraisal.

'Hurry up with those bolts, I have a team on route to pick up from the cauldron exit. We need those ships loaded and ready for launch before the next wave returns,' a hunter captain commanded leading a wave of troops along the gangway below.

Heather tucked in behind the rocks with an ear for the proceeding details. 'I don't understand captain, what's going on?' a slim female archer inquired.

'Viggo's mobilising the fleet. Ryker says there'll be two more ships come daybreak; the Dragon Riders are divided and their base is open for attack. We're going to take it and destroy them once and for all,' the captain explained. 'Now get moving!'

Through the gap between the rocks, Heather caught a glimpse of the archer; the drapes and scale skin cloak she wore was branded with red bands marking her own leadership rank. They were quick to carry out their command retrieving the respective crates. Heather marked the small outcropping in her mind against the landscape around her steeling herself with calming breaths; She peered out onto the gangway to where the Hunters were hurried off and began to remove her armour. The impact of any related guilt or remorse deserved no place in her heart despite its creeping effect; for the sake of the Dragon Riders, Heather knew what was at stake. She squeezed the grip on her axe before collapsing it and vaulted out on the gangway.

The sudden exposure in the sense of vulnerability certainly left a sharp mark on her conscious but she kept her mind to the task at hand. The small squad of archers were loading the crates down the ramps into enclaves cut out in the rock wall. Heather kept an eye on her surroundings with a sharp ear for footsteps or any sudden commands. She slid out in under the shadows of the ramp, using the supports as footholds. It served as a proficient vantage point to where the archers were unloading the equipment; the leader adjusted her quiver and brushed her hands off before directing her squad to follow the hunter captain.

'Lead on captain, I'll take watch until your team arrives,' she explained.

'Make sure those knuckleheads report into port five, then get yourself down to the flagship, they need more hands,' the captain followed through slinging a coil of chains over his shoulder.

'Will do,' she nodded curtly before seating herself on the crates.

Heather steadied her breathing despite her precarious position in the rafters; she could watch as Dragon Hunters thundered underneath unbeknownst to her presence though it left little reassurance. With a hand bracing the direct support under the ramp she steeled her nerves with a sharp eye on the archer who casually glanced around the shipyard. The moment her head was turned, Heather darted into the enclave with both hands to her axe handle. The archer barely registered the creaking of the planks before she was struck by the blunt edge of an axe. Heather was quick to catch her fall lest she make any more noise and carefully dragged her limp body in behind the stacks of crates and equipment. With the loading crew due to arrive at any moment, there was no patience, no courtesy for the archer in her disposition; deep behind enemy lines, Heather saw no need for empathy; the Dragon Hunters would return no such favour.

When the loading party did arrive, they found not a spy or a thief stripped down to a tattered tunic and leggings but a warrior ranking with minor prestige. 'This the gear?' the leading Hunter asked.

Heather simply nodded curtly. 'Take it to port five, no detours.'

The Hunter eyed her to an uncomfortable degree despite the seamless nature of her stolen attire; red scarfs and scaled cloaks hid her axe along with a hood to cast a deep shadow over her features. 'Now, we're on a deadline.'

'Alright chief,' the Hunter surrendered with his hands in the air. 'let's pack it up.'

Their meaty hands were more than sufficient in handling the task; though, a strained grunt from one of the others sent a chill splitting through Heather's spine. 'Gods, this one's got some weight to it eh?'

'No different to last, shut up and keep moving,' the Hunter replied waving a finger at him before returning to Heather. 'You'd think they'd be used…'

The Hunter returned to an empty gangway and a slight hit of confusion. 'No rest for the wicked then. Right, let's go.'

Given the nature of her disguise, Heather wasn't in any state to flaunt or test its integrity beyond the necessary encounters. In assuming the role of the archer she was liable as such to the jurisdiction brought with it. The orders were all very familiar to her first infiltration only now it came without the room for error; Heather didn't care to meet her fate by the rock's craggy surface. Her time as a hunter under Ryker's grip gave her the necessary skills to manufacture a convincing façade, given how much had changed in recent months; however, she felt this constant heat as if she was being watched. Nothing came of it, she paced down the levels unopposed as Hunters, Archers and the occasional Bruiser worked away with the equipment on standby and ready for loading. Viggo had clearly taken the message with opportunity in mind as there was not one soldier sitting idly as they prepared for war.

Heather scanned along the gangways and the ship decks in search of the enigmatic leader; the ships docked in the bay were all classed for standard assault, there were no extra markings to distinguish the flagship from the others. She kept her wits pacing further down the levels until she could hear the water washing up against the hulls of the ships. The organised chaos had her hands shaking as the many gruff faces and the antagonistic colours conflicted with her bearings. She clenched her fist in an effort for some internal peace lest the urges to instil a riot corrupted her mission; given the chance, she could ignite the fuse and send the armada ablaze and prevent and assault on home ground. Though, it would undo all that they planned; Hiccup would return to clear skies and find an advantage to strike on the offensive but in his eyes, it would all be for loss.

'It's not in my power; Viggo was clear in how much reign I have,' a deep and smooth voice sliced through her thoughts.

'Unbelievable, we should've taken up with the Singetails instead,' a leaner Hunter bearing tattoos and a horn ridged helmet caught Heather's eye.

The man he walked with was tall and dark sporting a crimson vest dimpled with dragon scales and blue cloak. 'Singetails are too predictable, Viggo wants chaos.'

They walked with idle purpose and unlike the other Hunters manning the dock, the path was cleared of traffic. Heather moved off the waterside path along one of the finger jetties as they passed taking note of the heavy battle axe the caped hunter wielded. She recognised those colours, it was the Bounty Hunter who attempted to score with Hiccup's head, a deal that quickly went south as betrayal marked betrayal. Whatever grievance waylaid the Grimborn's in the past was clearly forgotten by means of esteemed compensation no less; the Assassin walked freely in a state of authority.

'Then he should light his ballista bolts on fire,' the Assassin's guard quipped.

'Then you'll see, he'd only get one shot,' The Assassin replied.

Heather marked the surrounding Hunter's for suspicion before easing onto his tail, their connection to Viggo had value she needed to exploit. 'Did you send for Vicker's?' The Assassin asked his guard.

'He'll meet us by the cages,' he said flatly casting a steely glance towards two oncoming Bruisers. 'Mindless brutes.'

'I'd take care Murdo, the Stonepicker tribe are known to hold a grudge,' the Assassin warned. 'It's said some can crush rock between their bare hands.'

'Have you ever been to their island?' he asked.

'No,' the Assassin cast a glance towards the bay as they passed the final ship at dock. 'My leash is tight. Though, the tales drift across the sea in tides and tiring winds, there's a reason they're called bruisers around here.'

'Tough killers, even tougher to kill,' Murdo remarked.

'Precisely,' the Assassin said.

'I'll pass the word before the other's do something stupid,' he grimaced wiping his hands on his vest.

'That would be wise,' the Assassin remarked before his attention turned towards the upper levels.

Heather nearly froze in her step at the sight of the bald head and finger goatee; Ryker's imposing silhouette was cast against the fire light. 'Viggo's in the hangar. We've got company,' his tone was marked with distain.

'Always with displeasure,' the Assassin remarked before joining Ryker.

'And bring the Hellion, we need the extra hands,' Ryker idly pointed towards Heather without a shred of recognition.

The Assassin cast a sharp glance her way revealing a long scar that ran down his face. 'Let's go.'

Heather merely nodded no less startled than she was terrified but nonetheless drawing all her efforts to maintain her composure. They followed the gangway in towards the cliff where a tunnel was cut into the stone; the traffic was less constricted and seemed serviced for higher ranking Hunters. What Heather didn't anticipate was for the tunnel to hollow out into an interior loading bay and a single ship docked in the centre. The great steel doors masked its ominous presence where it sat three times as large as the standard assault vessel. The sails were marked with the red fist of the Dragon Hunters but trimmed in further patterns of red and gold. The dual layering of its deck opened up the hull for an extended cargo bay and with the inflow of hunters baring different types of ammunition, this vessel looked primed for war.

Despite the shiver that poised her on the verge of action, Heather could mark the stark resemblance to the design fragment in the Rider's possession. 'Project Sunspear, the dreadnaught designed to claim victory as I've been told.'

There was no mistaking that cool and collected form of authority. 'And with your help we stand a force the Dragon Riders of Berk cannot think to overcome. Though they will try.'

Ryker held back on Heather's behalf before pointing towards the lower decks. 'Go load the boat,' he ordered.

As Heather departed down the loading ramp with stiff and forced movements, she kept her ears strained on their conversation.

'And still we wait,' the Assassin stepped forth. 'In their displacement, give the order and I can take care of your little insurrection.'

'You forget your place Krogan,' Ryker growled grabbing his shoulder.

'Or perhaps you have forgotten yours!' Krogan knocked his hand away to confront the man directly. 'I'm not here on ceremony nor out of any greater employment of my own. You needed a quick solution to your ever-growing problem and I have one. You know what Drago will do if he ever finds out Dragon Riders have been disrupting the trade.'

'And so I should thank you on terms of convenience?' Viggo opened his arms.

'If I wasn't at the auction this conversation likely wouldn't be happening,' he turned a dark expression hinting at the ominous threat behind his words.

From where Heather proceeded to carry crates and chain linked razor bolas she could only see the Hunters on occasion enough to know there resided an uneasy relationship between them. The occasional rise of the tone granted brief sections, the Assassin's name and the apparent necessity of his presence. The Dragon Rider's raid clearly left a mark on this figure enough so that he was willing to lock heads with the Grimborn's. It was no lone advance either as another threateningly familiar voice echoed down the cold walls of the hangar.

'Enough! Krogan's right. Your company is creating far too much noise and it will reach ears even I'd rather remained deaf to the matter,' the stern voice commanded a weight of attention Heather had yet to see from the Grimborn's.

Viggo cast a frown into the shadows, the eminence of another presence yet to reveal themselves becoming true. 'You took your time.'

'Time is all I have Grimborn, all I'll ever have,' the man stepped out of the shadows.

With a chill that near laxed her fingers around the linkage of chain, Heather seized as a raging tempest cast the blaze of a Snow Wraith into her bones. 'Johann?' she breathed.

**_The Forge, Day 0, pre-Midnight…_**

The moon was yet to reach its low hanging peak as Astrid returned from the Great Hall with a basket of fish slung over her shoulder and two plates of food covered by a towel. Edging her way into the Forge, she carefully sat the basket by a nearby pillar before she slipped into Hiccup's peripherals alerting him to her presence.

'Hey, thought you'd gone to bed,' he said absently returning his attention to the capsule containing the tail fin gearing.

Astrid circled round his side of the bench. 'Thought about it, decided on something to eat instead. How're you holding up?' she asked sliding a full plate in front of him.

'Alright,' Hiccup met her eyes, caught between the small pang of guilt and gratitude. 'This is the second time you've brought us dinner.'

Astrid stroked her fingers through his tousled locks, she followed the strands to the two braids behind his ear before rising back to massage his scalp. He was reluctant at first to having his hair styled, but nothing was going to stop her. Hiccup hummed leaning into her touch before she pulled away to snag a stool for the other side of the bench.

Astrid lifted the towels allowing the thin wisps of steam to rise. 'Straight fresh from the fires,' she chuckled revealing the plate of yak chops, cabbage leaves dressed in a marinate with cheese, roasted almonds and a side of bread.

Hiccup's eyes widened at the delicate miniature feast assembled before him; only as he looked down at the dish did the hunger dawn in the pits of his stomach. 'Did you make this?' he asked with hint of surprise in attempt to hide away the prejudice.

After the Yaknog incident, he had become extremely wary of anything supposedly edible prepared by Astrid. But as it turned out, her cooking ability wasn't entirely disastrous. Basic preparation from the dried stores like the other night were always nice, and with a bit of his help, Astrid could produce a number of quality meals. But this was a little too good for her alone and by the tinge of embarrassment in her eye they both knew it.

'I had help,' she admitted with a hopeful look quietly creeping in.

Hiccup picked up a chop and sunk his teeth through the meat tasting the rich, succulent flavours. 'I definitely owe you now.'

To a small feasting, it would still take a more conscious mind to realise this was the first time they had shared such a simple domestic moment on Berk. Between, the stolen glances and meaningless conversation about life away from all the violence; the greatest yearning either could have found at that time was still to simply fly off beyond the boarders once more. There were caves, caverns, waterfalls and craggy mountain ranges in the world that remained untouched, uncharted and all beyond the reach humans alone. The first signs of fatigue were creeping in as Hiccup and Astrid pushed through the night into the earliest hours of morning. Late hours were nothing new to them but the strenuous work of the daytime was taking its toll. Toothless was long since subdued in a slumber, snores rumbling softly as little puffs of steam were exhaled from his nostrils. The snow was drifting in light flakes outside the forge littering the village in another layer of white.

Engulfed in darkness with only candles and the light from the central forging oven, Hiccup had wrapped themselves with leather skins to shield them from the harsher temperatures. More pieces of parchment were pinned across the wall outside his working room with tweaked designs and concepts. Stretched out across the ground were the makings of Toothless' new saddle and pulley system. The leather harnesses and sections of the metal work were assembled slowly beginning to resemble the heavily drafted plans. Hiccup had found Gobber's stores of Gronckle iron and thanks to its more forgiving nature, he had spent the last many hours of the night moulding the metal pieces and sewing the leather straps together by himself. When the night finally enveloped into complete darkness and their heads retired to the table was unknown, for it took the harsh rays of daylight to rip them back to the living world.

Everything felt gnawed at by the teeth of winter's bite, the leathers were crusted and stiff cracking as they flexed their backs. 'Mmmm, gods. No, nononono. Astrid? Astrid, wake up,' Hiccup groaned as he painfully reached out to massage her fingers.

'What's going… Hiccup? Ohhh, oh no, what did we… we fell asleep,' she gripped his hand, lifting her head to squint into the low casting sunlight on the horizon. 'Oh thank gods, it's early. Sun's just rising.'

'Aye,' a third voice they vaguely pieced together as Gobber pounded their ears with a sharp clash of ceramic on wood. 'And stew's on the menu.'

Hiccup could feel his neck grinding as he peered up at the bowls seeping with thin wisps of steam. The dawning of events now in motion remarked very little encumberment on their rational; neither Hiccup nor Astrid felt as if the world had shifted with darker energy as such to accommodate the looming battle on the horizon. They could only hope in turn that their actions lay in effect and tease Viggo's impulses. Otherwise it was quiet, their minds vibrated with the most noise as hammers and tongs worked with molten steel and with every precise swing there were hundreds of questions being asked. Their process couldn't stop or more so, Hiccup wouldn't let it stop until he could go no further, until there were no more questions he could conjure.

The centre piece of Toothless' saddle had always resided in the tail fin itself; in that, Hiccup had begun developing a elementally resistant fabric amongst the various tail designs whilst on Dragon's Edge. The material was brought about in culmination of his better experiments and field work; a stronger and more durable tail than regular ship sails and after a precarious experiment with rare waxes it was marginally fire resistant. A lightning strike would still knock them out of the sky, but it meant it wouldn't catch light from short bursts of regular flame. He ran his hand across the tanned material feeling the smooth texture slide with ease. A second special oil product strengthened the fibres creating a glossy surface perfect for colouration and aesthetic applications. Hiccup set down the fin ready for assembly onto the spokes of the tail housing.

The sun was rising towards midday, the greater mass of the new saddle was completed in parts still in need of assembly and testing. Toothless rolled around outside as a few of the younger generation played with him. They climbed over his belly socking playfully at his paws as he crooned with amusement lightly tapping at their hands. Hiccup could find a sense of solace in that regard, at least someone could still entertain him whilst he worked; Astrid was off supervising the Auxiliary riders again as their greater numbers offered welcoming potential to be polished. With a short stack of used shields piled up ready for scrap, Hiccup began prying away at the bolts when a shrill yet familiar cry echoed overhead.

'That's not Stormfly,' he said absently, before dropping the shield.

Correct to his assumptions, he was met with shimmering silver scales slicing through the air befor landing by the Forge. 'Windshear?' he gasped, dashing outside.

Gobber, Toothless and a few of the neighbouring villagers all loitered about the square in surprise of the exotic dragon. 'Heather? Oh no,' the saddle was empty if not for her saddle bag.

Windshear caught sight of Hiccup and immediately began to nuzzle into his chest. 'Hey, hey it's ok girl. It's ok,' he rubbed at her scales quickly searching for any marks of violence.

Where her scales sheened without any visible scarring or slices, she was insistent on leaning the bag towards him. Hiccup took the hint and began rummaging through it to quickly find a tattered scroll resting upon Heather's armour shards and reinforced vest. It left little reassurance as his stomach pitted with a desperate sense of fear, from the items alone he knew what was at work.

**_Thunderclaw Bay, Day 01, Post Midnight…_**

'Time is all I have Grimborn, all I'll ever have,' the man stepped out of the shadows.

With a chill that near laxed her fingers around the linkage of chain, Heather seized as a raging tempest cast the blaze of a Snow Wraith into her bones. 'Johann?' she breathed.

'And secondary to the point is that you're fast running out,' his features manifested a sharp scowl with eyes that lacked the sparkle of obscure wisdom. 'See I thought we had an opportunity masking myself as it were; your b… b…. bumbling stooge, trading by day so as to gain their trust!'

Ryker rolled his eyes out of indignant denial. 'And what do your games have to show?'

'Games?' Johann turned a cold eye towards Ryker. 'Don't insult me you ignorant thug. I've practically handed the dragon riders to you on a silver platter time and time again without even a word of suspicion. It's a matter of your men's incompetence. Or their leadership,' he cast Viggo a secondary glare.

Viggo didn't waver in return, his face calm with resolve. 'As you can see, we've expanded our ranks.'

'Stonepickers and Hellions? Bows and the fist? As if they'll serve any more formidable. Little more than meat for the dragons… but this,' Johann idled towards the edge of the gangway overlooking the dreadnaught. 'This, I assume is your doing Krogan?'

'A little wood for the flames,' he remarked resting upon his staff. 'Though I'd exercise extreme caution. I lost good men in our hunt.'

'Some now, more later I imagine, as is the nature of combat,' Johann mused, scanning the decks as the various Hunters stocked it with ammunition. 'Who me what you found.'

Heather could feel his gaze burning into her neck as she worked in unison with other Hunters; though, it paled to the tumultuous seas her guts swirled with. The dark cave lit only by torchlight was a hazing mess of shimmering light, her footsteps echoing in a wake to which she could feel but felt distant, unbelonging. At first she thought it was an illusion, the trickling fear of exposure playing with her perceptions but in light of what was a blatant confession, reality set its hold, Johann had played them all.

'Are you alright?' The gruffer voice of a Hunter drew her to a state of focus. 'Not growing a conscience are you?'

Heather seemed to peer through him as nothing more than a solid apparition of her mind. The joke was lost and in its place was the shadow of her past playing itself out under a different perspective. The Hunter could only see the glaze in her eyes as they stared off into the difference, she daren't speak nor reveal herself as anything more than a soldier, expendable and irrelevant; Viggo was always the one to pride that position of superiority, it would keep her presence unnoticed but the pressing matter remained. She had to contact Hiccup, he had to know about this betrayal.

In the shadows of the loading bay, the Hunter geared up once more, the monotony of his task never eluding his strength of muscle and will. 'Here take this…' Though there was no one to receive, just his confusion to fill the air as the other Hunters cast him momentary glances.

Heather had enacted her escape slipping away through the commotion into the catacombs, she had seen enough for now. It was faith in the beginning that pushed her forward into the den of fire, but climbing those ramps out of the bay and into the higher camps did little to ease the tremor within. Viggo was true to his word, an expansion of his numbers brought a dreadful scape of life yet in how he amassed let alone afforded an army on such short notices evaded her. It didn't even account for Krogan and his mercenaries, a ravenous crew marked with tattoos and helmets that concealed all but their eyes. This was what they had brought upon themselves, 400 strong in a cacophony of violence, the rains of death in a terrible storm.

With every casual glance that caught her eye she felt that blanket of betrayal smother her further. She stood between the course of the future, a hand in the sagas that would remain to be told and still, any one of those eyes could turn red with even the slightest suspicion. Though they never did, the red scarf in all its simplicity brandished her solitude, a pass to come and go without question all until its undoing in the moment of seclusion. She clawed at the rocks feeling the pain in her throat as the gravel denied an easy passage, the hungry heat of the bay blasting against her back out of terror. A sturdy foothold brought her to safety, the hood was drawn back and at last she could breath the fresh of air beyond her enemy's reach.

Heather crawled back against a rock drawing laborious breaths as the damning images flashed across her mind. Was it the proximity that dared to unravel her resolve or the scars seemingly left by the men who picked at her sanctum of stability. Dagur's mind was scorned from a young age, easy pray to Viggo's manipulative guise. He picked her shield of deception in an instant tearing down the walls to attack her guilt, a weapon with no real edge but that of one's conscience. The pounding of her heart at last settled with surety that she was in the clear, her discarded armour and belts untouched in their hovel. Returning to Windshear was in silence and without a patrolling company, the gully was clear and so she clamoured through without disruption. Her dragon lifted her shimmering head on approach, catching the green eyes singling in her familiar face despite the ragged and bloodthirsty attire.

'Hey girl,' Heather reached out and hugged her neck at last feeling a semblance of security. 'Sorry I took so long.'

It was no easy decision but the path in returning offered her time to plan their next move forward; The Dragon Hunters would move on schedule as per their plan, that was set in stone but the manner of their arrival could play in their favour. How, she wasn't sure of yet but it meant a simple and terrifying decision had to be made. Heather slipped a sheet of old parchment and began writing in correspondence with her find.

_Dragon Riders, _

_Viggo is mobilising his fleet as planned but I fear we've stepped too far into the fire. He has six ships loaded in the bay with more to come and he's enlisted forces from the Hellian and Stonepicker tribes. It seems his influence travels farther than we first thought and worst of all he's not alone. Krogan, the assassin who tried to claim Hiccup's bounty is working for them again with a small mercenary force, they may look lean but they're smart and well equipped. I've also discovered Project Sunspear; they're calling it a dreadnaught, it's a massive ship built for war with reinforced everything; dragon hunting weapons line it on every angle. You were right Hiccup, Viggo's no longer playing games._

_But that's not the worst of it…_

Heather could feel the surging flushes of heat and the frigid air dominating her hands as she wrote, the line of acceptance still a battle to be crossed.

_We've been betrayed. Trader Johann is a Dragon Hunter and I dread to think it but, I believe he has been from the beginning. My only question is why. I'm sorry, but I can't leave yet, not until I find out what's truly at work, if not, I'll do what I can to aid you when the time comes. I've disguised myself as a Hellion captain for now and though I can only hope; if he doesn't know to look, I doubt Viggo or his forces will find me. These ships will leave on time, but I won't be writing again. That is why I've sent Windshear to Berk, it's too great a risk for her to stay here. When you've read this letter, send Windshear to Dragon's Edge. I'll join you when the fighting begins but please heed my next words. Stay the course and do NOT come for me._

_I'm sorry it's come to this but I write in the depths of hel itself. We still have a chance. Don't lose hope,_

_Heather._

**_The Forge, Day 01…_**

Astrid laid the letter on the workbench in silence, her mind caught in the storm as their new reality settled before them. Hiccup breathed out, his eyes were unfocused searching aimlessly at the parchment as if there were more to be told.

Though the mark of defeat could not be ignored, it manifested with a deep and terrifying rage because for all that remained still on the surface, it broke without any warning. 'ARRRGH!' Hiccup swept his hands across the bench clearing it of various metal parts and their corresponding design sheets.

His new leg was among the clutter as he pressed his palms against the wood, the trembling in his shoulders unmistakeable. 'He played us… he play us the whole time. Right from the moment we brought the Red Death out the sky he's been trying to kill us. It all makes sense.'

Astrid tentatively retrieved the leg casting a worried glance to both Gobber and their parents. 'The blue Oleander,' Hiccup slowly turned to face the others. 'That was him. Breakneck bog, sending us into a den of Smokebreaths! The Speed Stinger attack during the freeze,' he continued to fume running his hands over his face.

'The Reaper, Scardian…' he slumped back onto the stool with the letter there to remind him.

To his frustrations ran alone would be foolish; the trials of Johann's ill deeds under their new persona sparked a sickening feeling in Astrid's stomach before she backed up against a post with a fist to slam against it. 'All this time,' she breathed screwing her expression and balling her fists before her gaze dawned on a nearby tomahawk.

With a grunt of frustration she latched onto it and drove it deep into the post with a shuddering breath. Their parents could only stand with the dark shroud to cloud their own minds before Stoick took command with a hard expression.

'Check the stores. Anything Johann's delivered in the last six months I want it marked and destroyed,' he ordered sternly.

'What?' Astrid gasped.

'Wait, Dad,' Hiccup was pulled from his thoughts immediately on the back of his father as he trudged outside.

'I don't want to hear it Hiccup. That weasel of a man has laced himself into our lives far enough,' Stoick grunted.

'Yeah but we don't know why! I... I mean it sounds as though he just wants the Riders dead,' Hiccup circled around to face him. 'Else he could have wiped us out years ago.'

For a moment he was sure Stoick would simply walk past him but there was a hesitation in his step, he was pressed for thought and it marked significance. Hiccup had reached a moot point, for once his father was heeding his wisdom which in turn levelled a new weight on his shoulders. It was sudden, a cold breath of air as he rested with the power to move forward for the good of Berk.

At last Stoick spoke, soft and unsure. 'What would you do?'

Hiccup was taken aback, stricken with the earnest tone. 'I… I'm not sure. We need a plan though, we can't fly into this thing half-cocked and hope for the best; Berk needs to know what's happened, they need a voice.'

Stoick dwelt on the idea for time enough, if not a little calmer in the fist and in the mind. 'Gobber.'

'Aye Chief,' he said in return.

'Spread the word, everyone to the Great Hall,' he instructed.

'You got it. TOWN MEETING, EVERYONE TO THE GREAT HALL!' Gobber suddenly boomed across the courtyard.

'Here, you might need this,' Hiccup handed off the letter. 'Let me know how it goes.'

'You're not coming?' Stoick replied.

His son wavered his hands in the air. 'If I had the time, but there's too much to do here.'

Stoick acknowledged the trials ahead with a single nod. 'Good luck to you son.'

'Thanks Dad,' he parted returning to the forge with new edge for construction.

Hiccup opened his bag pulling out the sketches and plans for the new flight suit, laying them across his workbench. 'What's the plan Hiccup?' Astrid asked with idle fingers toying his foot.

'Stay the course, trust in Heather,' he reached up for his apron. 'Prepare for the fight.'

With their task at hand, Hiccup, Astrid and their dragons scurried around the Forge compiling his various notes and designs. They retrieved leathers and mail stitching as Toothless burnt away the last of the Hotburple iron slab into the moulds. Pages of parchment were strewn everywhere with Hiccup's attempt to reconcile a solution for a viable stabiliser control. With his mind conforming to the stress and outside distractions, he noticed Astrid was sitting comfortably, doodling away on her own sets of parchment. Despite the slight furrow in her brow, she seemed engrossed in her designs tapping the charcoal stick to her lips in thought.

'Hey Astrid, can you pass me that chisel there?' he pointed to the stack of tools just beyond his reach as he balanced a mould with his other hand and leg. 'The one with the small, pointed head.'

'Yeah,' she jumped up from the bench leaving her parchment behind to pass on the tool.

'Thanks,' he spun the hammer between his fingers before chipping away at a chunk of gunk resting on the rim of his smelting pot.

'Hiccup, does this look right to you?' Astrid caught his attention this time holding up the pieces of parchment.

His eyes widened upon seeing the litter of coherent sketches. 'Whoa.'

The page was covered in sectional drawings of axes and swords along with other dragon like symbols. He noted a small sketch of a horned skull with three teeth and a divided bottom jaw; some of the strokes were wonky and it may not have been intricate in detail, but it did not take away from it as a whole. The centre piece however remarked her artistic aptitude, an elongated saddle design that complimented Stormfly's physique with her riding style. It was compact and perfect for ranged travel to outlying islands.

'Yeah, I got inspired,' she explained. 'Figured when all this is over Stormfly and I could use an upgrade,' Astrid's eyebrows curved in modesty as she blushed at the reveal.

'It's good, really good,' he reassured her before returning his concentration to the mould with an idea scratching his own inspiration.

Astrid took the drawing and pinned it upon the post as Hiccup allowed for the new sets of mould to cool. She leaned in over Hiccup's shoulder and pecked his cheek in gratitude; they'd certainly made statement of redecorating the Forge beyond his small workroom. With the hours having passed towards the later afternoon, they relished in what progressed had become of the short stay. Toothless was keen in snooping around sniffing at the tail mechanics in their partial assembly, the red dye of the tail fin settling well with the added waxes and oils. As Hiccup check off the different parts he pulled the designs from the posts replacing them with new ones. An elongated drawing resembling a sword caught Astrid's eye as she pondered about wiping her hands off with a rag.

'Is this, the Dragon Blade?' she queried noting the shape and shell of the hilt concept.

Hiccup nodded. 'Ahhh, yep, or at least that's what I plan. I've been meaning to test this new collapsing mechanism I came up with a few weeks back. Compact to carry, easy to deploy and on the reverse end is a compressed canister of Zippleback gas for the more testy of dragon,' he explain feeling quite pleased with himself.

'Or testy humans,' Astrid remarked.

'Ehhh, you're not wrong,' he smirked lining another post with wing designs and mechanics. 'Certainly catch them by surprise.'

Astrid chuckled in return. 'Well you better brush up on those sword fighting skills,' she teased hanging the rag away.

Hiccup shook his head joining in good humour. 'If it's any consolation, I think the fire would help in keeping the opponent at bay,' he replied, as Astrid tugged at her tunic, something of a recent habit. 'Soon as Gobber gets back to cook some more iron.'

'Why can't you?' She folded her arms.

'New metal, new method, very little time… And just because he said it's the same as Gronkle Iron doesn't mean it actually is. Besides, I have a new pair of wings to build,' he lifted up several strips of leather to emphasise his point.

Astrid rolled her eyes and turned on her heels to help gather the respective sheet moulds for his new armour. Compared to the mesh and shoulder guards of his vest, Hiccup had completely revamped the functionality, durability and overall dynamic presentation. In the hours of daylight that remained, both Hiccup and Astrid worked tirelessly sizing and cutting the mail under armour. The hem line of the pants were non-existent being stitched to the mail. In the designs, Hiccup had detailed a secondary leather padding over his pants that travelled along the outside edge. A sectional drawing entailed it as a pouch for the wings, sewn into the material base.

With the sun finally sinking blow the horizon after a day of skirting near the edge, Toothless' ears shot up to the sound of people leaving the Great Hall. 'Looks like negotiations have ended,' Hiccup noted, setting down his tools.

Stoick and Gobber, were trudging down the steps with a grim expression as the other Vikings set off in various directions down terraces. 'Some days Gobber I swear. On the edge of conflict with a small armada and now this. '

'At least you only had to explain it three times,' Gobber quipped quietly spotting Hiccup's red tunic approaching. 'I'd turn around lad, unless you want bad news.'

Hiccup came to halt with a sense of unease. 'Why, what happened?'

'Hunting mobs,' Stoick grunted.

'What?' He questioned still confused.

'They want to lead a hunting party for Johann and take him out,' Gobber explained.

'No. No they can't be serious, that'll jeopardise everything; Heather's still in there, if we make a move on Johann they'll know we have an informant and without Windshear she'll be hunted down and killed,' Hiccup explained.

'That's what we told them but bloodlust is a little harder to reason with…' Gobber was cut short by the sheathing of swords and dragon cries as several Vikings began packing an inventory for travel.

Stoick cast but one glance before his scowl grew to formidable depths. 'For Thor's sake Longrash. Put your swords down, there will be no hunt!'

'With all due respects Chief, Johann has betrayed us all, there's no telling how much he knows about us, about our families. We have to do this for the good of Berk,' Longrash retorted sliding his heels into his Nadder's stirrups.

'There will be a time for revenge but it is not now,' Stoick boomed.

'I'm sorry Stoick, it's been decided,' Longrash pursed his lips in resolution.

A flash of light impacted in an explosive blaze causing the Nadder to reel back in fright. 'STOP!' Hiccup yelled across the courtyard with Toothless eyeing them off them dangerously. 'The Marauders sail for Dragons Edge in two days. If you move on them now, they will lock themselves down and all of this will be for nothing. Viggo is patient, he's merciless. To him, this is nothing more than a game. We are in our final moves, before weeks end, the game will be over. Don't waste our chance.'

'Heed his warning Longrash and then heed mine; Hiccup and his team have spent the last year fighting this man,' Stoick pointed to his son. 'This is his plan and you will not forsake it out of revenge. Get off your dragon!'

Against the pair of green eyes that blazed with the fire of authority, Longrash had little standing against such power. His grip strained against the handles and his expression contorted out of the tearing duality presented in this dilemma.

**To be Continued in _RESTORATION_**


	7. RESTORATION

**_RESTORATION_**

* * *

**_Thunderclaw Bay, Day 01, Evening…_**

_I recall each thought in passing, the nature of standing in someone else's boots and pretending that I am them. I can't feel at ease as if there are no cracks in my façade; I am an imposter and only I know this. Only I can know this…_

For Heather, reciting the passage in her head alerted her against any settling sense of security. The catacombs of Thunderclaw Bay crawled with her enemies and enemies alone; Viggo Grimborn awaited at the helm of his fleet overseeing the foot that pushed them to sea. Too much felt familiar, too much did she know about the methods of the Dragon Hunters that the seamlessness of traversing their ranks was not unlike opening an old wound layer by layer.

It was a chance encounter, but Heather learned of whom she'd implicated; the archers under her guard, it seemed, were in search of their captain. The name she had since adopted, Harki, blended her freely amongst the rabble, the ruckus of feasting men and women prepping for assault. Viggo was not unkind to his followers, that Heather knew by the cutting edge of his knife and so he had spared enough time for his forces to be free. In the face of violence, it was not unlike tribes to demonise their foe; so much had passed in that Heather might have considered these people as less than human, a barrier, fodder for masters, shells of beings at the will of another. At their core, nonetheless it was undeniable to predispose them as anything less than human for in casting her eyes across the hall of feasting, they ate, they drank and they grew merry.

This kind of sentiment wouldn't sway her in any form as her eyes, now shadowed with a thick layer of khol, sought her prize. The Dragon Hunter leaders were sure to leave their discussions to the cover of their personal quarters, no hole, no crack to peek. Not that Heather would embark on a quest of greater recklessness, she was tired and needed to rest.

**_Berk, Day 01, Evening…_**

Those white knuckled fists at last relinquished their burden and rage. 'This is on your head,' Longrash glared at Hiccup. 'If not for facing the Night Fury's wrath, your words would mean nothing.'

Longrash dismounted his Nadder along with his small company of warriors. 'He's still just a boy Stoick. What does he know of real war?' he commented in passing.

Stoick latched onto his arm with his fury boiling within. 'He's still my son. Get back to your fields; Winter waits for no one,' he said, releasing his grip to leave a faint red mark on Longrash's arm.

Longrash strode across the courtyard with a cloud to cast him in his own shadow. 'It makes no difference! If not for the dragons, where would he be? Where would he be!'

Though the nearby villagers were stunned in the moment, they could nonetheless feel the tear as Longrash left with a cold reminder of their fortunes. Stoick for one, could feel the nerves in his arms break out with a shiver and dare he even consider facing his son. He needn't bother, he could already see the fear thought buried for good, creeping back to the surface with a confronting haze. Much less would it linger, for Hiccup and Toothless were easing their way back to the Forge. Astrid found that those distant eyes were indeed caught upon a hanging edge of indecision, a hesitation that they all knew could send their progress crashing into the shores.

'Hiccup?' she approached with her hand ready to comfort him.

'I'm fine,' he dismissed it without pause. 'Let's get these plates made and we can break for dinner.'

It was that focus, that unequivocal drive she knew was a heavy blanket for unease; Hiccup could work through the most grievous of pains forever internalising his pain and all that surfaced was the pretence of deep thought. She knew him too well, but given the circumstances, it was best to let leeches lie and strive toward their goal. Gobber's return brought the Forge into full production as the trio drove into the night with another batch of iron to their disposal. With the thin sheets for the flight suit's chest piece cooling, they peeled away for a well earned dinner break to settle their minds and perhaps steal a semblance of peace. It was wishful thinking, the events earlier that day was too great a shadow on their minds; Astrid and Gobber could see it peaking in the corner of Hiccup's eye as he gazed out across the hall.

'It's about what Longrash said isn't it?' Gobber queried as he joined Astrid in a quick bout for a second helping.

'I honestly wish it weren't,' she said quietly, filling her bowl with Mulch's trout stew. 'But he believes it.'

'What about you?' Gobber's expression was cast with trepidation.

Astrid let the thought linger, the cold possibility that doubt had indeed settled in on account of all them. 'I… I don't have the heart to say.'

It was one of the cruelties of conflict, a common enemy was still a matter of embarking on a journey where not everyone was in agreement. Astrid was adamant that no more should be said, it was neglectful and foolish to supress such a thought but little else served as fruitful reflection. They had to keep going. The snow was heavier tonight, piling outside in heaps to leave the paths lost to the darkness of the coming Winter. The Forge burned bright however, with its light spilling across the village square.

Hiccup was concentrating on a small cylindrical device with a precision probing fork holding down a spring coil tightly wound for calibration. Gobber in the meantime was up and about cleaning several surfaces that weren't in use when he shot Hiccup a questioning look upon seeing the flight suit's wings. '

What in Thor's name are these meant to be?' he exclaimed poking a finger at the thickly sown leather strips.

'What's that?' Hiccup acknowledged, holding the coil steady. 'Oh, they're the wings. Instead of having them rolled up in a pack, I can simply fold them away. It's faster, tidier and easier for deployment,' he explained with a content smile.

Gobber quirked his brow. 'You mean you're putting those things in your legs?' he clarified with a deadpan.

'Yep, got little pouches they tuck into,' Hiccup said, returning to the coil mechanics.

Gobber shrugged his shoulders to the seemingly strange idea. He continued scanning across the various plans observing the detail sections and mechanical assemblies. He began piecing together the visual information into the proposed result to find a peculiar but not unexpected development.

'So, the idea is to turn yourself into a sort of human, dragon eh? I mean you've got the wings, what's this? Deployable dorsal fin, a new helmet and from what you've said with this sword of yours, it can now breathe fire,' He interpreted the pages.

Gobber's attention was caught when Hiccup grunted in frustration. The spring coil had slipped and unwound itself from his hold, cancelling out the calibration progress.

'Well, dragons are much easier to train when they can relate with you. One time there was a pack of wild dragons, heavily traumatised by the Hunters, by simply showing them my wings, their attitude became far more trusting.' Hiccup explained, drawing on the adventure to rescue Fishlegs with the aid of Snotlout and Trader Johann.

Hiccup reset his tools to the coil and began winding it up again earning Gobber's attention. 'Aye, it looks good. Your craftsmanship was always more finely tuned than my own anyway,' he said with a chuckle.

'Not that it ever stopped you, but I still have both hands,' Hiccup grunted as the coil finally clicked into place. 'Finally.'

Gobber chuckled away and began working the metallic plates for smelting. 'Ha, you don't need two real hands to create intricate work, I rebuilt your saddle fine did I not?' he replied, setting the basket down by the central furnace. 'And besides, it's the eye for detail that sets us apart. Speaking of which, the fire could use some fuel, oi Grump!'

Grump was lying peacefully through the conversation, his snores softly rumbling with the light breeze. 'Forge is dying again, light her up,' Gobber instructed.

The dragon popped his golden eyes open at the order and cumbersomely shifted his weight to blast a small stream of fresh flames. Hiccup felt the warmth burn comfortably against his cheeks; it was a comforting feeling reminiscent of the hearth in his home.

Home, Hiccup had taken with him so much to Dragon's Edge, and it challenged his skills to fullest. He had led his friends into and against the elements, fierce and wild dragons, berserk men and an opponent that strained his own sanity. He had spent countless hours studying, designing and training to face Viggo and compete against his onslaught of brilliant strategies. Now backed by an assassin, two formidable tribes from south of Visigoth and the revelatory traitor Johann, he couldn't help but think again about Dagur's prose of wisdom. For a man who lost so much of his sanity, he still understood the danger of obsession. It had plagued him for years when they were enemies and eventually, he trained himself to calm the mind. Though, considering he was stranded on an island alone for months, it didn't help in easing his psychosis. Dagur's change of allegiance was a shock to them all. A man bent on the Dragon Rider's destruction revolved to become one of them, saving them from one of Viggo's major traps. He also knew all too well what it was like to constantly lose, to be cast out and alone.

Hiccup could still hear that manic voice in his head. '_That stuff can kill you from the inside, Hiccup. Revenge. Anger. Obsession. Trust me, I know. It can make you do things you never thought you were capable of, cause you to take chances, make mistakes. If that doesn't end you, it'll east away at you slowly.'_

He was right. The obsession over the Dragon Hunters had nearly cost his life for penniless reasons time and time again; it had stranded him back where it all began, Berk. As the chilly breeze contrasted with the heat of the forge, Hiccup was caught in his contemplation that ran a complete circle. Life on Berk wasn't easy, but it was better now with the dragons by their side. There was peace and prosperity and it allowed for Berk extend its hand further than ever before.

The hours grew late and Hiccup could feel it burn his joints. Astrid retired not long ago and to take heed of her wisdom, he knew it better to fall into bed than crash upon the table. 'I think I'm gonna call it Gobber. See you in the morning.'

'Aye, I'll ready the moulding block. You still plan on going through with this, other project?' Gobber asked, struggling to balance a long strip of iron in his tongs.

Hiccup eyed the strip and its notorious behaviour; to its bane by his own hand, he held Gobber's tongs flat against the anvil and powered five quick and consecutive hits down the length of it. 'Wouldn't miss it.'

**_Thunderclaw Bay, Day 02…_**

The bay was a place that beheld death becoming, but never the long rest before; the Dragon Hunters didn't sleep to the likes of the moon. The night shift was ended, and the first rays of morning brought with them another five ships. The forces grew and so were the fires being stirred as the compound forces at last brought their ships to clear the bay come nightfall of the third day. Heather's early patrol of the island counted fourteen single sails donning the marks of the Hellions and Stonepickers. Viggo would have his fleet made to strike at the heart of peace and prosperity, away from the wilds of ignorance and hatred.

Given how the tides continued to pull at the sea, Heather was beginning to understand the perpetual flux conjoined with guiding the machine to its destination. Complicit in her silence and now a hand in service, this was torture worse than whips and chains. For those few waking hours upon bleak beaches of stone, Heather sought the safety of solace, to bear away the drapes and in a sense of the word, relish in nakedness. Soon enough, the sun breached the horizon, even in this part of the world and those rays were warm. The same thought crossed her mind with every rope and crate passed; if she could linger in solace why not wait until the ships cast off from shore? These selfish dreams, the tired eyes born of a conflict too long for the heart to endure; Hiccup trusted her with a task and for all their sakes she would see it done. There was more to be learnt, tales and trials that reached beyond their maps to greater tides of steeper descents.

For all that Viggo dared to accomplish, he showed his face only in times brought by attention. Ryker manned the flagship overseeing preparations for her maiden launch, but the main decks were already stocked with weapons and ammunition to arm a small fleet. Johann was nowhere to be found since his revelation tore through the plain of her perceived reality. Krogan and his captains were the only present figures that graced the docks with their authority, striding and laying cargo to a manner befitting both experience and tidiness. Where Viggo made his tide through calculation and manipulation, Krogan was sharp like the edge of a freshly sheened blade.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, to that of your dominant hand I would suggest you keep any such obstruction from hindering your aim,' he said coolly, shifting a box of arrows into a neat stack with his foot. 'Keep it free for dexterous means; a slipped arrow can mean your tunic in flames. The Dragon Riders seldom miss.'

'And when they do?' a gruffer looking archer proposed.

'Then it's the very wood beneath your feet,' Krogan tapped the planks between the man's feet with his war-hammer.

Heather found his being a stage of curiosity for his presence was one of request, a fee perhaps but to the likeness of hunting dragons no less. A man in favour of buying in an auction; an assassin bidding with the life of another. It wasn't wise to linger in place of his sharp eye as suspicion was a commodity far too great a bounty. Heather retired herself from the gangways circling the bay to the soft darkness of the flagship's cavern Of all the commotion that yesterday held, it was eerily quiet in; she could hear her footsteps as she padded through the lower levels, equal with the sea. Something was amidst and it came as a call, distant yet shrill like the cries the night would hold in the wilds. This, in spite of combing the populated corners of the base for loose intel, was new, shrieks of the darkness that drew her like a lure.

These walls were darker, winding in a nexus deep beneath the bay. Heather brought in her minimal possessions, a conch to light the way but it was a choice no less to take this path. The time of day was growing late as the sun painted the sky with its hues burnet and warm; the gangways lessened not in their activity but as the guard shifted Heather made the slip.

'Check those counterweights, we can have no delays,' Viggo's voice emenated from along a secondary passageway.

'Yes sir,' one of the hunters replied.

He was one of Krogan's men, running swiftly down the tunnel and paying Heather very little mind.

'You sound eagre, or has paranoia finally overcome you?' Ryker soon followed.

There was a pause and perhaps a slight chuckle, dry in its delivery. 'I shall miss these talks brother. But do not to forget the deadline our opponent has set. I should like to hold him true to it.'

'Still you treat this as a game. Haddock's presence only hardens their resolve, have you forgotten so quickly?' Ryker replied.

'How can I? With each moving defeat I narrow down the line to which they will not cross, their absolute limits, codes and… and strength of will. You shall see Ryker, see as I break them once and for all,' Viggo sounded rattled to the very least, his composure shaky as his voice stuttered.

'It's a promising sentiment Grimborn, but your archipelagan idol seems too much of a compliment to your… games. Are you sure, you want this to end?' Krogan's smooth tone sliced through.

'Please, entertain me Krogan,' Viggo cast a dry reply.

'If you would so kindly regale me more tails of your Grandfather?' Heather could see the assassin's shadow cast against the tunnel wall; the Hunters were approaching. 'I bet it burns you up inside to see him stay true to his code, remain an honourable chief as you so openly berate as naive and rigid.'

'Then perhaps you need reminding that no one is irreplaceable,' Viggo brought darkness to his tone.

Krogan however, had his wits in spades. 'Including you. Not me and not to him,' his footsteps quickened in pace.

'Is that why Drago keeps you on a leash. Lest he discover your growing list of failures, you obey him like some timid dog!' Viggo exclaimed.

The silence was enough to emote the power in Krogan's response. There were no words, just the soft wash of the water slapping up against the dock. Heather could feel her time had come to a close; the calls in the darkness beyond beckoned her away from discovery. The Hunters would discuss in conversation many innate and mundane things but for an opportunity to catch their leaders always reap its rewards. It was no easy relationship and now she knew that once again, the reign of masters grew taller. Once simply Ryker in tandem with his brother then at the helm with Krogan all of who took liege from the traitor Johann. Now there was another, a person genuinely feared in regard to Krogan's trepidation, whoever Drago was held in his palm both a key and yet another burden for the Dragon Riders to hold. They would learn in time; Heather's heart was fixed upon it.

It would drop before that time; however, for the tunnel would quickly be brazened with brilliant orange glow beyond that of her torch. A retched stench fouled the air with the horror of naught but the dripping of raw flesh hanging on hooks along a hand-winched conveyor line. Then she heard it, the soft rattling of chains and a low rumble born of not the earth but a creature, a dragon. She could only feel the tightening of her lungs as a terrifying and golden eye blazed within the darkness. She understood now, the ruse though unforeseeable spelt true all that Viggo proclaimed; against such reckless hate, what chance did they have?

'Magnificent aren't they?' a smooth voice filled the void ripping Heather from her trance.

Krogan idly strolled forth, the remnants of his altercation barely visible in his dark features. 'We found them far off to the west in the ashes of a volcanic wasteland, not found on any map East of Sunstone island. A rare find, but one that should tip the scales beyond recovery. Viggo's crown project and its deliverer, the Sunspear.'

He stepped up to the dragon's cage with a small fillet of meat. 'Fed daily and loosely bound despite what you may know of other species; these ones are unique in their own right,' he carefully slipped the fillet through the bars and waited as the dragon unfurled itself revealing the tender, amber glow of its underbelly.

The Sunspear was docile, calm and gentle as it nipped at the fillet without so much as a concern for the hand that fed it. 'Truly fundamental alike most common reptiles, docile unless provoked but I would not dare stand in the path of a riled Sunspear. Nor would I so casually disturb them; I lost many good, but foolish men to procure but a sample of our stock.'

Krogan simply stepped away wiping his hand on his red vest. 'As for Viggo's men. I wouldn't trust them with the knowledge of these tunnels let alone the dragons themselves. They think as much the dreadnaught as the weapon of salvation, it is a vessel. But it does bring me to you, my shadow.'

Heather could feel those dark eyes penetrate her disguise; all he would need to do was pull the red scarf from her head to see. 'I was on patrol, I heard cries,' she said as calmly as she could muster.

'Hmm, curiosity is a dangerous gift, then again would've I known otherwise?' he said stroking his chin. 'Come, walk with me. My regular company is stale and my patience for this war to end is thin.'

It may have sent icy tendrils down her arms but Krogan offered pathways of information the others did not have, connections. He held the key to whoever Drago was and his role in the conflict; the ladder climbs and so the top seemed ever out of reach. For all the terror that lay waste to her mind at least Heather could work at ease with a dire uncertainty, that her disguise remained true.

'Tell me young Hellian, what beckons you so? Always I've noticed you at hand, in a place of convenience and quick to instruct. Yet, you avoid your people, an ignorance out of distain and I can't help but wonder if all this is indeed your desire?' Krogan watched her carefully

Heather levelled her breathing with critical thoughts, a means to be as concise as possible. 'It's duty, but I prefer solace.'

'My men share that sentiment, each in of their own capable to do a great many things but together, they band like family. Due to recent developments it seems I'm open for new recruits,' he said.

'Opportunity?' She cast him a curious glance. 'I do want more, bows aren't my thing.'

Krogan opened his arms in welcoming. 'Then it's decided. Prove yourself against the Dragon Riders and I shall see you join our ranks.'

'And to whom do I serve?' Heather remained toneless, the image of a perfect soldier.

'Me,' Krogan simply stated, unknowingly opening his defences.

'Then who is your master?' she met his eyes with stern gaze borne with absolution.

Krogan's brow furrowed as if to close the idea before it bloomed, a challenge Heather refused to forfeit. 'I've heard things, seen people. You all have a higher authority but it's not the merchant Johann as I first guessed. This matter, you want kept quiet; I heard him say so, to remain deaf to the ears of some.'

'Indeed,' he breathed slowly as he thought carefully about his company. 'You have good ears, a precise tongue and a sharp eye. It'd be a folly to ignore; his name is Drago Bludvist.'

Heather found no connection with that name. 'And what it his trade of late?'

Krogan's eye glinted with a powerful malice. 'War is his business. An army is what he seeks, an army of dragons.'

'A dragon army?' Heather could feel the blood run from her hands; tough tides ripped at their shores often enough, to the likes of Viggo's assault, not of a magnitude such as this. 'How… how is that possible.'

'I cannot say I know, but Drago has his ways,' Krogan said, as they reached the tunnel intersection. 'Does one care to reveal who asks? Who are you, with eyes so vibrantly green?'

If it were to be a compliment, she could not say it was flattering by any amount. 'Captain Harki.'

'Well then. Welcome Captain Harki, to the Drago's army,' Krogan returned with a short bow indicating that their paths no longer shared a destination.

Heather offered a curt nod in turn before taking the open path back towards the docks. She might have found peace in solitude once more if not for the imposing figures leading their way out of the second tunnel. She felt her lungs freeze, the briefest of reactions billowing warnings in her mind that all was lost for she dread the dark and soulless eyes that pierced her.

'Pardon me captain,' Viggo excused himself at his first glance before a spike of semblance stayed his feet.

His expression changed with such momentum that it was a greater reach than Heather thought possible to keep herself composed. 'How remarkable,' Viggo breathed, examining her with such vigour. 'Your eyes are so strikingly familiar, even to the shape. Who are you my dear?'

That he would refer to her as such, the very words she alone would receive only fuelled the strain inside. 'Captain Harki, twelfth division Rangers.'

All he needed to do was pull the scarf and undo the deception, but instead Viggo sought Krogan's input. 'What are you doing?'

'Recruiting, nothing of what you might imply; she acts of her own volition, she's sharp,' Krogan returned resting a hand to Heather's shoulder. 'As I have told you, your rabble falls short to what I can offer.'

He didn't allow for further commentary, instead leading Heather past the Grimborn's to the open light of the docks. The sun was casting its deepest hues with the twelve ships now docked, awaiting their day of reckoning.

'I must apologies for him; Viggo Grimborn is no friend of conspiracy. I'd keep your head low until we launch, He'll have his eye for you now,' Krogan said.

It was a simple warning but one Heather knew all too well; the trials of the past lured any suspicion as a form of rebellion, Viggo wasn't a man of chance. She nodded in acknowledgement before trailing off with trembling waves of nausea threatening to boil over. This was her choice, this was her path, one more day for all these terrible things to finally be at silence. Though, she wished she'd saved that letter…

**_Berk, Day 2, Mid Morning…_**

Heat poured out in blazing sparks with each stroke of the hammer; the heated Gronckle iron submitted to its new form on each point of contact. The strand of metal elegantly took form with its curved concave neck leading into a joining hinge, much like a crank handle. Yet the properties of this device much like its sister piece served a more elegant purpose. Steam hissed off the rod as it was dipped into the icy waters, cooling the metal for further configuration.

'What do you say bud? Matching set,' the young man spoke out to his best friend.

In response, the mass of black, glossy scales shifted revealing two luminous green eyes. They narrowed in on the rod examining it with curiosity, prodding it with his muzzle before looking back at his loyal rider and companion. He produced a warming warble of approval. Hiccup inserted the rod into the vice and began fiddling with the inner mechanisms. Toothless trotted around to watch as Hiccup attached metallic grips wound in leather to the hinge joints. He lifted the hand grips from the vice and began testing the lever controls. The tension lever pulled and released as he adjusted the angle on the hand grip.

'Alright, let's see how this goes,' he said kneeling over to the saddle which lay flat to the ground in its nearing completion.

The leather assembly was complete, and the metal componentry was fastened in place. The main seat had been adjusted to allow for a storage container in joint with the hand control mechanisms. Hiccup implanted the hand grips into the pulley tension system and tested the resistance of the fin. He looked behind him to see the metal spokes rise and fall as he tuned the grips on the levers. He pushed forward on the right grip and pulled the left one causing the spokes to rise in their angle for a bank manoeuvre. He did the same action in reverse and watched as the spokes fell as if to bank to the right. Hiccup repeated this motion several times testing the durability of the mechanics. He could see as the pulley lines shifted along the leather guides that would fit along the sides of Toothless's dorsal fins.

The gearing and pulley lines were functioning to design. Hiccup marvelled to himself at the apparatus, which compared with the first saddle, was a momentous feat of present engineering. He stood and glanced Toothless a heartfelt grin at their new vessel for flying. The dragon crept forward slinking low to the ground, angling his back towards Hiccup. He watched as the obvious allusions became more pronounced as a pink glossy tongue protruded from behind black lips.

Hiccup raised his eyebrows with no intention as to strap the saddle onto his dragon's back. The shiny abyss of black dilated against the glowing lime green of Toothless eyes, a face one couldn't possibly refuse.

Hiccup held firm to his intentions. 'Sorry Toothless, we can't go flying, not yet,'

Toothless followed with a pleading expression that immediately fell into a hard pout. Toothless pouted with a huff of air before slothfully trotting back to the striking anvil. For a creature that didn't have the ability for complex speech, Toothless expressed emotion far deeper and more complex than many humans he knew. At first it was quite an odd experience but considering the fact it was the first time anyone had actually made peaceful contact with a dragon, many things were strange yet spectacular all the same. Much of this trip was feeling a bit like it had all those years ago, the designing, constructing and eventual hours of testing and tuning.

Hiccup cast a short glance to where Astrid was reinforcing the sewing in the lining of his wing pouches before he unpinned another series of parchment. The edges were tinged with age and the charcoal smudged on some of the corners, blurring the lines; others were unfinished with strokes ending abruptly.

'Right, that's the sword now where's, ahh' Hiccup sorted quickly to find the updates for his shield design. 'And shield.'

He cast a quick scan of the Forge looking for the shine of the polished iron. 'Shield? Where's the… Astrid, have you seen my shield?'

'Your shield?' She piped up stilling her hand with the needle.

'Yes, Gronkle iron shield, Night Fury painted on the front,' he echoed ducking in under benches in case Gobber stored it away by accident.

'Are you sure you brought it with you?' Astrid suggested filing the needle away before joining him in the search.

'Yes, I remember it was sitting against the chest of my other gear when I was… Son of a half-troll,' Hiccup paused in realisation.

'What?' Astrid asked.

He slowly turned to face her. 'It was sitting against my chest and I accidently knocked it over, and forgot to pick it up again,' Hiccup explained gritting his teeth to his own foolishness. 'Never mind, I'll figure it out… always do.'

Astrid joined him back at the bench where her slender fingers hovered over the designs. 'I don't understand. Why didn't you ever finish it?' She asked pointing towards the new Dragon Blade design.

Hiccup nodded sideways in consideration. 'Bunch of reasons. I ran out of time, Viggo, keeping general peace on the Edge and I mean the old stuff worked fine enough,' he gestured to the crumpled pile of his old armour.

'Fine enough to discard it on a whim. The same goes for your armour, that bruiser literally ripped it apart,' she said rubbing his shoulder.

'When you wear it every day, you don't see the damage until it finally breaks,' Hiccup mused, running his hand over hers. 'Desperate times.'

'Gods, you're hand is warm,' Astrid curled her fingers around his palm and pressed it against her cheek. 'Mmm, that's nice.'

With a quick eye of mischief, he twirled her around until she was snug against his left shoulder. 'How about now?'

She chuckled in his neck only to reach down and tug on her tunic. The stitching was stretching along the wrapped pattern and she caught his curious expression whilst attempting to adjust it along her collar bone.

Hiccup shifted to his right a little, curious at Astrid's tense expression. 'Are you alright?'

She placed a hand on her chest inhaling a sharp breath. 'My tunic's a bit tight, I think it's getting too small for me,' she half coughed a laugh.

'Guess you haven't stopped growing afterall?' Hiccup was sharp with his quip earning a belated slug at his chest.

As she circled away, still holding his hands, her grin was at most, all she could maintain without falling into laughter. 'And what's your solution then?'

He glanced around the forge to see Gobber grinding away metal teeth for dragons, Grump was sleeping as usual, Toothless sat by the wooden saddle mould poking his muzzle at the tarp wrapped over it. A spike of panic flushed through Hiccup's body, as did the key to this particular puzzle.

He turned back to Astrid. 'Simple, a rebuild.'

'What?' she looked at him quizzicly.

'Take what works,' he circled passed her to his sketches. 'Improve what isn't. remodel, recolour and always with a thought to what lies ahead.'

'You could've just said get a bigger tunic,' Astrid placed a hand on her hip.

'Why stop there,' there was no tease in Hiccup's eye.

It left for thought the scope of her choices lain before her and so too did the possibilities expand like the vast oceans to the south. 'If I leave you to work, are you going to be fine on your own?'

'Someone's inspired,' he quipped quietly. 'Yeah, I should be right. Toothless'll keep me company, won't you bud?' he called out to the dragon, catching him by surprise as he jumped away from the concealing tarp.

'I'll see you later,' she pecked a small kiss to his cheek before sauntering away with exaggerated sways of her hips.

'Oh I know it, don't you worry,' he called out to her with a chuckle. 'Speaking of distractions,' he bit his lip noting the edge of the tarp had shifted revealing a corning of what lay underneath.

**_The Great Beyond…_**

The Eastern seas were choppy with the outlying edge of a storm heading North. Hookfang cut along the edge of the cloud bank as Snotlout cast his eye below for any activity. The ramifications of Windshear's lonely arrival put the remaining Riders at Dragon's Edge on alert. They trusted Heather to see the mission through but at the eve of battle, there were far better times for reunion. Even so, Snotlout could feel the weight of the coming storm and so he rode high a far at the edge of another to see that their boarders were not of any pre-emptive intrusion.

They landed at a small congregation of craggy stacks a few leagues South of Thunderclaw Bay. It was only in this darker part of the world where the winds whipped at their faces and the mists of the seas were harsh in their bite, that they found the mark of their foe. A convey of three ships, brandished the Marauder's fist on their sails just ahead of the storm. They were no kind sight for Snotlout as he peered through his spyglass; it was intel if nothing else but to such a late hour and here Viggo continued to mobilise his forces.

'We should head back, let's hope Thor's wrath gets a few,' Snotlout commented to Hookfang before they kicked off, back to the south.

The dark clouds rolling towards Thunderclaw Bay held no bountiful omens as the skies burnt red. Heather was working the upper rings of the dock, ever watchful to the storm brewing before them. The sails wailed and whipped as the sea rocked up upon the gangplanks. Several Hunters had fallen victim to their own foolishness as they slipped on deck. Some rode the stairs from the helm whilst other took a tumble off the higher levels. Their cries, though undeserving of her sympathies were no less burned into her mind.

'Get those ships locked down or you'll patching the holes with your own bodies!' Ryker's coived rang above the shrill whistles blasting the bay.

Heather could see where the heart would burn, at least she could find peace that Dragon's Edge remained untouched in this, their most desperate hour.

**_Back on Berk…_**

The sun was grazing below the horizon and still Hiccup was shuffling around the Forge with leathers and steel in an abundance. The main shafts of his blade lay cooling and the inner mechanics and cylinder capsules lay scattered in their individual components. For now Hiccup was grafting pieces of leather, coated in a heavy black, to a mould that of headpiece. He had all the various measurements Astrid took ready at his disposal as he cut, layered and sewed his creation.

'Gobber,' he mumbled with a thread of stitching in his mouth. 'Gobber, I think I've almost got this… Aha!' he threaded the last stich allowing the thread to fall from his mouth.

Gobber waddled around his anvil to find Hiccup's hair was, if not trimmed, then slicked back and tidy. 'What's this?'

Hiccup spun around with his arms spread wise. 'Ahhh, what you think?'

Hiccup now donned a helmet, not like that of his fellow Viking, but slim to his face, baring a mask that concealed features to the point that even his eyes were masked by darkness. The face shield was black with a brown segment that covered his mouth. Three small rows of horns ran over his head and even on the side, Hiccup had stamped the Berkian seal.

'Unconventional, I'll give you that. But as far as stopping a mace, ehh, you might want to make an adjustment or two,' Gobber delivered his appraisal.

Hiccup was about to retort his own vision when his actual vision was caught by a striking display of red. 'I'll make a note,' he said, lifting the face shield.

Gobber followed his path to seek what caught Hiccup's attention only to be stunned with his own sense of mortality. 'Can only wonder how Stoick feels,' he quipped quietly.

Hiccup ducked out from the Forge catching Astrid's eye. 'Huh, I always though red was your colour,' He spread his lopsided grin.

A young woman of nineteen she was, with golden hair tied in a braid that fell over her left shoulder was who they saw. She wore a sleeveless tunic basked in bright red; her gauntlets were padded for extra warmth and her boots were far thicker with fur. She also sported a fur lines hood attached to her pauldron's tie ring and to complete the new attire, a new fur woven skirt with studs running down its length and deep blue leggings. The wind had burnt her cheeks a rosy pink; the light spread of freckles on her face far more prominent. Hiccup reached out a hand and caressed the fur lining of Astrid's hood, it was soft and warm. Astrid placed her hand on top of his and brought it to her cheek. She closed her eyes at the touch, feeling the heat resonate off his palms.

'It's that fine point,' Hiccup met her eyes.

'Where form meets function?' Astrid finished his thought.

Hiccup cracked a wide grin, ducking his head allowing Astrid to catch a good glimpse at his helmet. She reached up folded down the face shield hiding all but the green of his eyes as they peered through the holes.

'Let's finish this thing,' she said resolutely, before leading Hiccup back inside.

'I always promised myself you'd never grow older in my eyes; I've known you kids all my life but, you've become quite the young women Astrid,' Gobber raised his fist over his heart. 'And to think of the man you are Hiccup, it makes me feel old.'

'Oh gods,' Astrid grimaced at the poetic wave Gobber put forth.

'You'll be fine Gobber,' Hiccup lazily assured him. 'What're you, 45?'

'Yeah and what's the life expectancy of folk these days?' Gobber replied, only his tongs flinging about from the other side of the furnace could be seen.

Hiccup was busy hanging up skins in a small changing rack that the realisation took its time to conjure. 'Something like, for… oh,' his features dropped with a cold wash. 'Ahh, well you know look at Dad, he's pushing 50. Beat the odds there and look, not to dig up fossils but Mildew was long past his prime and Gothi of course.'

'Great examples there Hiccup, the traitorous, dragon hating, senile old git and a stubborn and bony mute!' Gobber threw his tongs up in a fit. 'Don't tell her I said that.'

Astrid shook her head allowing the conversation to pass. 'Just ignore him Hiccup.'

'I'm well aware of the games he likes to pull, don't you worry Milady,' he replied, rather cheery given the circumstances.

Astrid felt his hand slip as he walked away. She leaned up against the bench and watch as he unclipped his gauntlets and pulled his red tunic over his head. She caught her breath as she saw his bare back shift with the movements of lean muscles. Hiccup pulled two green tunics he'd collected off their rack, one with sleeves to his elbows. Something caught her eye as she watched him change, an expression that when pursued by Gobber. He looked even more mature now, his hair shining against the light, highlighting the auburn strands. Though the broadness of his shoulders were adamant some time ago, they had since become more proportionate to his body. Even as he stood there dressed in his double tunic, she couldn't help but continue staring even after Hiccup caught her dazed expression.

'Something on your mind?' he teased.

She dropped her gaze with a light chuckle. 'Go on, put those glorified pants on already.'

Hiccup cheeked a grin before ducking behind the curtains. 'Heads up,' he quipped as his metal leg, followed by his scarred and stained pants popped over the top.

Astrid caught them in time only to freeze, lost in thought, Hiccup's pants resting in her arms. She simply folded them and left them on the bench with his new leg. 'I'll get you a stool.'

Within the minute, Hiccup remerged, hopping over to the stool in a full body suit of meshed mail armour and slim fitting leggings, freshly oiled. Before him, the old leg rested peacefully despite the small manifestations of rust culminating on the surface. He took one long last look at it inspecting every dent, chip and divot, further chuckling to himself at the memory of when he first discovered the contraption tied to his leg. At the time, he felt only confusion and sorrow; the youngest person in Berkian history to have lost a limb in battle. It took time to get use to judging the ground with only the feeling in part of his leg but now, it was a part of him.

'So ends your journey,' he said reaching out for the new model, earning a scoff from Gobber.

'Do you always have to make a show of everything,' Gobber asked, rolling his eyes.

Hiccup held the new leg with a firm grip trying its weight in his hand. With careful precision, he steadily slid the prosthetic onto its brace before twisting and locking it into place with a small click.

Hiccup released a slow breath as he inspected his handiwork, 'Not bad don't you think?' he asked openly to either Astrid of Gobber.

Gobber nodded in content. 'Aye, it's a tweak on my work that's for sure,' he admitted.

Hiccup slowly edged off the stool, enough to allow his right foot touch the ground. Astrid quickly came to his aid holding his shoulder as he planted the new leg firmly against the earth.

'Ok, easy does it, shouldn't be too hard,' he took a deep breath.

Hiccup felt the soft suspension in his left leg as he rolled the curved back edge of the foot piece into its flat base. Astrid placed her hand on his chest for balance as he put his weight onto his left and took a wobbly step forward. The motion and ease of movement was far greater than the first time as with cautionary guidance, Hiccup began walking towards the forge entrance. He could feel the terrain with each step against his stump, for it was far softer than in the last five years. An engineering achievement, a gift onto himself and he was proud of it.

'Not bad, it works,' he walked around the Forge testing the limitations to its new functions. 'We've got a winner. Now for the rest of this stuff.'

As the evening pushed on and daylight was at last exhausted, Hiccup nonetheless stood with his arms outstretched allowing Astrid to inspect the various layers and stitching running down his sides and leg. Astrid ran her fingers along the seams, admiring the lockstitch pattern holding everything together.

'It's looking good here, nice and secure,' she noted, rising back to eye level. 'Any pinching?'

Hiccup lowered his arms releasing a sigh of relief. 'Not that I can feel, we might know once we get the plates on.'

He walked over to the layers of leather cut, sewn and ready for insertion. Thin bands protruded from the top edge looping around back into a metal restrain grip. Beyond them were the beginnings of new armour sections for his shoulders and chest, evenly curved sheets of Hotburple iron and lengths of jet-black leather. Astrid picked up one of the sheets, inspecting the smooth concave curve for herself.

'That's a clean curve, how much iron is there left now?' she asked over her shoulder to Hiccup who was fiddling with the needling tools.

He placed the equipment in a box and carried it back over the bench. 'We're down to a single sheet now. I'll hold onto it for safekeeping though,' he tucked it away into the new saddle compartment. 'Just in case.'

'We'll finish it tomorrow,' Astrid yawned, rubbed his shoulder. 'Get some rest. We need it,' her features were set with concern.

'Astrid…' he tried to revoke.

'We have time Hiccup,' she consoled him again, before slipping her arms around his midriff. 'Go to bed, please.'

If not for the fear that rest in his heat, he would have followed her words without question and she knew it. As he twisted in her arms, his eyes spoke volumes; the turmoil plaguing them was all too familiar and even with good intentions at the forefront, Astrid saw little reason that serviced his pain.

'Don't be long,' she stressed, placing her palm over his heart.

Hiccup's eyes flickered towards the saddle mould. 'See you tomorrow.'

**_The Forge, Day 03…_**

Hiccup woke with a start to the jarring clash of steel and the grindstone whirring away. He gasped at the sharp noises and searched frantically for the source of the disturbance.

'What the? Gobber, oh Thor. Next time could you please just wake me up yourself,' he panted with the brief shock of such a startle.

Gobber waddled behind him giving a sharp slap on the back, Hiccup groaned in response spluttering out of cough. 'It worked didn't it?' he replied with signature attitude.

Hiccup shook his head to clear his senses and rubbed his eyes to the glairiness of snow piled upon the ground. It was thicker this morning compared to yesterday's fall with a light breeze whistling through the village. The people were readying themselves for the coming conflict, many of the old catapults were lined upon the cliffsides and Gobber was tending to an older Nightmare with a new set of brass fangs at the ready.

'Why didn't you just listen to your lass Hiccup?' Gobber asked him as he knocked the teeth into place.

'Has she come down this morning?' Hiccup wheezed, stretching his back to feel the firm embrace his new suit.

'Not yet, I saw Stormfly pass over towards the Academy not long ago,' Gobber explained setting his tools down on the bench.

'Training,' Hiccup sighed, rubbing his hands down his front. 'Right, of course.'

'You better clean up before she comes back then,' Gobber said.

'I need something to eat,' Hiccup mused, running his hands through a nearby rag.

'Also, Stoick and Walther should be down later. Make sure you're prepped and all that,' still Gobber continued rummaging around his stores, putting materials and tools back in their place.

'Gobber?' Hiccup cast him an annoyed glance.

'The odds are stacked against you enough already,' at last, Gobber's metal recapture closed.

'Gobber!' Hiccup exclaimed, his fists balling at the overwhelming prospects. 'Just… please, I'm tired, hungry and I smell like smoke and dragon crap. I… I had to alright. I had to finish it,' he said, throwing down the rag.

'C'mon Toothless,' His tone was defeated and paling. 'Let's find some food.'

Hiccup knew the price of expending time in frivolity and absence; for every passing moment there wasn't a single thought that didn't sing to the future. Judgement day, the day of reckoning where the fates of their people rested in a single conflict. He could say it several different ways, continue to tighten the coils of urgency but what more was there to explain. The steam and soapy water would wash away the grime and settle his muscles anew, the food would revive him with the energy to take the steps needed to end this because tonight, Viggo would meet the blazing shaft of his blade, one way or another. The sun would have to dip beneath the horizon once more but until then, Hiccup would prepare. Against his bare skin, the leathers hugged him with the aerodynamics needed to be at one with Toothless prowess. He wove each lace through his mail armour carefully with conscious precision and with one final click, his new leg locked into place.

Toothless nuzzled into his chest with hopeful eyes. 'I know. You and me Bud, let's do this.'

The path from the bath house up to Forge cleared the last of the dirt in his mind, allowing Hiccup to focus on a single path. Stoick, Walther, Astrid and Gobber were all awaiting his return inside the Forge with a number of charts including his segmented map, outlying the movements of their foe. At this, the last hours in limbo, Hiccup could feel the tides caught in an inescapable rift and he intended to ride them head on, his strength and will allies in the storm.

'We should move the ranged weapons in behind any fortifications, hide our numbers whilst they flail at empty targets,' Walther suggested, drawing two fingers back along Berk's coastline.

'That'd force Viggo to move his fleet closer and run the risk of landing parties. We should meet him at first contact, sink his ships before they can make for shore,' Stoick countered, bringing his hands around to a forward push off the Northern Coast. 'His best chance would be to raid from either end of the Island but even so, he'd be at mercy to any old traps we've yet to find.'

'There's too many choke points leading off from the village, Viggo won't risk ground assault until our defences are broken…' Astrid indicated along the lines of bridges linking the forest plateaus before she was cut short.

'It doesn't matter how we set our ground,' Hiccup announced his return. 'If the Edge is lost, Viggo will push for the Straights of Baulder. He'll meet our fleet as planned.'

'Hiccup,' Stoick acknowledged as the company rose to meet him. 'Thank Thor, we thought something happened.'

'I just needed some time to think,' he returned with a pat to his father's arm.

'Well you'll be glad,' he said, pointing to a third map. 'We got word from your friends. A full defence layout and battle strategy.'

Hiccup peered over the map to find a rough sketch labelled with several outlying notes and a diagram of enemy and friendly movement patterns. 'This could work. We draw them in long enough to beat down their lines.'

'That's if you can trust their handy work,' Walther commented.

'Dad!' Astrid scolded.

'I'm talking from experience Astrid, he may be strong with the blade but Spitelout was never one for construction. His son's a chip off the block and with the help of the Thorston Twins…' Walther pressed his hands to the bench.

Astrid was taken aback at such an appraisal. 'How could you have so little faith. We've offhanded our own comments sure, but in a crisis they have never let us down.'

'They have, or their dragons?' Walther's words struck a cord.

Astrid's eyes alighted with fire, the comings of a storm to be unleashed. 'Astrid,' Hiccup interjected with a stern expression, subduing the flames with reason. 'Whatever your concerns are, that's fine, but I trust them Walther,' he cooled the brewing tensions.

He squeezed past catching Astrid's eye with unspoken reassurance. 'Now, we're almost done with our repairs, but we'll need to test it before we leave. Otherwise, we leave at dusk; it should put us on an intercept with the fleet right as they reach the island,' Hiccup explained, collecting the unassembled parts for his sword.

'Why do you want to intercept? By the sounds of things, Viggo'll shoot you down the moment he sees you,' Walther asked.

'Against the night sky? Fat chance,' Gobber remarked. 'But the point still stands laddie.'

Hiccup refrained his gaze, his fingers working away at a rotating cuff before the pieces slid together. 'You think he'll have the Dragon Eye?' Astrid pieced the puzzle together.

His closing eyes were confirmation enough and the men in turn sighed out of fear. 'If there's a chance I can get it.'

'Son, you don't know if he'll even have,' Stoick counselled his intentions. 'Let it go. Focus on the Edge.'

The strains on his conscious perused him in circles as tried to conjure a compromise, what little width there was to amass a feasible solution; Stoick was right. 'And what about Viggo himself. Who gets the honour?' Walther followed on suggestion of such a dark fate.

'No one,' Hiccup stated firmly. 'We need him alive,'

'What?' Walther said.

'What's on your mind Hiccup?' Astrid asked carefully, her own intuition caught on a path that bode delicate tidings.

Hiccup flexed his wrists and several interlocking parts clicked into place. 'We can't kill Viggo, not just out of moral preference but utility. It's always been a giant game for him; we give him the chance to play one more round and lock him the false security that there is an escape. Have him stand trial, he can lead us to other hunters.'

'And if he doesn't cooperate,' Walther stood firm. 'Which he won't, what then.'

With the click of his finger, a metallic blade extended before emblazoning in flame. 'We let law decide, according to his crimes,' Hiccup said soundly, retracting the blade and clipping it to his leg holster. 'Until then, ready your ships captain, you sail at dusk.'

'Aye,' Walther spread a short grin. 'That I can do.'

The parting of the company in turn brought the greater push for preparation. Hiccup moved forth to the saddle mould, still concealed in full by a large tarp. Astrid was caught between the passing of the others and his visible intent upon the mould; his hand feathered with the edge of it before casting her kind grin.

'Before you scold me, take a look at this,' he said.

'Scold you..?' Astrid frowned, just as Hiccup reefed on the tarp, pulling it clean off with a slight cloud of dust to settle only for Astrid to be stricken in awe. 'You didn't.'

'I couldn't pass by it, knowing where we're going. We need every advantage,' he explained, leading Astrid in to inspect the item herself.

The saddle seat was longer and sat further back allowing for extra storage room and comfortable roof for a second person to ride in tandem. Hiccup had installed a set of narrow, wooden handles to ride low and streamline under the protection of Stormfly's crown. The stirrups were angled for an aggressive posture and it had been painted with light layers of blues and greens. Astrid was stunned by the craftsmanship and detail put into it; she examined each knot and stitching line, inching forward to stroke the leather. The glaze of her mesmerisation allowed for Hiccup to slip away and collect the last of the outlying pieces to his suit.

'And it's finished?' she asked only to find herself alone. 'Hiccup?'

'Oiled and battle ready,' he reappeared from behind the changing curtain standing tall and firm. 'How do I look?'

Astrid was well and truly lost for words; the man before her, cast against the mid-morning sun, brought the mark of precision and silent ferocity. His new boot was layered with leather strips to ease the transition into his pants; four canisters strapped to the side marked him armed to a concealed armament. The brown leather pouches riding up both his legs held the wings securely with external loops on hand for a quick deployment. Fastened around his waist were two black leather belts; the bottom belt supported his flight harness with dual coils on his back to reel in the hooks. The top belt was connected to a compartment on his back with another coil apparatus on his front left side.

His upper torso was protected by an armoured plate covered in black leather that wound seamlessly with the back compartment and slid in underneath itself on Hiccup's left side with a collar protecting his neck. Two short clips and a buckle ran over his left shoulder, much like on his old brown vest though more secure and elboratly marked for in the centre of the buckle was the Berkian crest cast in a red coin. There wasn't symmetry with his pauldrons as his left shoulder retained the shape of his old guards, covered in black leather to brown extension underneath. Astrid caught her breath at the sight of the right shoulder guard for it was greater in size encompassing his entire upper arm. What made her heart burn was the insignia plastered in solid red leather; her drawing of the horned skull effectively recreated with precision accuracy. His gauntlets hosted an array of straps with heavy protection, a knife on his left arm and both hand guarded by a ring looped padding. To close the armour with acute succinctness, the helmet cast in black leather leaving little more than his eyes cast in shadow to complete the formidable stance.

Hiccup slowly lifted the face shield as Astrid approached, her eyes still adorning to the tiniest details. He smiled softly in return, noticing Astrid's expression; he ran his hand behind his neck to unspoken connection that passing back and forth through the subtle expressions.

Astrid ran her hand down the front of his chest plate, feeling the smooth texture under her skin. 'You never cease to amaze me Hiccup,' she complimented, biting her lip as her eyes spied the circular unit on his top belt. 'What is this thing for anyway?'

She reached down and touched the rim of the unit before running her fingers over a small metallic button. 'Oh that. That's for the…' Hiccup began just as Astrid pressed the button.

Out from the compartment on his back, a dorsal fin popped open lighting her eyes at the contraption. Her expression rose with excitement followed by short giggle.

'The dorsal fin,' Hiccup concluded, realising the coil switch was now Astrid's new favourite thing about his suit.

Astrid peered behind him to inspect the fin for herself as Hiccup stared unassumed at Gobber upon his brief return. Gobber's brow was quirked and his mouth half open in confusion. Toothless on the other hand, had joined Astrid with his head cocked to the side in curiosity, his muzzle snuffling around at the dorsal fin. He crooned at the familiar sight, his ear-plates perking up as he bumped the fin feeling it flex.

'That's right Bud, just like you,' Hiccup said scratching him under the chin.

Toothless warbled in content, closing his luminous eyes. Astrid joined on Hiccup's other side and kissed him fair on the cheek as he began winding the fin back into its compartment. All the while Gobber stood fazed by the scene unfolding before him. He muttered an unintelligible remark before hobbling back into the depths of the forge.

Astrid hung onto Hiccup's right shoulder, the smile unable to be wiped from her face. 'So what's next?' she asked.

It took a moment, but the grin was unmistakeable as he addressed Toothless directly. 'You're right Bud. It's time.'

Astrid felt the ease of the seating position and crouched herself low against the saddle, pulling up her hood and gripping the handlebars. Hiccup stood back and watched the elegant movement in awe before sliding into place upon Toothless. He reached down to his prosthetic, releasing the lock switch and rotated the cuff cycling his main leg to a peg purposefully suited for the new saddle system. He clicked the peg into the slider bolt and rolled his hands over the grips, setting them into the forward position. With a breath that drew in the anticipation answering the call to freedom, he stooped low to the saddle and drove the bolt forward, opening the tail fin. The red sail shone in full glory and upon it in a stark layer of white, the same horned skull that emblazoned his pauldron. The operation was smooth and sensitive to work, but Hiccup could feel the slight adjustments as he slid the bolt back and forth. With one final glance to Astrid, he nodded and watched as Stormfly launched up into the sky.

Hiccup leaned in towards Toothless. 'Take us out buddy,' he said, and with a jolt, the world fell away to the sound of wings beating against the wind.

* * *

**To be Continued in_ RELOADED_**__


	8. RELOADED

**_RELOADED_**

**_Berk, Day 03…_**

Weight bore no power in the realm amongst the clouds, a weightless ocean expanding far over the horizon's edge. Stormfly soared with ease driving a fine line at the edge of a cloud bank for Toothless to follow. His path was smooth, coasting with currents as Hiccup bunkered down, guiding the tail fin with the grips. From beneath her hood, Astrid cast a competitive suggestion before taking advantage of her new saddle design and drove Stormfly towards the bay. From behind his helmet, Hiccup grinned at the proposal and leaned in to tail her path; the rocks below glazed with the waves breaking full force against them.

'It's go time,' he murmured as gravity took hold.

Toothless pulled his wings flush with his body to tighten the space between them until they raced side by side, parallel with the cliff face. Hiccup knew this coastline from another day, another year where since broken things were once new. Toothless pulled out in front as the dragons levelled out along the tide; he angled in to brush the water's edge with his wing, leaving a trail of water in his wake. Stormfly skated along the other axis before they converged to the underpass of the arching sea stack.

'Haha, still got it!' Hiccup cheered.

His moment of self-praise was quickly cut short as the looming stacks before them cut a very familiar picture. Stormfly had backed off for a kinder route but unlike last time, Hiccup steeled his intent and flexed his right foot hard on the stirrups. The tail fin lifted in an angle for a well-timed roll to their right; Toothless slid clear of the imposing stack coming in for a clean line towards the open sea. Hiccup pulled back on his posture, checking for Astrid to find her cruising swiftly behind them before he led them on another chase towards the clouds.

'No cheat sheet this time buddy, it's all yours,' Hiccup said, drawing back the grips to sit flush with the central compartment. 'Whenever you're ready.'

Toothless yapped as he continued to climb higher at last reaching the bank of the clouds. Hiccup drove his left leg forward and locked the fin bolt into place; the fin extended to full mast and he unclipped himself from the saddle all to let gravity pick him free from the saddle. At once he felt the full bound of weightlessness tipping his head back towards the sea. Astrid and Stormfly matched the climb at which he quickly slipped by like a weighted pin. She reigned in on the grips, pulling Stormfly back for a dive; Astrid had her certainties on the manner and in watching him slip his arms through the loops around his legs, they called for fruition. Hiccup flexed his arms out wide and with them, the sewn leather wings spread taught. Once again, he zipped past Astrid as the winds caught him in a steady descent along the currents. She held her weight steady drawing in for a leisurely pursuit as Toothless appeared out of the corner of her eye, gliding along the same drift of wind.

'WOOO YEAH!' Hiccup cheered as he angled in towards the outlying island West of the village.

The layers of stress, the blanket over his mind that clouded it with faithless barriers, peeled away with the wind. Hiccup could see Toothless gliding comfortably on his point with Astrid and Stormfly not far behind. For all their work, at last they were paid with a little hope despite the rocky winds that dared to push them asunder. Hiccup peered back to Toothless, beckoning him to glide in under for extraction. The sea for all its water comfort was wearing a face of misfortune; they would have time to streak the skies beside one another for leagues another day.

'Bring it in Toothless,' he called.

The Night Fury powered forward allowing Hiccup to latch on before they met any rougher tides. Hiccup released the lock and reengaged the driver grips with a final glance to Astrid, her grin endearing to the last. They shot forth, back towards the island where the trees grew thick and most mornings would be lain by a dense fog. They passed through the underpass of one of the taller island towers before coasting the snow littered canopies below. Hiccup and Toothless knew their entry diving into a gap between the trees; snow showered under their velocity with a nice spray for Astrid and Stormfly as they tailed behind with precision. Where the trees grew thick and the banks were lost to the wall of snow, Toothless arced in winding manoeuvres that cut deeper into the heart of Berk. Stormfly chirped excitedly as she used the trees to kick off for an added boost. The rivers leading down from the higher peaks were frozen in veins down the layers of rock and root. Some of the tree cover was enough to protect the ground were the grasses were still green enough despite the frosts. Any sense of life however was turning to hibernation as Winter's devastating grip was beginning to take hold.

'Through there Bud, blast it open!' Hiccup pointed to collection of fallen logs blocking the way forth.

Toothless barked gleefully, firing a blaze of white energy that exploded into splinters and indigo flame. Stormfly and Astrid idled up on the inside as they passed through the debris before they cut in a tight roll over their heads to glide down and into the depths of the valley. She ran a claw along the banks, trailing snow as they met each winding curve with incredible speed. The tree lines thinned and beyond a widening creek, Astrid pulled Stormfly in for steady landing. Toothless glided around with Hiccup working them towards a clean footing amongst the thicker grasses and fronds. The filtering of the trees left the snow and ice in small patches amongst the wilderness, enough so that Hiccup rotated his leg cuff the full length for his ice leg.

Even on the softer ground it wouldn't hurt to play it safe. 'Yeah. Not bad hey Toothless,' he said running his fingers along the dragon's neck. 'You had that new tail down in no time, no drag, and for a solo flight, you always have my back. Once this is over, we'll take it beyond the horizon as far as it goes. I doubt we've seen anything yet.'

'Not planning on flying away are you?' Astrid cut through the musing with soft smile.

'One day maybe,' he shrugged his shoulder, continuing to stand by Toothless.

'Come on,' she carefully approached him. 'One last stop,' she held out her hand.

Hiccup eyed it carefully before capturing it in his own; the dragon shook and down with soft coos as their riders trekked into the short tree bank. From where the frozen creek ran in relation to the speckled sunlight, they were towards the Southern terraces nearing the cliff faces. Astrid led them through the thicket to where the sunlight touched them freely, a soft haze that blurred the line between horizon and sea line. For all their many years on Berk, seldom were the views allowed to be shared in serenity, and in such a way that it felt not of this world.

Astrid let her fingers slip from his hand and brush along the taller grass that grew along the tree line. 'I couldn't seem to shake what Snotlout said the other day.' The snow was sparse if not melted and left it naked to the breeze high upon the mountainside. 'He was right. The flowers are in season.'

She threaded her fingers along a delicate stalk to a brilliant display of white petals, streaked with gold. Hiccup glazed the open grassland to find the flowers littered throughout despite the harshness of the season. Evidently this was its climate, the cusp of being lost to a wall of winter and ice that froze all life still.

'Near twenty years and I can't say I've really been here,' Hiccup mused as he idly joined her. 'Not like this.'

'It's no easy trek by any means,' Astrid said, still drifting deeper into the field.

'Still,' Hiccup crouched down to inspect one of the flowers for himself. 'What makes these guys so special?'

'What's that?' Astrid swivelled to face him.

'Oh, something Tuff said, or alluded to, I'm not sure,' he left the plant standing.

'Best let that thought be, knowing him,' Astrid remarked, as she journeyed deeper into the field.

'You're right. Either way, I hope they're alright,' Hiccup pushed up from his knees. 'I know I made my point, but I can't shake it; I feel wrong. Was it too much to ask of the others? I… I just.'

'Maybe it was,' she faced him with stern sincerity. 'Maybe that's what they need.'

'Need?' he frowned at the suggestion.

'A push, circumstance? The right motivation,' she explained as Stormfly circled around to join her. 'I mean we compromise enough on their behalf and you think to question whether it's still a matter of selfishness? Hiccup, they're capable, you're allowing them to see it.'

Hiccup eyed off the two Bo staffs she was retrieving from her saddle pack. 'Why do I feel as though you're directing that at me?'

'Fine,' she stopped with a hand raised to accept the tacit intent. 'I'm not gonna say I didn't let this slide. Longrash left his mark and whether you think you can hide or not, I will always know. But I'm not holding it to you to answer. I just want to be sure.'

'Of what?' he frowned.

'That you do have a plan. That you believe yourself capable, that come the moment you will stand firm like you have before,' she strode forth to hand him the staff.

Hiccup let his gaze wonder off to Toothless who was happy rolling about the grass before returning to the wooden rod. 'It's not the same,' he tried to deflect the intent as he placed a hand on the staff, only for Astrid to step back and swing her own at his shoulder.

His eyes widened as he hastily deflected the blow. 'Why not?' she chipped, cutting for the other shoulder.

He brought the staff to his defence before circling around for a midriff strike of his own. 'Because we forced them to.'

Astrid countered seamlessly with a winged block and returned a quick jab on his left arm. Hiccup flinched; his grimace was matched with a hefty flourish of strikes to the shoulders before a reaching lunge. She knocked his wrist with an upward cut, disarming him of the staff.

'Breathe Hiccup. Remember to breathe,' she said soothingly, slowly circling him as retrieved the staff.

'I know,' he grunted with an immediate cut from the ground.

Astrid parried the blow, anticipating the ambitious technic as he flourished with a series of vertical strikes before following through with a reverse swing to the head. She felt the crack of the wood run through her hand as it echoed through the field; Hiccup was stoked with the fires she knew would burn with strength but bare the great deception in its blinding state. He stepped to her side and used the advantage of his left-hand grip to draw his stick across her abdomen. Astrid, still by far the seasoned warrior, counted the attack in an elegant twirl leaving his back open for her next strike; though, she did not expect Hiccup to follow through his movement with a perfect shoulder block.

'I know what you're doing. Please,' He spoke softly, his eyes downcast with but the glimmer of pain hidden behind the sunlights reflection.

She broke the hold, jumping back as Hiccup slashed at her chest. 'Not until you're at peace. Peace with your friends,'

Astrid was fast on the tide, moving with her elite skill flowed with the grace of a dance; each passing blow was guided away like redirecting water in a channel, clean and natural. 'Peace with your enemies.'

She spun her staff, leading into a series of unorthodox sequences to test Hiccup's resilience. 'Peace with me.'

He swung fast for her left shoulder closing his stance side on, she blocked the strike rebounding his stick upwards and continued with her momentum circling around with her leg extended to trip him. 'And peace with yourself.'

Hiccup let his head fall back into the grass, his breaths softly weathered by the faint puffs of steam. 'How can I be?'

Astrid reached out her hand, her eyes nonetheless poised with hope. 'Because you have to!' she coarsely whispered, hauling him effortlessly to his feet. 'Because what do we do when you're not? Who's it left to?'

He couldn't deny the spike that drive his heart with grief, his eyes flickereing to Astrid's with a yearning apology. 'No, no pity, I don't need… That's still my choice Hiccup,' she affirmed her position. 'Of that I'm sure.'

She turned to reset her stance with a forward grip. 'Now breath, focus on the now.'

'Astrid…' Hiccup weakly protested but too soon were her advances driving him to action.

She struck low and high with a jab to his shoulder before Hiccup split the air with an aggressive, yet late counter. 'I'm sorry to be so critical of our friends but you know their strengths. You know it takes time, it takes patience and discipline,' Astrid continued to console him.

She circled with a spin of her staff, knocking his advantageous strike clean in defence. She continued the motion with a long sweep of her leg; Hiccup jumped clear but did not anticipate her shove as she took footing.

'I can see where Longrash tills his field, but he hasn't seen you in the moment,' her words took to that of praise, shortcoming against such blinding conflict.

'Stop,' Hiccup gasped through his powerful lunge, opening his side to another reflective hit from Astrid.

'Keep your mind in the moment,' she continued to guide him, her own features calm yet resting with fear.

Hiccup swung wildly; Astrid caught the strike with her staff and channelled it from his hand and into the earth. 'I can see… I can feel it, the pain, the rage; you're in agony but for all I've tried, that we've tried you can't avoid it anymore. You've become too good at running, even on one leg.'

'Enough!' Hiccup instinctively gripped at the hilt of his blade.

Polished steeled slipped along its rails, coating in gel as a spark ignited the blade with blazing ferocity. He slashed at the locked staffs severing them in two; the sheer weight of his actions were cast in light that contrasted against the shimmering azure of Astrid's eyes as she stumbled back into the grass. Hiccup's limbs were coursing with energy, his hands unsteady and every muscle unsure whether to hold firm or relinquish at last to the pain they bore. The Dragon Blade slipped from his fingers to pierce the snow before he ultimately collapsed to his knees, eyes wide with terror.

'He'll destroy everything,' he shuddered. 'Just to get me. That's how it ends.'

Any pretence of the blade was pushed aside for Astrid was scrambling to catch his body. 'Breathe Hiccup, just breathe. Listen,' she brought his head to her chest where the soft thrumming of her cooling heartbeat was like a remedy to a terrible fever.

'I… I want to believe,' he stammered with his eyes clenching shut. 'That there is another way.'

She stroked his hair, at last the dam was forced to relinquish its hold as the sheer weight of their past, present and future reigned a cold dawn. 'You always have. It's what makes you so strong.'

'But his rage Astrid,' he pulled away, his eyes cast to the glint of the sunlight casting off the snow. 'His obsession, it rots his ambitions. He'll forget why it all matters, the Dragon Riders, his crew. Dagur saw it in me, when we were stuck on that island. Now Dad's taking our force and to such a degree that's supposed to undermine Viggo's cunning. And all while, you were steps ahead; every warning that I ignored because I believed otherwise.'

'Hope,' Astrid whispered, in concluding what beckoned their desperate attire. 'That's the dagger he conceals under his tunic. Viggo knows you to move unswayed by the forces he possesses so he attacks where there's no army; his opponents are crushed before they ever draw swords.'

'But I don't know what to do,' Hiccup met her eyes with a pain that filled voids never meant to be filled. 'I'm terrified Astrid.'

She gently took his hand and caressed it with her thumb. 'Hiccup, we can only make choices with what we have left; even if that means we step one foot before the other and keep going until there are none left.'

'It's not enough,' he bluntly denied.

'It was enough for our Dad's, and that's no easy thing,' she covered his hands, leaning in closer. 'Dragoneye or not, we can do this. I'll be with you to the end,' she whispered, resting her forehead against his.

Hiccup, though tumultuous was the rippling of his heart, found there, out in the meadow of snow and strange white flowers what Astrid believed was true. Need they only step forth, resolute and sure, then would it come to be that they might find hope enough to see their enemy thrown and defeated. The breeze was gentle; the dragons padded softly around them and as the sun cast its rays from far out along the horizon, they felt its breath tingle against their cheeks. Astrid leant closer and found him, his lips a soft and drawing need that for a moment, saw away with the path ahead to the infinite present. Hiccup returned the kiss, allowing the walls, the anger, the fear to burn away into a desperation that was real; the call for battle was upon them and the only solace left was now.

'They'll be waiting for us,' Astrid whispered, drawing him into her arms.

'I know,' Hiccup said, leaning back, his lungs filling with long and definitive breaths. 'I've put this off for too long. Toothless!'

The Night Fury perked up from tall grass, his ear plates answering to the call. 'It's time.'

**_Thunderclaw Bay, Day 03…_**

The crumbling of debris was the sound that woke her; the light was harsh as her fingers breached the surface. 'Get it together, pull those lines up we have ships coming to port!' That voice was all too familiar, even in the disoriented manner that ailed her.

Heather excavated herself from the wash tide of broken filth, her muscles aching under the beating that rested as fog in her mind. She did not slip, but was thrown; the wrath of Thor delved an omen that for all that lay abandoned in its wake should have been kindling to a small fire of gratitude. Her bones would not share the same sentiment, nor the dirt in her hair and the bruises on her body. The storm in its fury, belittled the power of man; clearly she had not been found, or was the chaos sewn so great the many had yet to be recovered, lest they perished to the god of thunder. Heather crawled from her cocoon; her axe, though still concealed beneath her cloak was unmistakeable as its shape bore a thrumming sensation near her spine. She stumbled over the decay, no land offered fair footing and her own bearings were with the winds that whistled so fairly.

'A captain?' A fair voice caught her attention. 'Over here!' A slim Hellion man was beckoning his company.

Heather instinctively scrambled back, eyes wide despite the muck that lathered her features. Two other Hellion soldiers slid down the terrace, their hoods drawn and masked; ever elusive to their true face and just as threatening in such an imposing position of power.

'Wait, captain,' the man held his hands for her to stop. 'It's ok. It's us, your brothers, comrades.'

Heather's hands were slipping in the dirt, everything stalled at what stood before her. 'We're here to help,' the Hellion carefully approached with his hand out to receive. 'Please, let me help you?'

'Don't touch me!' she gasped, scrambling back until she hit firmer ground. 'Don't, I'm fine. Go, ships are coming. Go ready the ships,' she pulled herself up upon a nearby scaffold support.

The others hesitated, clearly confused by her unsettled state. 'Captain.'

'No. The ships,' Heather found her footing and slowly backed away, the pain in her arms and thighs burning away. 'Go to the ships and help Ryker. Just leave me alone,' she limped away without another word.

Heather wiped away at her face, trying to free herself of the muck; the bay was in too great of a commotion to spare her any mind. The Hunters would trample pass, bumping her shoulders as she pushed through the catacombs to the barracks. This fate, a marred abrasion to the days once cast in the shadow of isolation. She could find solace under the shade of tall mountains, but this one swarmed with the horrors of tomorrow. Be it the night would spell the histories soon written, either way her eyes were set on security where it wasn't; a tent shaded in the corner of the barracks held her destination. With the curtains shielding her presence, Heather stripped herself of the falsehoods that made her deception. Her cloak piled with the breastplates, bow, quiver, and gauntlets with each strap and belt she loosened. The removal of her boots imbued a kind of pain, consequent with the ordeal that beset them all. To equate herself among them, such a place confounded that which the mark of servitude required; did they know what faced them?

Heather, at last relinquished her will to push further and let her head rest against the ground. There was no need for tricks and games to distract where her heart had descended; it was tormented by failure. The storm had done its part but even she knew it laid little consequence; the fleet would cast off on time and she would suffer the beatings it willingly punished upon them all. It was the last moment of peace, a peace that could be seen no more than stolen silence. Regardless of what pity and remorse might cloud the way forward, Heather knew time was never her friend, she had to move. In agony or lesser be a multitude of nulling aches, she crawled over to a basin of water that rest in the corner of the tent. It was far from brimming, if not stained with the grim of the past, but for all that lasted she would make do. The mud was crusted and layered thickly upon her face; her hair was plastered to such a degree that it cracked under the grit it held. Unwoven or not, she would have to soak for hours on end before it rested free.

For every sacrifice, another would arrive in time to whittle her down to the last breath. Though, to say it wasn't without reluctance would be deceit upon herself. Heather gripped her axe in one hand and lathered her mangled braid in the other; the few outlying fibres the first to crunch as the sharpened scales made contact. Her scalp spiked in discomfort with each ragged hack until at last, the bundle broke free, unflattering, ridden with her trials and leaving her neck naked to the chill. It would grow again in time, perhaps the shedding of one fateful deed to start anew at last, at home with her people, a Berserker once again. A rag wipe, tender fingers drawing threads and belts, and her axe to hide upon her back under the cloak. The time to fight was now and at last, a touch of malice with dark strokes painted under her eyes, striped on her cheek bones and chin.

The sun was riding along the horizon as she stepped from the tent to cast her features in the shadow of her hood. The burn in her muscles were never forgotten as each step ignited that flame but the day was not yet done. Heather steeled herself to the greet the bay with fortitude; the leaders idled themselves at the helm barking orders as their subordinates followed through to the last of the ships. She counted 23, a fleet of destruction proportionate to Hiccup and his Dragon Riders. The Sunspear hangar was calling her, the clash of steel against wood echoed through those trying caverns. Down below at the base of the port, the soft glow of dragons caught her eye and only in knowing did she continue her path to the master who watched over them.

'It warms me to know you weathered the storm, captain,' Krogan idly caught her approach with a calm grin. 'I'd say some may think you another person entirely. Warpaint isn't a luxury worth my expense unfortunately, I tried it much to its later redundancy,' he gestured the dark complexion of his skin.

'Our wings of war,' Heather stated softly as the last of the Sunspear cages were loaded.

Krogan nodded, pulling away from his vantage to stride towards the loading ramp to the main deck. 'War is… too kind a word. Viggo knows what they'll wreak against the betterment of his men. Finalities are as much vicious on both sides.'

'What do you mean?' Heather felt that trickling of ice down her spine.

'I suspect an answer will come our way before sunrise,' he nodded towards the helm where Viggo stood patiently.

Ryker in the meantime, was busy overseeing the final preparations before he turned an idle captain awaiting orders. 'Issue the command, have the captains prepare for launch.'

'Yes sir,' the Dragon Hunter acknowledged, making a firm line for boardwalks.

Krogan and Heather passed by, noting the collection of Krogan's elite forces stationing themselves along the deck. Their helmets were emblazoned with dark streaks leaving them hidden behind menacing masks. They left little regard for their leader and his company instead aligning in formation around the edge. Krogan and Heather joined Viggo by the helm to oversee the launch.

'Whatever have you done to warrant such blind obedience Krogan,' Viggo masked his discernment with the statement. 'Not unlike slaves.'

'You'll find they're more free than your men ever were,' his tone was calculated, as they passed.

'If only saying it made it so,' Viggo retorted with sharp eyes on Heather.

'Pull the anchor,' he said in tandem to another Hunter. 'And open the storm doors! We set sail for Dragon's Edge.'

Great metallic weights lifted from beneath the water's surface as the crack of red dusk breathed upon the ship. 'Have three hands on the cages at all time,' Viggo ordered, as he continued to march across deck as the fleet before them raised their sails.

The Hunter in question was quick relay the message when Krogan caught his arm. 'Do not provoke them, be it all our heads.'

'Yes sir,' the Hunter nodded feverously.

'Lackies,' Krogan sighed. 'It's a harsh tide finding the right hands. I am, however thankful you came to join me this hour young Hellion. No less the storm has lefts its mark on you.'

'I'll be fine,' Heather gritted.

'I trust you to it,' he straightened up, as if a soldier on guard in the presence of authority. 'But out of concern for your health, as any leader should be; how did you fair against Thor's wrath?'

She held her gaze upon the open the horizon, the many sails that littered the way before them. 'Better than some. Minor bruising.'

'Mm,' Any indication that lapsed his firm mask was missed as Heather closed her eyes.

The flashes in her mind were cast against the tumultuous rains, winds pelted against the ships as pulley lines whipped violently in the night. Many of the Hunters thundered along the gangways with ready hands to hold them down. Wood creaked so terribly and it wasn't until the first of the wailing cries that Heather finally looked to the sky. A Hellion had fallen, his quiver leaking that which proved him valuable and for those below, they paid a nasty price.

'Bring that line down!' Ryker bellowed through the howling winds.

A ship rocked at its port, tethered by little more than its fairing rope. 'Hold it!' he ordered moving down deck.

A Hunter lost his grip and the slack in his hands flex with a sharp crack as the sail-arm swung on its mast. 'Move!' Ryker charged towards the stairway and wrapped his arms around the palings.

The sail-arm collided with the adjacent ship rocking them both to the sound of thunder. Several men tumbled overboard, reeling the weight the threw them. Heather pushed down the levels along the Northern edge, her hood drawn and arm shielding her eyes from the rain. It stung like shards of ice soaking through her garb to chill her very being.

'Ryker!' Viggo's voice blared across the bay. 'Align the masts with the wind, ease their resistance!'

Heather caught the trail of Hunters working to reign in the sails, a lapse in attention that cost her of the clattering crates tumbling over the upper terrace. She threw herself against the back wall as the tools and materials smashed against the gangway, shattering to pieces. The boards flexed and gave way before her feet.

'AHHH!' She caught the edge on her arms only for the remaining timber to disintegrate.

She swiped for any handhold meeting nothing but air as the cliffside caught her in a tumble. Mud and broken wood careened along with her descent and for that which mattered, only darkness could regale the finality of her fall.

**_The Straights of Baulder_**

The seas were reminiscent of the storm seldom passed but Stoick stood firm at the helm of the Berkian flagship no less. Their long boats had seen many voyages since the Red Death's fiery fall with travel now an expense of materials rather than the Vikings who sailed them. He cast his gaze to the darkening skies above to find a small pack of dragons lead by a shadow; as the straights loomed as a mass on the horizon her knew what fates beckoned them now.

'Gobber,' Stoick alerted his friend. 'Be ready to align formation at the foot of the straights. Whichever way they come, we'll need the room to counter.'

'On your command Chief,' he said resolutely.

His attention was quickly drawn by the winds wafting in strong gushes before the ship rocked with a thump. Toothless approached them, shaking his wings down as Hiccup dismounted, cycling his foot in the process. Astrid and Stormfly were fast on his heels, her hood was drawn against the chilly bite.

'We're on route to stage our formation in Baulder's shadow and I'll have the Auxilary riders patrolling the Northern reaches as planned,' Stoick was plain with his delivery, something in his eye suggested a extra weight being borne.

'What is it?' Hiccup asked.

Stoick met him squarely, his eyes flickering to Astrid and the other Berkians manning the ship. 'I can't convince you otherwise can I?'

Hiccup released a long breath. 'We knew what we started.

'Then take some of the auxiliary riders with you,' he offered.

Hiccup closed his eyes to the thought; the prospects in turn may have sounded fair but Astrid knew where their best foot stood. 'As far as they've come Chief, they're best suited here in case… in case we fail.'

Toothless nudged forth sitting behind Hiccup; his stance strong with that of his rider's. 'Please, trust us Dad.'

Stoick stood as many might before the dawn of destruction but in such a time that it was not himself leading the charge. It was not a day he realised in such detail but in how it crept up without him knowing. It was the mark of a leader, the bravery, the courage but also faith in those who followed. Now it seemed the tables had turned and upon Hiccup he finally understood that it was not himself but his son wearing he cloak of responsibility, the mark of a Chief.

He rest his hands upon Hiccup's shoulders; the fear was replaced with pride and there he found the moment to appreciate the hard lesson in following. 'Aye. I see it now,' he brought Hiccup into his arms, the fresh leathers cool from the night air. 'Take care, son. We wait for you all.'

Stoick glanced to where Astrid was smiling, rosy cheeked. 'Come here lass. You're as much a part of us,' he reached out brought her into his giant arms.

Hiccup spared her a forgiving glance as the air was squeezed out of them. 'And as for you two,' Stoick released them, standing firm for the dragons. 'Bring them home safe.'

Toothless and Stormfly pushed forward nuzzling into his chest. 'Oof, hehe,' Stoick scratched at their necks.

In all that was said, the sun had at last dipped below the sea; the last grains of sand had fallen and so the Dragon Riders took their mount at last as the night called.

Hiccup was about to urge Toothless into flight when Stoick spoke again. 'If what Heather says is true, spare no expense; I doubt even the Red Death could compare. If all is lost and the Edge destroyed, there is no shame; your home is with your people,' he stood back allowing them room to take off. 'Send my best, and remember what I told you about fighting like a Viking. Go kick Viggo's ass.'

Hiccup nodded, looking to both Stoick and Astrid. He inhaled a deep breath before pulling his face shield down and opening up Toothless tail fin. The dragons crouched low to the ground and launched up into the air beating their wings with urgency. Stoick simply watched as the dragons set course beyond the edge of the Archipelago with great pace. Their forms shrunk into specs, disappearing over the straights before he shied away to reconcile with the anticipation in his heart. Gobber idled up beside him sensing the uneasiness on the chief's mind; his expression fell from the tough exterior into a storm of concern.

Stoick looked to him before releasing a sigh. 'Should've I gone with him Gobber, just to even out the odds?'

'He's made it clear enough this is his fight…' Gobber was cut short.

Stoick groaned throwing his hands in frustion. 'You don't understand, if they lose the Edge, what's to say they haven't lost themselves too? That they are killed in the process. What happens to Berk then Gobber? Its future generation of leaders lost!' He cried out catching the attention of the few nearby Vikings.

Gobber warded off their gazes with a warning glance. 'Listen Stoick, Hiccup and his lot have been through rough spots before. You know as well as I they're more than capable of handling this on their own, and if the fight is lost then we stand ready. Have faith Stoick.'

'But you know what he's like. Hiccup won't stop until the last sword falls,' Stoick clenched his fist.

'Then it's a good thing Astrid's there to knock some sense eh? I only know two to beat your both your stubbornness, not that he has much to say, but that's Toothless and Astrid,' Gobber reassured, but there was something else lurking in Stoicks eyes. 'There's something else isn't there?'

Stoick's eyes shot up into Gobber's with a fierce determination; he reached back and sat against the bowhead. 'I'm getting old Gobber,' he confessed, earning a snigger from his old friend.

'We're all getting old, that's life,' he teased back.

Stoick rolled his eyes and kept his serious tone. 'Aye, but for this,' he indicated the fleet, the people under his guard. 'For being Chief.'

Gobber looked at him carefully. 'You're wanting to retire?' he asked, not quite believing the fabled Stoick the Vast was ready to hang his coat.

Stoick softened his features. 'Hiccup. He…' he paused, searching for the source. 'You know what he's done, what he's become, and with his dragon; I wasn't always there to guide him forward or catch him when he fell, and it taught him to deal with the responsibility on his own,' he stroked at his beard, gazing along the mountain ridge. 'He's making the hard choices.'

'Well they've been out there for quite a while now, they can handle themselves,' Gobber assured him. 'What matters is you. What do you plan to do?' he asked affirming a single train of thought into his old friend.

Stoick nodded in junction with the passing perspective, his eyes still cast downwards in apprehension. 'Aye. We'll weather the storm, wait for it to pass and settle with the peace. I'll teach Hiccup what he needs to know, prepare him. Then, I'll officially step down and guide him as he comes to grasps with being the new chief,' he began pacing along the deck.

'It's a good start…' Gobber acknowledged the grounded simplicity of the plan.

'Oh, and I'll finally have those two married for Thor sake!' Stoick exclaimed throwing his arms out.

'He can see reason,' he muttered Stoick's expense. 'Though, I'm honestly surprised Hiccup hasn't said anything to her himself,' Gobber furrowed his brow as he fiddled with his hook.

**_Beyond the Archipelago…_**

The pressure was reaching the brim as Toothless and Stormfly rocketed across the skies in haste rarely seen. The journey lay under a blanket of silence and though Astrid kept a close eye on Hiccup, his mind was a storm rumbling through the clouds. He would look back on occasion, ensuring they were ok, but she could only the see the helmet casting a neutral expression. Their pace fell into a swift glide above the clouds, but not once did Hiccup stray from their course.

Stormfly swung in close catching his attention. 'Hiccup talk to me, what's on your mind,' she asked.

Hiccup sighed letting his shoulders droop just a bit; he couldn't deny that he'd run over several different strategies on how to pick off Viggo by surprise, but would that even matter anymore? Viggo would have countered his plans before he even made them, whether he knew they were coming or not. It was just how his mind worked, never excluding a possibility no matter how unlikely it would seem. So Hiccup began thinking differently, he stopped trying to dodge Viggo's possible retaliations and focused on a strategy that would work for the gang. A way to fight back that didn't conform to Viggo's game but had him playing theirs. Stoick had opened his eyes just enough to see beyond the losses they'd incurred and focus on the victories. Many dragons were freed because of their actions, fight rings and secret auctions disrupted, staining the reputation of Grimborn brothers. They beat them saving the Eruptadon, releasing the Submaripper, and restored Berk's wealth.

He lifted his face shield with a hesitant eye. 'I have something, but I wouldn't call it a plan,' he admitted.

Astrid felt a cold wash of fear flood her arms, an idea was better than naught, but often the risks were more precarious and the end result a cacophonous mess for both sides. 'Let's hear it.'

Hiccup stretched his limbs, settling himself. 'Ok, so Viggo has a good record of deconstructing our more intricate plans without much effort so I thought, we'd go simple and do the traditional Viking fall back,' he explained earning an unconvinced look from Astrid.

'I know, being traditional is not my strong point but take it from my Dad, Viggo won't expect it,' Hiccup explained. 'We kept fighting Viggo on his ground, his way; we tried to outthink his plans and counter his attacks to what, small delays and many bruises? See I think once we stopped worrying about his plans and focused on our own, that's when we made a difference; we simply fought more so with the fist than with the mind.'

'It's risky, especially from you,' Astrid followed the logic through; Hiccup was onto something. 'Yet, I can't help but like it.'

'Violence is your arena,' he grinned towards her best intentions.

'And you're no stranger,' she teased, if not reducing a semblance of the strain their shoulders bore.

'If negotiations fail,' Hiccup acknowledged her point. 'But that's the thing Astrid, people can always be reasoned with.'

She couldn't ignore the shadow, the troubling doubts that crossed her mind. She knew where his intentions lie under that frame of mind and contrary to his point, she knew there was no reasoning to sway him otherwise.

'Hiccup you know as well as I do, he's done playing these games. If you go in there he'll take Toothless and then…' she paused on the final words admitting the thought. 'he'll kill you.'

Hiccup stared off into the distance, the sea reflecting the moonlight. 'I have to try. If there's a chance I have to try,' he realigned himself against the saddle and urged Toothless to make haste. 'Come on Toothless, let's go.'

The Night Fury grunted and doubled his efforts driving for a swift line across the cloud bank. So empty were these waters, devoid of life in such a calm ambience, still as if waiting in anticipation for their fate to be decided. With every stroke, the familiar silhouette of Dragon's Edge grew larger; it was nearing twilight, the beginning hours of what would determine its fate. Toothless and Stormfly skimmed just above the cloud line as Hiccup and Astrid searched the seas for their enemy.

'Come on Viggo, where are you?' Hiccup whispered under his breath.

'Hiccup, there!' Astrid's sharp caught the glow of lights pushing through the fog to the East.

His grin was a mark to be lost as the sheer impossibility of their endeavours revealed themselves. 23 battle ready ships teeming with activity charted a course for the bay in perfect formation. The spectacle unveiled at last and an image of which to match its name, the Sunspear Dreadnaught stood out amongst it all. The great behemoth of a warship, triple the size of the Hunter's standard vessels with enormous sails and enough room to squeeze the greater share of Berk's warriors. As for the colours it bore, they were not the Marauder's fist but a blade embedded through a Valkyrie's wings.

Hiccup stared darkly towards the dreadnaught, the presence of his foe radiating with the amber glow against the fog. 'Coordinate with the rest of the riders, I'll keep Viggo distracted until they arrive. Once we're in the bay, don't hold back.' He could see where her trepidations rest; his eyes softening to gift her hope. 'It's alright, I have a few new tricks up my tunic.'

She returned with a gentle smile; he was sure in his intents to face Viggo. 'Good luck Astrid,' Hiccup flicked down the face shield on his helmet.

'Fly hard and fast Hiccup, no holding back, not this time,' she returned as Toothless dropped from the clouds.

He plummeted towards the sea as Hiccup leaned down resting his hand on the Night Fury's head. 'Alright Toothless, I need you to trust me on this one,' he took a deep breath calming the boiling of nerves against his intent. 'When I give the word, circle below those ships and pull towards the sky. Stay out of sight, I'll call when I need you.'

Toothless barked, satisfied with the plan as his luminous green eyes narrowed in. Hiccup slid his leg forward and locked the tail fin in place before he laid himself flat along the saddle ready to launch.

'Just a little more Toothless,' Through the fog, he could just make out the figures of Viggo and Ryker aboard the dreadnaught. 'Now!' he clenched.

Toothless branched his wings out wide catching the full draft air. Hiccup launched himself into the air, slipping his arms through the loops of his wingsuit to catch the winds in a steady glide towards the ship. His heart pounded as the main sails became clear and he angled his body towards them preparing for impact. He curled into a ball, he felt as the heavy fabric caught his momentum like a safety net, flexing around the sudden force. Hiccup slipped the knife from his left gauntlet and stabbed the sail as he cut a line, slowing his decent to a safe dropping distance. The end of the sail neared, and he withdrew the knife, landing upon the deck with a metallic thud. Several of the surrounding hunters jumped back, fumbling with their weapons.

Viggo stood by the helm, his dark eyes alight with an internal rage that dared to ignite. For such boldness as to surprise him like this beheld motive too brash for his liking as the slim man in black leather armour rose to fold away leather sails into his legs. His face was concealed behind a helmet that offered no place for emotion, not one inkling to intent, but as he rotated the cuff around his left angle, the mystery unveiled itself. The air was tight with unease as none dared approach him; Ryker reached to his back, slowly drawing his rugged blade. As for Krogan, he merely stood by with a keen eye, his guard still and cloaked in the shadow of their hood.

Viggo on the other hand, curled the edge of his lips into a sinister grin, one not to be confused with joy but admiration. 'Colour me impressed Hiccup Haddock, this is a bold move on your part,' his tone was still the same misleading calmness. 'And I see you've been just as busy since our, previous engagement. The colour suits…'

'Spare me the sentiment Viggo,' Hiccup felt the wash of nerves through his chest. 'I've come to bargain,' he announced, hiding the brewing uncertainty behind his face shield as the hunters closed in.

'To the point,' Viggo raised an eyebrow, the smile turning down. 'Perhaps too bold,' he waved his hand motioning the men to stand down.

The Hunters lowered their weapons and distanced themselves, opening him up to advance towards their leader. 'Nonetheless, you pose an interesting proposition, considering the circumstances. Though, I would prefer that our bout didn't end just as it has begun. That wouldn't be very fun now would it?' he returned still holding his sharp wit. 'So tell me Hiccup, what are the terms of your surrender?'

Hiccup dared to gamble his fate upon lesser odd, and fortunate was Viggo's judgment in turn, but his provocation as initiated had his mind in retreat, Hiccup needed to cool, centre his thoughts just long enough for the others. 'And here I was waiting to discuss the terms of yours,' he played along, the appeal had long since passed but time as it were, beckoned one last game.

Viggo chuckled at the remark. 'Well seeing as you've given me very little choice…'

'What are you doing?' Ryker stepped up behind him, his mind too slow for the battle of satire before him.

Krogan reached for his shoulder with a firm diction. 'Let them be.'

'We didn't set out to play games with words,' Ryker retorted.

'And so little are these theatrics that you would cast out a willing bargain; the boy has offered himself as a player for forfeit. Decent forays such as this are a seldom made,' Krogan set his hammer firm against the deck.

'He won't surrender, it's a trick,' Ryker bared his teeth.

'You think I don't know that? I have been starved for good sport long enough. Let them play,' the assassin brought his point with thin lips.

Ryker brushed off his hand with a scowl. 'You don't know the halve of this menace…'

'Gentlemen,' Viggo snipped, as he sensed the security of their means faltering. 'In the presence of an honoured guest and you would bicker? That is not so courteous.'

The hunters reserved their contempt with a final glare, each other's fingers twitching at the prospects of action. With their feet stilled, Viggo returned his eye to the master clad in black.

'Good help, it's a seldom commodity I'm sure you can agree Hiccup,' he said.

'Not really. A little faith Viggo, some goodwill,' Hiccup kept his balance on the surrounding hunters, his exit seemingly withheld. 'But take it with salt, siblings argue all the time. I've learned patience.'

'You would know,' Viggo smirked at the thought. 'I assume they're watching us now, the base armed with defences we couldn't possibly outmatch.'

'Only the best Viggo,' Hiccup sassed, his tone laced with a bitterness hard repressed. 'The work of our weapons master. He's a legend, tests everything by hand.'

'Oh surely you don't mean the lout,' he chuckled foregoing any pretence of humility; this was honest disappointment. 'I say you give them a little too much credit.'

'And I say you don't give enough, when reflected upon your company…' Hiccup eyed them off; Ryker's scowl radiated with his fury whereas Krogan merely basked in amusement at the displeasure of his benefactors. 'Hmm, perhaps we do agree on something after all.'

Viggo's façade flickered, there was an edge to his movement as he hesitated, unsure whether to step away from the balustrades. 'Alright. You've come to bargain. State the terms of your surrender.'

'Oh, I think you've misinterpreted the situation slightly,' Hiccup allowed himself the moment to grin despite the veil hiding his expression. 'I came to discuss the terms of yours.'

Though Viggo held his ground, unwilling to betray his intents, Krogan sniggered as his lust for entertainment fulfilled him. 'I like this boy, such tenacity, such spirit. Makes me wonder why in Helheim I agreed to his bounty. Open warfare, sharp quips, actually thinking at such a rapid pace. I'm beginning to feel I've missed out on a very interesting conquest; you have my respect Hiccup Haddock, but whatever idealistic hopes you had in coming here are inconsequent to the fact. You are going to die, and no amount of charm will save you.'

The manner of Krogan's threat placed a certain weight upon his shoulders; the base was well in view and his task remained incomplete, so the game would continue. 'That's a tempting offer Krogan, but the incentive is a little lacking. What say you leave and take me prisoner? I'll order the riders not to attack and I'll even offer assistance with the Dragon Eye; I can help you capture dragons with minimum injuries to your men,' he counter offered.

'Haha, you, a Dragon Hunter? There's wit and then there's idiocy,' Ryker scoffed folding his arms resolutely.

Viggo's menacing smile returned. 'Brash but not without reason. Your heart is too pure, tied down by your ideals. No deal Hiccup; our game ends here. whatever happens tonight on this harbour will determine the fates of both sides.'

'So I suppose civility has run its course?' Hiccup loosened his shoulders.

His answer needn't be spoken; Viggo raised his hand, holding for the guards to train their weapons. 'You see Hiccup, my respect for you, despite us being adversaries is beyond what I can possibly put into words. Never before have I encountered a more worthy opponent; I will miss this,' he admitted without any condescending undertone.

Hiccup could feel the piercing gazes of the hunters preparing to strike, he had to hold off just a little longer, he needed to know if he had it or not. 'You know I want to say the feeling is mutual, compared to the likes of some people,' his gaze trained upon Ryker.

The Hunter growled, the fire inside growing as did his lack of tolerance when Hiccup continued. 'You've been an even greater challenge than it was to convince my Dad about dragons. That one cost me a limb,' he said slightly raising his left leg. 'But you've caused my people more trouble than the dragons used to. Brought me more pain than when my own father disowned me because I refused to kill a dragon and befriended one instead,' the latter left the surrounding Hunters murmuring. 'But most of all, you have hurt, maimed, sold and killed more dragons than I can count. That I cannot and will never, ever respect Viggo!' He let fly his insults breaking the neutral and calm tone.

Viggo frowned, his hand refraining from its power and for all his meticulous mind could achieve, he looked hurt, plagued by a sorrow. 'Here I was thinking you were the honourable Viking, with a moral code that stood above the rest of your people. But vengeful?' he asked, questioning Hiccup's honour but to his increasing surprise yet again, the Dragon Rider remained unfazed.

'I always thought that business and one's personal desires were often separate. The quality of the person not impacting on their quality of work,' Viggo began his monologue. 'After all, as you have so clearly pointed out, I may present myself as a man of evil intentions towards dragons, doing things you would consider cruel and unethical. But does that impact the quality of my work? We both know it doesn't and that is where my respect for you lies. You and your riders have been a great thorn in my side for far too long, disrupting my trades and in turn staining the image of my business, but I cannot stop but admire the quality in which you have dealt as such. Your methods are clean and precise with as little collateral damage as you can manage, simply there to perform a purpose and nothing else. Surely now you must see that we are but the same kind of person, simply on different sides of the board?' he concluded, thrusting his arms out to emphasise his point.

Hiccup was succumbing to the angst building up inside, he was running out of time and options. The Hunters were on the verge of striking and he could see the out edge of the island curling around them. He had to play it safe for one more round.

'As much as I want to deny it, you've proven quite thoroughly I can't. Congratulations,' he deadpanned, his mind trying to roll over possible responses. 'But then I remember I actually still can. You see despite the quality of our work, the result of your hunting and trafficking creates pain and destruction of the natural world. You and your business are a plague and a disturbance to the natural order of life.' Hiccup once again attacked, so much for playing a safe round.

Viggo's expression was darkening, his eyes glaring with a menacing force never seen before. 'Says the boy who despite all his morals and honourable intentions, still killed a dragon, a queen of a nest no doubt. Where is your integrity and righteousness there Hiccup?'

Hiccup was very quick to respond. 'A dragon that sought nothing but to enslave other dragons and use them to create terror. Toothless and I set them free!' He yelled in defence, his emotions taking control.

'Only to enslave them yourself! To have them fly you where you need to go, do your heavy lifting and manual labour, to do what you want when you want. Slaves of one ruler freed to be salves for another.' Viggo criticised, his point striking hard at Hiccup's perceptions.

'The dragons aren't our slaves Viggo. They're our companions, our friends. They choose to stay,' he stepped forth, the various armaments refocusing on him.

'And if it came that you had choose between them and your people, could you do it? Could you set them free?' Viggo bore a terrible gaze, piercing and powerful.

'Into a world with people like you?' Hiccup, followed fleet as many Hunters presiding upon the adjacent vessels watched their conflict. 'I would lead every last one to Berk if I could.'

I have no doubt you would try,' Viggo grinned, reaching into a pouch upon his belt. 'The lengths you would go for this. Even more, where it could take you. I know you prize this very highly, but how high is that?' in his hand, the Dragon Eye rest unmarked and secure.

Hiccup's mind raced with excitement and feelings of success, his task for all its danger was complete. He didn't care for possession, simply to know if Viggo had indeed brought it with him. If it wasn't for his face shield, Viggo would have realised his mistake the moment Hiccup's eyes lay upon the device.

'I think you already know,' Hiccup raised the face shield, at last meeting each other bare to the eye. 'All I've ever tried is to show the world that Dragon's are amazing, kind creatures that bring people together. You always proclaimed yourself a man of business. When did it become personal Viggo? You should have killed me the moment I dropped in, but I knew, I knew in my heart you wouldn't. Against how much I hate you, against my own beliefs the fact remains, man can always be reasoned with. But if you need me to say it I will; you can't win this one Viggo.'

'No? Standing before me with not a single weapon surrounded by the best in my arsenal. Where are your people when they stand oppressed, where is your fleet to oppose us? You stand alone and I see no higher morality on your part, after all that you've sacrificed to hunt me down. With every effort, a shard of fear to settle in their hearts, praying to the gods that you all might return home safely? Do they know you're here, do they all share your belief of appealing to my humanity? Or is it you who has made this personal!' Viggo's eyes flashed with an evil that left a cold shiver down Hiccup's spine.

'What did Astrid have to say? A levelled word of warning, a heartfelt plea? Oh but she trusts you completely,' his tone anything but genuine, his surprise a searing taunt.

'What?' Hiccup murmured; his mind cast into several spiralling paths.

'There it is,' he said ever so softly, the malevolence filling those dark eyes with victory. 'Oh I've seen it, your eyes of green that linger so honestly. How the mere mention of her name is enough to squeeze the heart and send you into a rage of emotional blindness. I must say Hiccup, whilst I cannot put myself in your shoe, I can most surely empathise with your situation.'

'Gods that must've tasted awful,' Hiccup retorted, his teeth gritting behind thin lips.

'You love her Hiccup,' Viggo laid clear his didactic conclusion. 'How you balance such a, precarious situation. Every decision clouded, your judgment impaired to what would make the simplest of decisions vexing!'

Hiccup had heard enough. 'You know what's vexing Viggo? The ignorance of cowards, of thieves and murderers like you. You have and can say nothing that has any interest to me anymore. You have your deal!' Hiccup lowered his face shield and readied his stance.

Viggo however was not finished. 'And when I have her in my clutches and all you can do is stare as slowly I drag the blade across her throat, what then Hiccup, what then?'

'Enough games Viggo!' Ryker grunted drawing his blades.

'Harki,' Krogan commanded and his Hellion guard drew her bow against the Dragon Hunter. 'Such a wasted opportunity. I cannot say the same for you, but I have plans of my own. A spectacular performance, both you,' his remark though condescending had everyone's attention as he departed the helm.

Viggo was hard pressed, his hands white-knuckled against his palms whilst his brother bore a raging fire to unleash. 'I admire your tenacity Viggo and with such drama to fill a saga, gentlemen. It's poetic, but there are bigger things at work. A demonstration perhaps,' Krogan firmly set his mighty hammer against the deck. 'Captain Harki, opportunity awaits.'

The stage was set as Dragon's Edge rose beyond the bow; Viggo's esteemed Dragon Hunters surrounding their pray with sharpened blades. She strode down the stairs with soft feet; the Hellion archer draped in a maroon garb, bronzed breast plates, aged gauntlets, a single red sash over her shoulder, and a hood that cast her features in shadow.

'My offer stands most generously; the Dragon Rider's life, and your place amongst my warriors is yours,' Krogan opened the floor and awaited patiently.

The Hellion was silent, her eyes down cast as she listened to the gentle breeze passing through. Then with two arrows between her fingers, she raised her arms; one bolt to strike his head, the other for his heart. Though the light of the lanterns at last betrayed her shroud for though it was cuts short to her ear, her hair was dark like raven feathers, her jaw strong though feminine, and those eyes, those brilliant green eyes were unmistakeable.

**To be Continued in _REVELATIONS_**

**_Time for a little A/N  
As we have now entered the third act I find myself drawing back to towards not the original version of this story but to conceptual scraps which featured a much darker ending. Back in January 2017, a month before Season 4 of RTTE was released, I had the need to see the show move in a different direction and as the consequent seasons rolled out, those dreams were crushed with disappointment. Riddled were they with poor writing, retcons to the second film and with irony's cold hand, RTTE in turn was pushed into utter obsoletion by the 3rd film in both story and characterisation. The films have always remained contained to their own world, and so this re-imagining is an attempt to drive closure to the gaps made by RTTE._**

**_So far, this story has drawn towards an impending battle with both sides pulling all the cards. I'm still working on showcasing conflicts, set staging and progression but most important is a particular beat that lies heavily on Hiccup's consequent actions in the Battle of the Berwilderbeast and Old Berk's Exodus! RTTE tried to show Hiccup as the resilient, warrior leader with a competent and effective team by him. This was too soon in their journey – on their dragons, they are very effective but on foot as Vikings alone? The lightning manoeuvre in CH1 was almost entirely on dragon back. Hiccstrid's raid in CH3 took to the deck; they have always been competent as a duo but even then, the sheer force was quickly overwhelming with sacrifice._**

**_So why am I explaining this now? We're now at CH8, and this chapter, even in the original version was weird; CH8 always felt a little detached from the rest of things, suspended in time. I've looked at the state of the Edge, I've explored the villains in their state of mind and power ambitions, drawn ideas from the past leading to the future, rebuilt the tail, quelled a riot and even teased the Hidden World. But this is where I have tried to address the core of Hiccup's person to his future path. My thinking poses how these coming events shape his decisions in the future from such belief in confronting Drago to all but leaving Berk in the face of Grimmel. I don't feel confident, I feel as though I've missed the mark once again but in an ironic hope I look to the words of Théoden, King of Rohan to centre this finale: 'What can one do against such reckless hate.'_**


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT AND AN APOLOGY

The current times have played an ultimatum and the reality is, I don't have time to write fanfiction anymore.

The projects are not being scrapped but it will be in a state of indefinite hiatus. I am sorry. I've heard your praise, I've heard your criticisms and I would have seen these through to the end but I'm out of time.

For now, Racers of the Night Part 1 will be finished in its revision but after that, I'm gone to work solely on my studies and my original novel.

I doubt I will return to finish them, but I don't want to say goodbye to the many people on board with this story. Last I looked, Racers 1 had 30,000+ views; a number of whom I caught the attention of, it sparks hope.

If anyone would wish to know how the either Dragon Will Fly or Horizon's Edge panned out. PM me and I'll send through what I had in planning. At least then there might be some closure.

Thank you for the last five years and remember stay classy dragonites :D


End file.
